true love lasts forever
by ayla-kay
Summary: sequel to Under the Lies. mostly about EO! 21st ch. up! read sequel first!please review.
1. the case

CHAPTER 1:

When Olivia came into the squad room, she saw John Munch and Fin Tutuola arguing about one of their "theories." Olivia just sat down and ignored them. Munch and Fin came over to her desk.

"What, no 'good morning'? No smart remarks?" Munch asked.

"Oh, I'm just really tired this morning," she replied. Munch gave her a weird look.

"What?" she said.

Just then, Elliot walked in. Munch and Fin walked away and Elliot walked up to the coffee table.

"It sure is quiet, no arguments today?" Elliot said, looking over at Munch and Fin. Olivia walked up to him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

"Sure." The two detectives went upstairs.

"I think John and Fin should know that we're dating." Olivia said. "I hate keeping it from them."

"Me too," Elliot replied. "Plus I have a feeling they already know." They both smiled.

"But we can't tell the captain, we don't want to be put in separate units," Olivia warned. "I want to tell him too, but-"

"Yeah, I know." Elliot replied. He sighed. "Now we tell John and Fin. Agreed?" Elliot stretched out his arm.

"Agreed," Olivia said giggling as they shook hands.

When they walked back downstairs they both had beg smiles on their faces.

"You two look like those scary clowns without the make-up and goofy hair," Munch said.

"What's so scary about clowns?" Fin asked.

Olivia snapped her fingers in front of their faces knowing that they were getting into another "argument".

"We have something important to tell you…" she said.

"You and Elliot have been going out for a couple of months and you finally decided to tell us," Munch and Fin said together.

Elliot and Olivia gave them a weird look.

"We rehearsed it while you guys were upstairs," Fin said.

"You guys can't tell the captain though," Olivia said.

"Yeah, yeah. The whole 'separate unit' thing," Munch said. "Don't worry, we're very secretive." He smirked.

"Congratulations!" Fin yelled while hugging Olivia first and Elliot next.

"Congratulations about what?" Captain Don Cragen asked, coming out of his office.

"Very smooth," Munch whispered to Fin.

"Um… John finally got his room cleaned," Fin said nervously.

"Oh, ok…" Cragen said slowly as he walked up to another worker and started talking to them.

"What was that?" Elliot whispered to Fin. "I couldn't think of what to say," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll keep it on the DL."

"Good," Olivia whispered. "I thought you two were supposed to be 'very secretive'."

"I am, but my partner needs some training," John said.

Elliot and Olivia laughed as they waked towards their desks.

"I have a new case for you four," Cragen said as he walked up to his four best detectives. "An 8-year-old girl named Jessie Reiss was kidnapped and possibly raped but escaped early this morning."

"Is she ok?" Olivia asked.

"She's in the hospital with a fractured wrist. She is awake now and I want you and Elliot to talk to her," Cragen replied. "John, Fin, you go talk to the parents."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot and Olivia walked into the hospital and walked into Jessie's room, John and Fin were outside talking to Jen and Matt, Jessie's parents.

"Hi, my name's Olivia," the detective said smiling as she sat next Jessie's bed. "This is my friend, Elliot. We want to ask you some questions, is that ok?"

Jessie nodded her head 'yes'.

"Jessie, can you describe the man that took you?" Jessie suddenly got nervous. "Jessie, honey, he won't hurt you again. What does he look like?" Olivia asked. "What color were his eyes and hair?"

"Um… his hair was really light like mine and his eyes were like yours," she said timidly.

"Did he have any scars, tattoos, or did he smell a certain way?"

"He had a zig zag scrape on his arm and he smelled funny," the little girl replied.

"What do you mean he smelled funny?"

"Kind of like when Mommy and Daddy drank out of those bottles."

"Jessie, what happened when he took you?"

"I was playing outside and he told me had some toys in his car. I didn't mean to, I was really bored. I'm sorry."

"Honey, no one's mad at you, what happened when you got into the car?" Olivia said.

"He took me to this really big house and let me sleep in a really pretty room. With pink flowers on the walls. But at night he came in m room and started touching me down there. I told him to stop but he told me to shut up. In the morning he locked me in but I opened the window and climbed out." Jessie began to cry.

"It's ok, sweatheart," Olivia told her, hugging her. "It's ok."

Elliot was amazed at how ell Olivia handled kids. She was always gentle with kids. He admired that.

"I want my mom," Jessie told Olivia.

"Ok, we'll go get your parents," Olivia said as she stood up. Both Elliot and Olivia walked the door.

Jen turned away from Munch and Fin. "Did she say who did it?" she asked Olivia.

"She said that when she was playing outside someone was staring at her in his car. Did you notice anyone?" Olivia asked.

"I noticed a car, but every time I looked over, nobody was in it," Jen replied. "Is she ok?"

"She wants you in there with her," Elliot said. Jen and Matt went into Jessie's room.

Olivia turned to Munch and Fin. "Did you guys find out anything?"

"No, not much. Except that the car they saw outside was a black van." Munch replied.

"Did they see a license plate?" Elliot asked.

"It was a New Hampshire license plate, and it starts with an A." Fin replied.

"So we're looking for a man with blonde hair and brown eyes with a black van," Olivia said.

"Don't forget the A," Elliot said. Olivia laughed. "Let's get back to the squad room," she said when she saw that Munch and Fin started to leave.

As they walked, Elliot held Olivia's hand. "Come on you two lovebirds," Munch said smirking as he looked back at them.

"You know you're just jealous, John," Elliot said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd trade you Olivia for this goon," Munch said pointing to Fin. Olivia started laughing. "I think I'm gonna stick with Elliot," she said.

"I would too," John said. "Oh I feel so loved" Fin said sarcastically.

"You know we love you," Olivia said. She went over to Fin and gave him a big hug.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Elliot said. Olivia laughed. She went over to Elliot and kissed him. "That's a lot better."

Munch rolled his eyes. "You want a hug too?" Olivia asked playfully. "Oh no," Munch said backing away from her. She laughed and started chasing him around the parking lot.

Elliot grabbed Olivia and smiled. "Hey, stop chasing older men."

Olivia started laughing hysterically. "I'm not the hugging type," Munch said smiling.

"Say you're sorry…"Elliot told Olivia. "Sorry," she said laughing still , bowing down her head in false shame.

They walked towards their car. "See you in 10 minutes," Eliot told Munch and Fin. "Maybe we should just go home," Fin said smiling. "Haha," Olivia said sarcastically as she shut the door.

When they left, Munch told Fin: "I'm really happy for those 2."

"Yeah, we need to fin you a woman," Fin said smiling. "Maybe she'd approve of my theories."

They both started laughing as they got in the car. "Did you know-"

"Don't even start," Fin said.


	2. Jessie

Chapter 2:

When the four detectives got back to the police station, Captain Cragen cam running up to them. "Someone spotted a black van with a New Hampshire license. Olivia, Elliot, go check it out. John, Fin, you two stay here in case there's another call," he said.

"Where was it last seen?" Elliot asked.

"It's parked at a café in downtown Manhattan."

After Cragen gave them the address, Elliot and Olivia went back to the car.

On their way to the café, Elliot and Olivia were talking to each other.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Yes. I came into the squad room and I had no idea who anyone was. Everyone just stared at me," Olivia laughed. "You were the first to talk to me."

"You're my partner, I _had_ to talk to you," Elliot said smiling. Olivia slapped him on the arm.

"I remember I was jealous of Kathy," she said smiling.

"Why wouldn't you be? I'm awesome," he said.

"No, I liked her shoes," Olivia said laughing.

"Oh, I feel so loved."

"Are you trying to pull of Fin's line? 'Cause it's not working."

Elliot made a puppy-dog face. "That's original," Olivia told him he started laughing and put his hand on her knee while driving with the other hand. She took his hand and held it in hers.

When they got to the café, they put wires on in case they got separated. They both sat at a table close to the window.

"Look," Olivia said looking out he window. "There's the black van with the New Hampshire license plate."

"And there's that A," Elliot said. Olivia smiled.

"There, at the table across from us, brown eyes and blonde hair," she said.

Elliot got up and walked toward the table. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

The man looked at Elliot. "And you are?"

"The police." The man ran out the door with Elliot chasing him. Olivia got up and went after him as well. The man ran across the street with Elliot close behind. Olivia stayed on the other side in case he crossed again. When he turned into an ally, she crossed the street. The ally was a dead end.

The man turned around and punched Elliot in the jaw. Olivia got there 2 seconds later with her gun pulled out.

"Turn around now! Are you ok, Elliot?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said wiping the blood off his lip.

"You are under arrest for the rape of Jessie Reiss and assaulting a police officer." Olivia and Elliot shoved him in the car.

When they went to the squad room, they had John and Fin interrogate the suspect. Olivia went to the restroom and got some paper towels. When she came back, she held them against Elliot's lip.

"Do you need some ice?" she asked him.

"No, I'm fine."

"I can already see the bruise forming, or is that your ego?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "You can kiss it and make it better." Olivia smirked and gave him a kiss on the jaw.

She poked it and said, "Does this hurt?"

"Ow, you're mean." Olivia started laughing. She looked over and saw Munch rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Did you guys find anything out?" she asked him.

"That you guys are weird."

"I mean about the suspect."

"His name is Chad Sanderson. That's about all we got from him. He lawyered up."

"I'll call Casey," Olivia said as she grabbed the phone on Elliot's desk. She dialed Casey's cell number and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_ she heard Casey say.

"Hey, our suspect lawyered up. We need to do a line-up."

"_Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

Olivia hung up the phone. "We need to go get Jessie."

"We'll get Chad ready for the line-up," Munch said. 15 minutes later Elliot and Olivia came back with Jessie.

Casey came up to the little girl. "Hi, my name is Casey. I need you to pick out the man who took you, ok?" Jessie nodded 'yes'.

Casey took her to the line-up and Jessie started looking at the men through the glass. Chad was number 2.

"Look carefully honey," Casey said. Jessie started shaking. "Do you see him?" the ADA asked.

"Nu…number 2," Jessie replied. She started crying and Casey hugged her. "It's ok hiney, he's gonna be gone for a very long time."

"Don't make false promises," Chad's lawyer said.

"Shut up," Casey replied. She led Jessie to the door and gave her to Olivia who picked her up and carried her to her desk.

"Do you want something to eat?" Olivia asked the little girl. She shook her head 'no'. "What about something to drink?" Jessie nodded her head.

"Ok, Elliot will go get you something to drink." Olivia looked over at Elliot who was reading a file. "Of course, he said, getting up.

"Do you want to draw while you wait for your parents?" Olivia asked Jessie.

"Yes…please," Jessie replied meekly. Olivia got some copy paper, pens, and pencils. She grabbed another chair and pulled it up to her desk.

Elliot came back with an apple juice and gave it to Jessie. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You're welcome," he replied. "What'cha doing?"

"Drawing," she said. Elliot pulled up another chair to Olivia's desk and started drawing with them.

About half and hour later, Elliot and Olivia were tucking Jessie into the bed in the crib. Once they shut the door, Olivia asked; "Where's her parents?"

All of the sudden, Fin came upstairs. "We tried contacting her parents, but they're not answering their phones and nobody has seen them."

"What about Jessie? She can't say here all night," Elliot asked.

"I'll take her home with me," Olivia said as she saw the captain walking up the stairs. "Is that ok, captain?"

"One night won't hurt her," Cragen said. "You can leave now if you'd like."

"Thanks," Olivia replied. She went into the crib and woke Jessie up.

"Honey, I'm gonna take you home with me, is that ok?"

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Jessie asked Olivia.

"They'll be here tomorrow."

"Promise?" Olivia hesitated. "Promise." Jessie stretched her arms out and Olivia carried her out of the room.

When Olivia got to her apartment, she put Jessie in her bed while Olivia went to the living room and watched a movie with the volume down low. At around 6 pm, she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it and saw Elliot there. "Hey," she said. "Come in."

Elliot sat down on the couch and Olivia sat next to him. He put his arm around her as they continued to watch TV. Jessie came in crying. Olivia went over to her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked. "Did you have a bad dream?" Jessie nodded 'yes.'

"Come here," Olivia led her to the couch and had her sit next to her. "Elliot will you get her some warm milk to help her sleep?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah," he got up and went to the kitchen. When he got back, Olivia had the channel changed to cartoons and was stroking Jessie's hair comfortably. He handed Jessie the milk and she took small sips out of it.

After about 10 minutes of cartoons, Jessie fell asleep with her head on Olivia's lap. Olivia was leaning against Elliot and was also asleep. Pretty soon it was morning and Elliot was first to wake up. Soon after he woke up, so did Olivia and Jessie.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked Jessie. "Ok," the little girl replied.

"Elliot, will you stay here while I go to the store and get her something to wear?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Olivia turned to Jessie. "Jessie, I'm going to be gone for 10 minutes, I'll be right back." Olivia grabbed her coat and her car keys and went out the door. When she came back, she saw Elliot and Jessie eating cereal and watching cartoons. They were laughing as the cyote got blown up.

Olivia smiled and sat next to Jessie. When Jessie was done eating, Elliot cleaning the dishes while Olivia took Jessie to her room and gave her clothes to change into.

Five minutes later they were all ready to go to work. They just took Elliot's car because they were planning on going to dinner after work. When they got to the squad room, Cragen called Olivia into his office. Elliot took Jessie and let her play Solitare on his computer.

"What's up captain?" she asked as she shut the door.

"We found Jessie's parents," Cragen said.

"Where are they?"

"They were admitted to the hospital and died in a car accident."

Olivia's jaw dropped. She looked through the window at Jessie who was laughing as Elliot tickled her. How were they going to tell her about her parents?


	3. Threats

_I finally got this chapter done. I had brain farts for the longest time…couldn't think of what to write. Hope you like it! Big twist in this chapter!!! Go EO!!!_

CHAPTER 3: 

Olivia went up to Elliot and asked him if she could talk to him. "Sure," he said. "Jessie, stay here for a sec, k?"

"Ok," she said beaming.

They walked to the other end of the room. "She's getting along a lot better she's smiling more," Elliot said.

Olivia gave him a small smile. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Jessie's parents died last night in a car accident," she said. "How are we going to tell her?" Tears started coming out of her eyes. She has never gotten this close to a victim before.

"Shh, it's ok," Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shirt. Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Better now then later," she said.

Olivia and Elliot walked up to Jessie. Olivia knelt on one knee with Jessie standing in front of her. "Jessie, honey… we have to tell you something."

"Are my parents here?" Jessie asked.

"No, honey. Last night they died in an accident," Olivia said slowly. Jessie started crying. Olivia hugged her and stroked her hair. "It's ok, honey, it's gonna be ok."

Elliot went into Cragen's office. "What's going to happen to her?" he asked the captain.

"She'll be put in foster care and be adopted," Cragen replied. Elliot looked out the window at Olivia and Jessie. Olivia loved Jessie, this was breaking her heart. Elliot nodded and left. Cragen followed him out the door.

Olivia walked up to the captain. "I want to adopt Jessie," she said, her eyes still red from crying.

"Are you sure? It will be hard taking care of her by yourself with this job," Cragen said. Elliot came up behind them.

"I'll help take care of her," he said. "I'll even have Maureen baby-sit sometimes."

Cragen sighed. "Ok, you take her home today and I'll get the papers for you to sign. This can't interfere with you two working though."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Cragen left to go get the papers. Olivia turned to Elliot. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"I love you; I wouldn't leave you by yourself with a child." Olivia smiled. "I love you too." She took his hand and walked towards her desk.

Jessie was still crying a little. Olivia went up to her. "Jessie, would you like to come home and live with me?"

Jessie said nothing for what seemed the longest time to Olivia. Jessie nodded and gave her a small smile. "Great," Olivia said, hugging the small child. "Elliot will be over a lot to help out, is that ok?"

"Yeah," Jessie looked at Elliot and laughed. "He's goofy." Olivia and Elliot started laughing as well.

After work, Olivia and Elliot brought over Jessie to Elliot's ex's house. Kathy answered the door.

"Hey Kathy," Elliot said. "This is Olivia's adopted daughter, Jessie."

"Hey Olivia," Kathy said. "Hi Jessie." Jessie held Olivia's had tighter. Olivia struggled not to laugh out loud.

"I was wondering if Maureen could baby-sit for a couple of hours while Elliot helps me get some things for her?" Olivia said.

"Sure," Kathy said. "Maureen! Olivia's here!" Jessie jumped, getting scared of Kathy's yelling. Maureen came running down the stairs. "Hey Olivia! Hi dad! Come in!" she said.

The three walked inside and sat on the couch. "And who is this?" Maureen said looking at Jessie. Jessie liked her immediately. "Jessie," she said smiling.

"Hi Jessie, my name's Maureen."

"This is my daughter," Olivia said. "I'm officially adopting her and I was wondering if you'd baby-sit for a couple of hours."

"Of course," Maureen replied. "I love kids."

"Thank you so much," Olivia said to Maureen. "Bye Jessie." She said giving Jessie a hug. "Bye Olivia," Jessie replied.

"Bye kiddo," Elliot said giving her a high-five.

Elliot and Olivia got into the car and headed for the store. "Maureen is really good with kids," Olivia said. "I could tell that Jessie was afraid of Kathy but when Maureen came downstairs, she calmed down.

Elliot and Olivia started laughing hysterically. "I do hope she doesn't just call me 'Olivia' all her life," she said.

"Well you can't expect her to call you 'mom' in the first week," Elliot told her.

"I know, I know." They parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. "Ok, you definitely need to help me," Olivia told Elliot. "You had four kids; you should know what to get a six year old."

Elliot laughed. "I _should_." They walked in and got the cutest pink outfits and some toys and accessories any six year old would love. (N/A: I love pink!) When they came out of the store, their arms were full of bags. Once they loaded the car with the bags, they got in the car and headed back to pick up Jessie.

By the time they got there, it was 10 o'clock. "Sorry we got here so late," Olivia told Maureen.

"No, it's ok. Jessie was an angel."

"It probably ruined any plans you had for tonight."

"I didn't have any plans anyways," Maureen said. "I'd like to baby-sit her again."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you so much," she said. She reached in her pocket and handed Maureen 30 dollars.

"No, no, I can't take that," Maureen said.

"I insist you take it and buy something nice for yourself," Olivia said putting the money in Maureen's hand.

"Thanks," Maureen said, hugging Olivia. Maureen went to get Jessie. Just then, Kathy came into the room.

"Hey," she said. "Hi Kathy," Olivia replied.

Kathy was jealous of Olivia. She knew the two were already dating. Elliot never told her anything but he tells Olivia everything. One the other hand, though, she was happy for them, they had something in common.

Maureen came downstairs with a sleepy Jessie. Olivia took Jessie's hand. "Thanks again," Olivia said.

"No problem."

Elliot and Olivia took Jessie to the car and put her in the back seat. When they got to Olivia's apartment, Olivia put Jessie to bed and Elliot started bringing in the stuff they bought. Olivia came out shortly after he brought everything in.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said.

"It's fine, I wanted to help my favorite partner," Elliot said smirking.

"I'm your only partner," Olivia said slapping him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Sh! Jessie's asleep, don't wake her up."

"Sorry," he whispered. They finished putting everything away. "Well, I guess I'm gonna get going," Elliot said.

"Ok, see you at work tomorrow," Olivia replied. "I'll bring Jessie with me until I find someone to take care of her during the day."

"See ya." Elliot gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and left. Olivia felt so happy. Elliot was perfect; he was nice, funny, and was always there for her.

Olivia went to go check on Jessie. She was still sound asleep with the new teddy bear Olivia had just bought her. Olivia grabbed a blanket from the closet and slept on the couch.

She woke up at seven and got a shower. After she changed, she got Jessie up. "Jessie, I'm taking you to work with me today, ok?"

"O…k…" Jessie yawned. Olivia got her breakfast and changed. They got in Olivia's car and drove to work.

When they got to the squad room, the first thing they saw was a banner that said, 'WELCOME JESSIE!' Jessie had a gigantic smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia said. "You guys did all this?"

"Elliot's idea," Casey said. "Once again."

"Thank you," Jessie said, still smiling.

Fin went behind his desk and put five presents on his desk, one from each of them. Jessie's eyes got even brighter. When she got all of them opened and unwrapped, the phone rang. Cragen picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah, we'll be right there." He turned to the detectives. "A girl was…" he looked in Jessie's direction."…found…at Central Park." He didn't want to remind Jessie of what happened to her.

"Munch, Fin, go check it out. Elliot, go see Warner, she has something to show you." He turned toward Olivia who had Jessie on her lap. "Olivia, you stay here with Jessie." Olivia nodded.

Olivia and Jessie were putting together the new puzzle Casey got Jessie when the phone rang. "Manhattan SVU, this is Olivia Benson," she answered.

She heard a low, raspy voice. "Do not investigate this case any longer. I know you have a daughter and I know where you live." Olivia hung up the phone and began shaking. She has gotten threats like this before but now she has a daughter.

"What's the matter?" Jessie asked Olivia. "Nothing, nothing." Elliot came back from talking to Warner. He came up behind Olivia and gave her a hug. She jumped. "Don't do that," she said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked. "Are you ok?" Olivia shook her head 'no'.

"Jessie, why don't you go see Casey and see if she can get you something to eat," Elliot said to Jessie. "Ok," Jessie said, running towards Casey.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" he repeated.

"I got a threat about the new case. He knows I have a daughter." Olivia started shaking again. Elliot hugged her. "It's ok, shh…" She pulled away. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"You should get yourself off this case, take Jessie home and lock all the doors, and I'll be over as soon as I can." Olivia nodded.

"Will you go in with me and talk to the captain?" she asked. "Of course," he said.

Olivia and Elliot went into Cragen's office. "Captain, can I take the week off?" Olivia said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" the captain asked. Olivia opened her mouth but nothing came out. Elliot answered for her. "Someone threatened Olivia and Jessie."

"By all means, take the time off. We'll have people tracking the phone call. I'll have police officers with you," Cragen said.

"No, I don't want Jessie to get scared. Elliot will come over," Olivia replied.

"Ok, but any sign of trouble, call me," Cragen told her.

"Yes sir."

Olivia left the office and went to see Casey. "Hey Olivia," Casey said. "So how are things with you and Elliot?"

"Who told you?" Olivia said.

"Fin and John."

"They have big mouths." They both started laughing. "I'm gonna take the week off," Olivia told Casey.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I got a threat against me and Jessie."

"Oh my gosh," Casey said, astonished. They both looked over at Jessie who was still trying to put together the puzzle she and Olivia started.

Olivia sighed. "I'm gonna take her home," she said. "See you later, Case."

"Be careful Liv," Casey replied.

"Ok." Olivia walked over to Jessie. "Jessie, how would you like to go to lunch with me and rent a movie?"

"Ok!" Jessie replied excitedly. Olivia carefully put the almost-finished puzzle back in the box and led her to the squad room.

Elliot came up to them. "See you guys later," he said. Olivia smiled and she and Jessie went to the car. They went to a little restaurant and got something to eat. While there, Olivia felt worried. Anybody there could be the strange caller. Usually, she had known or had some idea of who it was. But this time, they had no leads at all.

After Olivia and Jessie rented a movie, they went home. Olivia had Jessie change into PJs while she got the movie ready. She made some popcorn and started the movie when Jessie came in the living room.

When the movie was almost over, there was a knock at the door. Olivia was half afraid to answer it but did anyways. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Elliot.

"I was almost afraid to open the door," she told him.

"He has you really paranoid, doesn't he?" Elliot said. "I brought over some things from Jessie's old home. Like clothes and stuff."

"Thank you." Elliot brought in her stuff and set it in Olivia's room. "What are you watching?" Elliot asked Jessie.

"Finding Nemo!" "Awesome! Can I watch too?" Elliot asked her. "Ok!" she replied. Olivia looked at him and smiled. A couple of minutes later the phone rang. Olivia answered it without thinking.

"Hello?" she answered. _"Remember…don't investigate this case,"_ the strange voice said.

"How did you get this number?" Olivia asked trembling. He hung up. Olivia started shaking again. "Was it him?" Elliot asked. She nodded.

"Who was it Olivia?" Jessie asked, looking at her. "Nobody, honey," Elliot said when he saw that Olivia wasn't answering. "Why don't you go get the puzzle you were working on?" Jessie got up to go find it.

Elliot sat next to Olivia on the couch and hugged her. "Everything's going to be ok," he told her. Jessie came back with the puzzle. Olivia wiped the ears in her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why don't you put it on the table and we'll work on it together, k?" she told Jessie.

Jessie did as she was told and the three of them started working on it. When they finished it, Olivia left the puzzle on the table and put Jessie in bed. After she was asleep, Olivia went back into the living room.

She went over to Elliot. "Thanks again so much for being here with us."

"It's fine, I'll be over again tomorrow." Before he went out the door, he kissed her on the cheek and left. Olivia smiled. But she felt empty now that he left. She sighed and went to the couch to sleep…

_It was dark when the phone rang. Olivia picked it up. "Hello?" All she heard was heavy breathing. Then, all of the sudden, the door handle started to shake and break open. She heard Jessie screaming from the noise. A large shadowy figure walked in the doorway. He had a gun…Olivia just stared at it, not moving. He came closer…he raised his gun…_

Olivia woke up with a jolt. She opened her eyes and saw Jessie standing next to the couch with tears in her eyes. Olivia sat up and motioned for Jessie to come closer. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Olivia asked Jessie.

"I…I…I miss my mommy and daddy," Jessie said sobbing loudly.

"It's ok honey," Olivia said hugging her. Jessie pulled away, shaking her head. "You promised."

Olivia suddenly remembered that she did promise that her parents would be there. "I'm so sorry…" Olivia whispered. She felt horrible. "Jessie, honey, come here." The little girl slowly walked toward Olivia.

Olivia took her hands. "I am so sorry about what happened to you parents, but I want to be the best I can for you. I know I could never replace your mother…" a tear ran down Olivia's face. Jessie wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and continued to cry. Olivia stroked her hair and told herself not to cry to make Jessie stop.

Just then, the phone rang. Olivia whipped her head in that direction. She didn't even dare to answer it. Jessie started to walk towards the phone. Olivia tried to stop her but it was too late, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Olivia grabbed the phone from Jessie and slammed the receiver down. Jessie looked at her in astonishment. "From now on, don't answer the phone," Olivia told her.

"Why?"

"Just please, trust me." Jessie yawned. "Come on, let's get you back to bed," said Olivia. Jessie nodded and headed towards Olivia's bed. Olivia tucked her in and kissed her head. "Good night."

"Good night." Olivia turned out the light and went to the kitchen and got some water. She felt horrible about making that promise to Jessie. The phone rang again. Olivia just stared at the telephone, letting it got to the answering machine.

"Please leave a message after the beep." _"Hey Olivia, it's Elliot. You're probly asleep I just wanted to check one you. I-"_

Olivia hurriedly picked up the phone. "Hey," she said.

"_Hi, did I wake you up? I couldn't sleep thinking about you being there by yourself." _Elliot said.

"I'm fine," Olivia lied. She didn't want Elliot to worry about her so much he can't sleep. _"Well, I'm still worried about you." _"I'm ok, I'll see you tomorrow," she said yawning.

"_Alright. Love you."_

"Love you. Bye."

**The next morning…**

Olivia woke up and thought that everything that happened the other day was a dream. She got a shower and got dressed for work. Before she left, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey Olivia." _It was Elliot. _"I was wondering since you aren't gong to work today, I could take you and Jessie to lunch."_ It wasn't a dream.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia said. "I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream."

"_I'm so sorry, Liv, it's not a dream"_ Olivia sat on the couch. "I was just about to leave for work," she said. _"Do you think you'd be safer here at the station?"_ Elliot asked her.

"Maybe. I'll let Jessie sleep longer and I'll bring her over," Olivia said. _"Alright, see you later then."_ Olivia hung up the phone.

A couple of hours later Jessie came into the living room with a sleepy face. "Good morning," she said sleepily to Olivia.

"It's afternoon now," Olivia said smiling. "Hey, do you want to eat something then go see Elliot, Munch, and Fin?"

"Ok!"

"Then go get dressed and we'll go out for lunch." Jessie ran to her room and got dressed. She came out with a pink and blue skirt with a purple shirt and yellow sandals. Olivia started laughing.

"Honey, that doesn't match." Olivia went to her room and picked out a cute outfit with jeans and a pink tank top.

After they ate lunch, Olivia took Jessie to the police station. Jessie saw Elliot and ran over giving him a big hug. Elliot picked her up. "And how are you this morning?" he asked her.

"Afternoon," she corrected, giggling. Elliot looked at his watch. It was 2:03.

"I stand corrected," he said smiling. He put Jessie down and walked over to Olivia. "Are you any better?" he asked her.

"A little, I feel better being here though." Cragen came in and looked at Olivia in surprise. "I thought you were staying home this week."

She went up to him. "Um… I got a call from 'him' again. I thought it'd be safer for Jessie to be here," she explained.

"That's fine." Cragen walked over to Elliot. "Hey, have you seen John or Fin?"

"Yeah, they are interviewing he victim's family."

"Oh, well, you're gonna need to talk to her boss down at the bank."

"Ok." Elliot got his stuff together. When Cragen left, Elliot gave Olivia a quick kiss making sure no one else saw. She smiled. "See you later," she said.

"See ya." He left the squad room and she was still smiling. Jessie came up to her. "Can we see Casey?" she asked Olivia.

"Honey, she is working today." _Casey is probably in court by now_, Olivia thought. "How about you go see Don," she told Jessie. "Ok," she said running into his office.

Olivia went to her desk and called the computer expert. "Hey did you find any trace on the number that called here a few days ago?" she asked.

"_Sorry Olivia,"_ the expert said. _"He used a pre-paid cell…untraceable."_

"Thanks…bye." As she hung up the phone, Jessie came out of Cragen's office with a hand full of Twizzlers. Olivia laughed; she knew how much the captain loved Twizzlers.

Jessie raised her hand. "Want one?"

"Sure," Olivia said smiling as she put it in her mouth. Cragen came out of his office with a bunch of papers. "Here Olivia, these are the adoption papers," he said.

"Thanks," she replied as she started to fill them out. "Olivia, I'm bore-ed," Jessie said, tugging on Olivia's sleeve. Olivia let Jessie play games on her computer.

About 20 minutes later Elliot walked in the squad room and saw Jessie playing on Olivia's computer. Olivia wasn't at her desk. "Hey Jessie, do you know where you mom is?" he asked. Jessie pointed to Cragen's office.

Just then, Olivia came out of the captain's office. She smiled when she saw Elliot. He handed her a coffee. "Thanks," she said appreciatively. "I just finished the papers about adopting Jessie."

"That's great." Elliot smiled. "I found out from the victim's, Rachael's, boss that she had an enemy named Vince Kalmer." He said as Cragen came out of his office.

"Why was he mad at Rachael?" the captain asked.

"Because she refused to give him as big as a loan he needed. He wanted a million dollars."

"Wow," Olivia said. "Did you get a description of him?"

"Yeah, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, white, that's it."

"Do you think it's the same guy who's calling me?"

"Possibly, he drove a green van, that's what I got," Elliot replied.

Cragen turned to Elliot. "Do a background check on him so we know who we're dealing with." Elliot nodded and went to his desk.

While Elliot was typing away on his computer, Olivia sat across from him at her desk. She was staring at him, she tried to focus on something else but found it difficult. She kept staring until she felt someone tugging her sleeve. She turned around and saw Jessie.

"Something popped up on your computer," she said to Olivia. Olivia turned to her computer. It was and email from an 'UnknownStalker365'. She clicked on it and a message came up.

She turned to Jessie, "Why don't you go see Elliot for a sec, k?" "Ok," Jessie went to Elliot's desk and talked to him as she sat on his lap.

Olivia turned back to her computer. The message said:

**I'll be more specific this time. I don't want anybody**

**investigating this case. Try to find me and something**

**you won't expect will happen.**


	4. Missing

_Sorry that this was updated so late. I wanted to put this chapter up earlier but couldn't think of a good ending._

Olivia stared at her computer in disbelief. He knew the others were still investigating. "Hey Elliot," she said. "Come look at this."

Elliot went over to her desk and read the email. "He knew we talked to Rachael's family and boss," he said in surprise. "I looked at his rap sheet and it said he was convicted for assault and robbery."

"Did you get an address?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah, 106 Victoria St." (N/A: I don't know any real streets in NY) "Liv, I don't think it's safe to go there. If this is our guy, this could be really dangerous."

Olivia nodded. "Hey captain!" she yelled. Cragen came out of his office. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Take a look at this email," Elliot said. "Vince was convicted of assault and robbery and we know his address."

Cragen sighed. "If we're gonna bring him here to ask him a few questions, we're gonna have to do this carefully. Olivia, you need police by you and Jessie at all times. I suggest you two stay here for tonight." Olivia slowly nodded. "Elliot, why don't you stay here with Olivia and Jessie while I have Munch and Fin go get Vince," Cragen said. Elliot nodded as well.

When Munch and Fin brought Vince over, Olivia and Jessie stayed in the crib so that Vince didn't see either of them. Elliot stayed up there with them.

"Do you think that Vince is the perp?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"I really don't know Liv," he replied. "But we need to keep you and Jessie out of his sight just in case."

"This is horrible…" Olivia said.

"Being threatened?"

"No, everything that has happened to Jessie," Olivia looked over at Jessie who was asleep in the bed across from them. "She was raped, her parents died, and now she is being threatened… all in less then a week."

"But she has you for a mom now," Elliot said. Olivia smiled.

The next thing they knew they were asleep. Elliot was the first to wake up. He saw his arm around Olivia and didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked at his watch. It was 10 at night. He slowly got up, careful not to wake Olivia up. He was just about to go see Munch and Fin when the door silently opened.

Fin motioned for Elliot to come outside of the door. When Elliot walked out the door, Fin silently closed it. "Did Vince say anything?" Elliot asked.

'No," Fin said. "Just that he needed the money for renting an apartment."

"And you believe him?"

"Not a chance, but we have nothing to hold him on. There were no forensics at the crime scene."

"We could get a search warrant," Elliot said.

"I'll call Novak," Fin said as he waked down the stairs.

Elliot quietly went back into the crib. He went back to sleep and woke up at 7 the next morning. He gently shook Olivia awake.

"Olivia…Liv…wake up."

"Hmm…" Olivia said sleepily.

"Liv, wake up, Munch and Fin went to get a search warrant, they should have it by now." Olivia got up and Jessie woke up at the sound of Elliot speaking. They all went downstairs.

Jessie saw Casey and ran towards her. At the same time, Munch and Fin were leading Vince to the interrogation room.

"Jessie, STOP!" Olivia said. Before she could stop, Jessie ran into Vince. Casey grabbed her and took Jessie to her office. Vince looked at Olivia and smiled. She just stood there, emotionally paralyzed. His stare was so evil and, well, scary.

Elliot took her hand and pulled her into Cragen's office. Olivia's eyes got big with fear. "I'm so sorry Olivia, I thought he was still in the interrogation room," Elliot told her.

"He saw Jessie…" Olivia said slowly. Fin came into Cragen's office. "Liv, he's in the interrogation room. I'm sorry, I thought you guys were still sleeping."

"Fin, it's not your fault," Olivia said. She turned to Elliot. "Or yours." "Casey has Jessie now," Fin said.

Olivia went to Casey's office, still shaken. "What's wrong Olivia?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, I don't want you to go near that man again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, he's scary," the little girl said.

"I know." Olivia looked at Casey. "Thank you for getting Jessie out of there Casey."

"I'm sorry, Olivia, I don't think we have enough to arrest him," Casey said.

"What?" Olivia said, astonished.

"I'm sorry. John and Fin should be going to his house soon." Olivia nodded. "Thanks," she said and left with Jessie.

She went into Cragen's office with Jessie holding her hand behind her. Munch, Fin, and Elliot were already in there. Cragen looked angry.

"How can you guys let Vince see Olivia!?!" he yelled.

"Cap-" Elliot started.

"Don't give me excuses. This put Jessie and Olivia in more danger!"

"Captain, please… not in front of Jessie," Olivia said, a little angrily. He didn't see the little girl behind Olivia. Jessie started crying softly. Olivia picked her up and took the crying girl to her desk. "Sh…" Olivia said softly. Jessie calmed down a little.

Elliot walked up to Olivia. "I got Cragen to give me a couple of hours off, let's go get you guys something to eat."

"Ok," Olivia smiled. While Elliot, Olivia, and Jessie were getting breakfast, Munch and Fin went to Vince's house.

"I can't believe we can't find anything to lock this creep up," Fin said as he looked through the suspect's desk.

"Ah, perverts as we know it are getting smarter and smarter," Munch said. "But not too smart. Lookie here, a locked drawer. EVERYONE LOOK FOR SOME KIND OF KEY!" Munch yelled to the CSU workers. They came up with all sorts of keys, but none to open the drawer.

By the time Munch and Fin got back from searching and interviewing, Vince's 24 hours were up. They walked into the squad room and saw Olivia angrily talking to Cragen. "How can you let him go?" she said, a little too loudly."

"Olivia, we have nothing on him," Cragen replied. Olivia sighed as Elliot walked up to her. "It's ok, Liv, we'll get him," he said.

Cragen looked up at Munch and Fin, "Did you find anything?"

"Zippo," Munch replied. "But we did find a locked drawer that can mean nothing or something."

"Go to the M.E.'s office and look through the vic's belongings, in case she knew him and took it," Cragen said. Munch and Fin nodded and walked out the double doors.

"There's not much here," Fin said looking through the victim's purse. "I see car keys, but no key small enough to fit in a drawer." When they looked through everything, they went back to the precinct. The only person they saw was Cragen.

"Where's Liv and Elliot?" Fin asked the captain.

"They're staying at Elliot's for the night, since Vince knows where Olivia lives," Cragen replied. "Why don't you two search the crime scene for the key? If you don't find anything you should go home and get some sleep. We were at this for about 2 days now."

When they got to the crime scene, they looked around everywhere hurriedly before it got dark. "Found it!" said Fin excitedly. "The retard even had his initials on it."

On their way to Vince's house to finish the search, it got dark. They knocked on his door repeatedly. No answer. They heard a scatter and kicked the door open. They pulled out their guns and searched all the rooms. Fin took out his cell phone. "Captain, Vince isn't here," he said.

They unlocked the drawer and saw lots of paper. "What the heck is all this?" Munch said as he grabbed a handful of papers. He read it in disbelief. "This is Liv's address and everywhere she and Jessie's been this week," he told Fin. "We need to get to Elliot's house."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia woke up hearing a knock at the door. Then she heard Elliot talking to Munch and Fin. She walked sleepily put of the bedroom.

"Oh my gosh Olivia, you're ok," Fin said.

"Yeah…why?" she asked, yawning.

"Vince is gone, and we found these in his locked drawer," Munch said handing the papers to Olivia. She read them slowly, "This is everywhere I've been."

"We need to get you and Jessie to the precinct," Munch said. Olivia went into the bedroom Jessie was in and screamed. The three guys ran into the room. Olivia turned to Elliot with tears in her eyes. "She's gone."

"Look, the window's broken open," Fin said.

'How did he know we were here?" Olivia said, crying. Elliot held her and grabbed his phone. "Captain, Vince took Jessie," he said. "Ok." He hung up the phone. "Olivia…honey…Cragen's calling Missing Person's. We're gonna find her," he said as Olivia cried into his shirt.

The four detectives went to the squad room. While John and Fin were talking to Cragen, Elliot sat next the Olivia, trying to comfort her. Olivia kept thinking of the horrible things Vince could be doing to Jessie. Another message popped up on her computer.

It was from 'UnknownStalker365' again. This message said:

I want a deal. Come by your apartment in 30 minutes.

Don't be late.

-You Know Who-

"Oh my goodness…Captain!" Olivia said.

"What?"

"He wants a deal," Elliot explained. "Back-up's not gonna be a good idea. I'll go with Olivia."

Cragen nodded. "Munch, Fin, and I will be farther behind you two in hiding. Make sure you're armed."

"What are we going to offer him?" Olivia asked, red-eyed.

"Offer him 35-40 years instead of life," Casey said, walking up to them. "I can't go lower."

Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen all headed over to Olivia's apartment. They slowly went up the apartment complex stairs, Olivia and Elliot first. When they go to her door, their guns were out and ready to fire if necessary.

The door was already slightly open. Olivia silently pushed it open and crept inside. Elliot and Olivia split up and checked different rooms. Olivia felt weird doing this in her own apartment. She went to her bedroom and jumped when she saw Vince sitting on her bed.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. "I was afraid you were gonna bail on me. Vince creeped Olivia out.

"Where's Jessie?" she asked, trying to stay calm. "Where's my daughter?"

"Don't be too frantic," he said. He got up. Olivia saw the gun in his hand. Vince walked toward Olivia's closet. He opened it. Olivia saw Jessie who was crying hysterically. Vince pulled her out and picked her up, using her as a shield. Jessie screamed as he picked her up.

Elliot ran into the room and stood next to Olivia with his finger on the trigger.

"I want a deal," Vince said. Elliot took a step forward.

"We can give you 35-40 years."

"That's not good enough!" Vince yelled. "It's better than the death sentence," Elliot replied. Olivia struggled not to cry as she watched Jessie who was still crying.

"Vince, just let Jessie go," Olivia said.

"We'll drop it to 30," Elliot replied. Olivia looked at him in astonishment. Vince shook his head. He started to walk towards the two detectives to go through the door, he still had Jessie. He walked past them and stood in the door frame.

"30's not gonna cut it," he said. Suddenly, he pushed Jessie toward Olivia and ran. Elliot ran after Vince. He saw Vince run down the stairs and saw Fin tackle him to the ground. "You just broke the deal," Fin said angrily.

Olivia came out of her apartment holding a still-crying Jessie. Elliot came over, offering to take Jessie because Olivia looked exhausted. Jessie shook her head 'no' and held tighter to Olivia. "It's ok," Olivia said to Elliot as she started walking downstairs.

Once they all got back to the precinct, Olivia let Jessie stay in Cragen's office with Casey while she talked to Elliot.

"How could you offer 30 years?" she asked him in almost a whisper, but angrily.

"I thought we had no choice," he answered.

"After everything me and Jessie went through… and what about Rachael? 30 years isn't enough."

"I'm sorry Liv, I was thinking about Vince letting her go," Elliot replied.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry," Olivia said. "I'm just really stressed. I should have done more to keep her safe."

"Olivia, you had no idea-"

"And now she's so traumatized by what's happened-"

Elliot softly shook her. "Olivia, you had no idea what he was going to do. You didn't know he was going to take Jessie." Olivia started crying softly. "But thankfully he didn't physically harm Jessie," Elliot said. "Plus his deal was broke and he'll either be in jail for life or get the death sentence.

"I'm gong to go talk to Jessie," Olivia said softly. "Thanks." She walked away and went into Cragen's office. Elliot felt like an idiot. He wanted to comfort her but was unsure how.

"Mommy!" Jessie yelled when Olivia walked in the office. Olivia hugged her daughter, who was still crying. "It's ok honey," she said. "Let's go upstairs."

Olivia took Jessie upstairs to the couch they seldom used. "Jessie, did he do anything to you while you were with him?" Jessie shook her head. "No…"

"Thank God," Olivia said breathing out. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No." Jessie replied. She started crying again. "Mommy, I tried to stay away from him like you said." Olivia hugged her.

"Oh Jessie, it's not your fault," she said.

"Was he the man on the phone?" Jessie asked.

"Yes," Olivia said. "I didn't want you to get worried."

Just then, Casey came upstairs. "Olivia? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"I'll be right back," Olivia said to Jessie. Olivia and Casey walked into a random room.

"Olivia, Chad's trial starts in a couple of days," Casey said. "She needs to testify. I'll try to get an extension considering what happened."

"I don't think she could do that Casey," Olivia said softly so that Jessie wouldn't hear their conversation.

"She's gonna have to sooner or later if we want to close this case," Casey replied.

"I know, but I don't think she's ready,"

"I'm sorry, Liv, if he's going to jail, Jessie needs to testify. She won't have to at Vince's, buy you may," Casey replied. "I'm so sorry I'm putting you two through this again."

"It's not your fault Casey, you have no choice." Olivia sighed. Casey's phone rang. "Hello? Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes." She hung up the phone. "That's the judge for Chad's trial, she wants a meeting now. I'll do everything I can."

"Thanks," Olivia said as she Casey a small smile. Casey walked down the stairs and Olivia went back to Jessie.

"Mommy, I'm tired," the little girl said.

"Ok, I'll take you home now," Olivia said, starting to stand up.

"No! I don't wanna go back there yet," Jessie exclaimed.

"Ok…Ok…you can sleep in the crib." Olivia took Jessie to one of the beds and waited until she fell asleep. Once she did, Olivia went downstairs.

Elliot walked up to her, "Hey, I was looking for you."

"Oh… um, I was waiting for Jessie to fall asleep, she's not ready to go back to my apartment yet. I'm not sure I am either…"

"Do you wanna spend another night at my house?" Elliot asked her.

"No… we're gonna have to get used to my apartment again. Thanks though."

"Do you want to go to dinner then?" Elliot asked desperately. He wanted to spend_ some _time with Olivia.

"Ok," Olivia's face brightened up a little more. "Let's wait 'till Jessie wakes up though." Elliot nodded and couldn't help smiling. Just then, Cragen walked up to the two smiling detectives. "Hey Olivia, can I talk to you?" he said.

"Sure," she said as she followed him into his office.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for yelling in front of Jessie," he said. "I didn't know she was behind you."

"It's fine captain," Olivia said. "She's sleeping now and we'll leave when she wakes up. Oh, and I'll be back to work tomorrow morning."

Cragen nodded. "What about Jessie?" he asked. Olivia sighed and sat down. "I don't know, captain. I don't think I'm ready for this, at least without someone to help me."

"Olivia, you know everyone in this squad room is willing to help you."

"I know, I mean constant… like a husband…" she lowered her head, mumbling the last part to herself. She was thinking about Elliot but didn't want to say anything in front of Cragen.

"Jessie could stay here with me while you're out. Plus she's supposed to start school soon which would make it easier on you." Olivia lifted up her head, "Thanks captain, that'll help a lot."

The door slowly opened as Olivia turned around in her chair. Jessie walked in. "Mommy, I can' go to sleep," she said in a little voice.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Jessie nodded her head and walked towards Olivia. Olivia lifted her onto her lap.

"Jessie, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for yelling," Cragen told the little girl.

Jessie smiled, "It's ok. Can I have some Twizzlers?" Cragen smiled and grabbed them.

"Only a couple, we're gonna have dinner when E-" Olivia didn't finish her sentence, thinking that Cragen would know about her and Elliot's relationship. To Olivia's relief, Cragen didn't say anything else. Olivia let Jessie down while the little girl was stuffing a Twizzler in her mouth.

"Thank you again" Olivia said as she stood up. She looked out the door and saw Elliot begin to get his stuff together. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked out the door with Jessie following.

Olivia walked up to Elliot, "Hey, you ready yet?" Elliot smiled. "Yep, there are no new calls or cases so I think we can leave early today." He walked towards Cragen's office, "Hey Captain! Is it ok if I leave now?"

"That's fine," Cragen replied. "But keep your pager on." After Elliot, Olivia, and Jessie got to the restaurant, they immediately saw Casey and another lawyer Olivia's seen before. Jessie ran up to her and hugged her leg. "Casey!"

"Hey Jessie! How are you?"

"Good!" Jessie gave Casey a big smile which made Casey laugh. Elliot and Olivia walked up to her. "Hey Casey," Olivia said, giving her a hug. "Who's this?" she said gesturing to Casey's date.

"This is Jake, he's a defense attorney."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia said to him. Elliot shook hands with him and said, "Why don't you two eat with us?"

"Or do you two want some 'privacy'?" Olivia asked smirking. Casey laughed. "I'd love to eat with you guys, what about you, Jake?"

"That'd be great," he said smiling. After they ate, Casey pulled Olivia aside.

"Olivia, the judge wouldn't give me an extension since I asked for one earlier," Casey told her. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia sighed. "It's ok Casey, you tried. I'll just tell her tomorrow. When's the trial?"

"The day after tomorrow. I'll go over it with her before the trial starts." Olivia smiled and hugged Casey. "Thank you for everything."

"It's my job," Casey said, smiling. They both walked back to their dates.

"What's the matter" Elliot whispered to Olivia as he slipped his coat over her shoulders.

"I'll tell you later." Elliot nodded and picked up Jessie.

"I'm tired…" she yawned. "We're gonna take you home now," Elliot told her. Jessie started crying softly. Olivia, who was getting her purse, walked over to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I … I don't wanna go home," Jessie said in between sobs. Olivia took Jessie from Elliot and held her tight. "It's ok…"

"If you want, you two can stay at my house again tonight," Elliot offered again. Olivia smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' as Jessie slowly stopped crying. She didn't want Jessie to feel scared.

Casey and Jake walked up to them. "It was nice meeting you," Jake said, shaking hands with Elliot. He smiled at Olivia who was still holding Jessie.

"See you two tomorrow," Casey said, waving as she walked out the door. Elliot paid their share of the bill and led Olivia and Jessie to the car. On the way to Elliot's house, Jessie fell asleep.

"Casey told me that Chad's trial is Wednesday," Olivia said to Elliot. "Jessie needs to testify but I don't think she's ready."

"You should tell her tomorrow morning," Elliot said. "Better sooner than later." Olivia nodded as Elliot parked the car in the garage.

Elliot looked at Olivia and they were staring at each other for the longest time.

Elliot couldn't help but think about how beautiful Olivia looked. He leaned towards her and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Olivia pulled away when she heard Jessie giggling. She looked behind her and Jessie closed her eyes tightly, laughing. Olivia smiled and got out of the car. She motioned for Jessie to come out of the car. Jessie smiled and climbed out.

Olivia got her ready for bed and tucked her in. When Olivia went to her room to change, Elliot went into Jessie's room to tell her goodnight.

"Are you my new daddy?" she asked him. Elliot was shocked at her question. "Um… no honey, but I love your mother very much."

The truth was that he was planning on asking Olivia to marry him for quite some time now. He had a ring all picked out but was just waiting for the right time to ask her. Too much was going on right then.

"Goodnight," he said as he turned off Jessie's light. He knocked on Olivia's door. "Come in," he heard her say. He opened the door and saw her in bed reading a case file.

"I was just going over Jessie's case just to make sure I remember everything."

Elliot sat beside her. "Everything's going to turn out fine," he told her reassuringly.

'I know," she said. "But I can't get myself to believe it." Elliot hugged her. "Just believe me," he said smiling. He got up and started to close the door. "El," Olivia said. He looked up at her. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He closed the door and went to his room. After Elliot left, all Olivia could think about was Jessie. How was she going to tell her about testifying? What if the judge didn't think Jessie was ok to testify? Olivia was worrying herself to death about Jessie and couldn't sleep.

Elliot went to his room, changed, and climbed into bed. He was thinking about how worried Olivia was. But he couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful she was. He never felt how he felt about Olivia with any other woman. Not even Kathy.

He was thinking of the perfect time to ask Olivia to marry him. He couldn't think of any other person he'd rather spend his life with. He also loved Jessie like he did his own children. He couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't help Olivia out more.

Both Elliot and Olivia didn't fall asleep until about one in the morning. Both thinking of what was going on with their lives and how to make things better.


	5. found out

Chapter 5:

Olivia woke up to a ray of sunshine in her face. She rolled around sleepily and looked at the alarm clock, wondering why it hadn't gone off yet. It was 8:30.

"Crap!" she said, jumping out of bed. _My first day back and I'm late!_ She thought. She knocked on Elliot's door and heard no answer. She opened the door and saw that his bed was already neatly made. She went into the kitchen, thinking he was there, but there was no one.

There were two plates of breakfast sitting there. Olivia went over to the counter and saw a note:

Liv,

Don't worry about being late, just come in when you're ready.

-El

Olivia smiled. Just then, she realized how much she truly loved him. He comforted her, helped her, and was always there for her. She went into Jessie's room.

Olivia gently shook her awake. "Come on honey, get up." Jessie smiled and put the covers over her head. Olivia grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor.

Jessie laughed as Olivia started to tickle her. Jessie started to fall out of bed. Before she fell, Olivia caught her and made her stand up. "Ok, you're up now."

Olivia got her dressed and took her to the kitchen where they both ate the breakfast Elliot made for them. Once they were both ready, they left for the precinct.

When they got there, Munch was sitting at his desk. "Good morning, Olivia," he said looking up from his papers. "Hey Jessie."

"Good morning, John," Olivia replied. "Have you seen Elliot?"

'Your lovesick puppy?" John said. Jessie laughed. "He left with _my_ partner to go start another case. Why were you so late this morning?"

"My alarm didn't go off and it took me awhile to get Jessie up." She looked at Jessie and Jessie started laughing hysterically.

John smiled. "Liv, I never told you this, but I'm happy for you and Elliot. Once you walked through the door on your first day, Elliot couldn't stop staring at you." Olivia blushed. "For real, we were afraid of those hostage situations because we knew Elliot would blow the perp's head off."

Olivia laughed. "Elliot would do the same for you," she said. At that moment Elliot walked in. "Elliot would do what for who?" he asked, hearing the last part of Olivia's and John's conversation.

"You would gladly shoot someone if Munch was in a hostage situation," Olivia said smiling.

"How much would you pay me?" Elliot asked jokingly. "Ha Ha," Munch said sarcastically. "I wouldn't pay you, but Olivia will cover my expenses."

"Hey!" Olivia said, hitting him on the head. Jessie started laughing again. Fin came over to Olivia. "Are you harassing my partner?" he asked her. Olivia laughed.

Cragen came out of his office, "Elliot and Olivia, go talk to the vic's parents. Munch and Fin, go see Warner." Olivia looked at Jessie. "Olivia, Jessie can stay with me." Cragen said.

Jessie looked up at Olivia. "Can I go with you?"

"No honey, you need to stay with captain, ok?" Jessie face got sad. "Ok…"

"I'll see you in a little while." The four detectives separated.

On the way to the victim's parent's house, Elliot asked Olivia; "Are you sure you're ready to come back to work?"

"Yes, I just don't like leaving Jessie for long periods of time. But school for her starts next week, which will help me out a lot."

"Have you told Jessie about testifying yet?"

"No," Olivia sighed. "Thank you for making breakfast for me and Jessie, and letting us sleep in… I needed it."

"It's fine."

"What did you tell Cragen?"

"That you probably had a hard time getting Jessie up." Olivia smiled. "I did."

Elliot laughed as he pulled up to the house. They walked up to the door and knocked. A little boy answered the door. "Hi, is your mom home?" Olivia asked him.

He shook his head 'no'. "Well what about your dad?" Right as she asked this, a tall man walked up behind the little boy.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler. Is Nicole Jarkens your Daughter?"

"Have you found her? I was looking for her all last night. She was supposed to come home at 10:00. Come in, come in." He gestured for the two detectives to sit down. Elliot sat but Olivia politely shook her head 'no.'

"Mr. Jarkens, Nicole was raped and murdered last night," she said.

"Oh my gosh…no…she was supposed to be at a friend's house…" he looked up. "Her mother couldn't find her either."

"What's Nicole's friend's name?"

"Summer Johnson."

"Ok, write down the address and give us a call if you hear anything," Elliot said, handing him his card. Mr. Jarkens gave them the address and the two detectives left.

They went back to the squad room and told Cragen what they found out. "Ok, go talk to Summer's mother. I have a meeting so either you stay here or take Jessie with you." He said to Olivia.

"I'll take her with me." She went into his office and found Jessie coloring. "Hey Jessie."

"Hi mommy. Can I go with you and daddy?"

"Daddy?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Elliot," Jessie replied. "He said he wasn't but that's what my old mommy and daddy did."

"What did they do?"

"Kiss!" Cragen came in. "Did I hear what I think I heard?" Elliot came up behind him.

"Captain, please," Olivia said.

"No Olivia, I can't keep this from the commission."

"Captain, this won't affect the way we work," Elliot said.

"Elliot, I know you. It will," Cragen said. He sighed. "You two finish this case…I'll figure out something. To tell you the truth I knew this was going to happen." Olivia slightly smiled. "I have to go, I'm already late to my meeting."

Cragen left and Olivia and Elliot stood there staring at each other. "I feel horrible, if Cragen hides this for us, he can loose his job," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. "We'll talk about this later, we have to find Summer." Olivia took Jessie's hand and the three of them went in the car. On the way there, everything was completely quiet except for the soft humming of Jessie to a song she heard earlier.

When they pulled up to the house, Jessie ran up to ring the doorbell. A woman answered and smiled at Jessie. She then looked passed her and saw Elliot and Olivia walk up to the door, Olivia smiling.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, come in. is this about Summer?"

"Do you know Nicole Jarkens?" Olivia asked, looking at Jessie who was playing with a large dog on the couch.

"Yes, of course, she's Summer's best friend. They were supposed to go to a movie together but never came back. I called the police this morning." Mrs. Johnson started crying.

"Do you know what movie theater they were supposed to go to?" Elliot asked.

"Cinema 66."

"Thank you, call us if you hear from her," Elliot said, handing her his card as well. She nodded.

Olivia turned toward Jessie. "Come on honey," she said. Jessie jumped up and ran to her mom. "Is she yours?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said smiling. Mrs. Johnson smiled as well. "Thank you." Olivia nodded and walked out the door.

Olivia and Elliot next went to the movie theater Summer and Nicole were supposed to go to. Olivia showed the cashier a picture of Nicole and Summer together. "Did you see these two girls yesterday?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I remember them," he answered. He was tall and kind of geeky.

"Did they come in with anybody?"

"No… but they left with a guy."

"What did he look like?" Elliot asked.

"He was taller and wore jeans…with a red sweatshirt and hat."

"Could you describe him to a sketch artist?"

"I can try." At the precinct, while the cashier was working with the sketch artist, Casey and Olivia were talking to Jessie.

"Jessie, tomorrow you will have to talk about what happened when you were hurt by Chad," Casey said.

"Talk to who?" Jessie asked.

"I'll be asking you questions and so will another attorney. The judge and jury will be listening," Casey explained. Jessie looked up at Olivia, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, honey," Olivia told her. "We need you to tell them what happened so that he will be gone for a long time."

"I don't want to talk about it again," Jessie said.

"You need to honey, you want him gone, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…"

"It'll be ok, me and Casey will be there the whole time." Elliot walked over and showed Olivia the picture the sketch artist drew. "This is pretty vague," she said as she handed it to Casey.

"Unless he wears the same outfit everyday," Casey replied.

"Show it to Munch and Fin," Olivia said. "See what they think." Elliot nodded and went over to Fin and John.

"Hey wait," Fin said. "Didn't Warner say here were red fibers under her fingernails?"

"Yeah, she had long fingernails. Whoever this guy is, will have some mean scratches." Olivia came over, overhearing their conversation. "Was there any other evidence?" she asked.

"Nope," Munch answered. "That's all we got." Jessie came over and tugged on Olivia's shirt. "Mom, Casey said she's going to take me to her office and talk to me," she said.

"I'm going to talk to her about tomorrow," Casey explained.

"Ok, I'll see you two later." She gave Jessie a hug. "Be good for Casey." Jessie smiled and left with the A.D.A.

Elliot's phone rang. "Manhattan SVU, Elliot Stabler." He listened intently to the caller and hung up the phone. "Summer was found at an abandoned warehouse. Same M.O. as Nicole."

"Let's go check it out," Olivia said. As Elliot and Olivia started to leave, Cragen walked in. "Munch, you and Fin go. Elliot and Olivia, come in my office," he said.

Munch shrugged his shoulders as Cragen went into his office. "Good luck," he whispered to the two detectives. "Thanks," Elliot said. Olivia and Elliot walked into Cragen's office and prepared for the worst.

"I did _not_ tell the commission about any of this," Cragen said. "You two are my best detectives and are too good to be put in computer crimes."

"Than-" Olivia started.

"But, after this case, Olivia, I want you to work with John, and Elliot work with Fin," he finished.

"Thank you so much captain," Olivia said. "You've done so much already, but can I have tomorrow off to go to Chad's trial? Jessie's supposed to testify."

"That's fine," Cragen said. "Elliot, you go too…"

"Thanks captain," Elliot said. Cragen smiled. "Go do your jobs." The two detectives smiled and turned to leave.

But Cragen stopped them, "Congratulations," he said smiling. "You two are one of the best couples I've seen for each other. Elliot, you're a lucky man." Olivia blushed and smiled.

"Yes I am," Elliot said. They left the office and went to Elliot's desk. "I'm so glad Cragens' so understanding," Olivia said.

"Yeah, even though we broke the rules more times than I can count," Elliot agreed. Olivia laughed.

Fin and Munch came back. "How'd it go?" Munch asked.

"You two have new partners," Elliot said.

"Who do I got?" John asked.

"Guess," Olivia said smiling.

"Oh no, the freak who wants to hug me?" he joked.

"Hey!" Olivia said. Munch laughed. "Fin, I guess you got Elliot."

"Kool, we can put a real hurtin' on someone," Fin said. Olivia laughed.

"What about you two?" Munch asked.

"What about us?" Elliot asked.

"I mean, did Cragen say anything to his bosses?"

"No, he just told us that after this case, we have new partners," Olivia explained. "So what did you guys find?"

"There was the same red fiber around the crime scene, but he was messy with this one. He left fingerprints around her neck," Fin replied.

Olivia's phone rang. "Manhattan S- ok, ok, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned to Elliot. "Jessie wants me to pick her up. I'll be back as soon as I can." She gave Elliot a kiss and left.

Cragen came up to them. "Where is she going?" he asked.

"Jessie called and asked Olivia to pick her up," Elliot replied.

"Oh, well call her and tell her that our 'red rapist' was spotted at Cinema 66. Same cashier."

Elliot called Olivia on his way to the theater. "Hey Liv, Jessie ok?"

"_Yeah, I think she just got stressed from all the questions."_

"Good, well our suspect was spotted at Cinema 66 by the cashier we talked to this morning. John and Fin are on their way as well."

"_Ok, I'll be right there." _They all met at the entrance. Elliot and Olivia stood behind their suspect at the ticket counter.

"Another movie?" Olivia asked him as Elliot grabbed him and put handcuffs on him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"Apparently it is," she said as they pushed him into the car. Once they got to the precinct, Munch and Fin interrogated None-of-your-Business while Olivia and Elliot went to get Jessie, again.

"She remembers practically everything," Casey explained. "She'll be fine tomorrow." She smiled and stroked Jessie's hair.

"Thank you Casey," Olivia said.

"No problem, I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	6. the trial

Ch. 6: the trial

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

The courtroom was silent as Casey walked through the double doors. "I'm sorry I'm late your Honor." She said, walking up to the desk.

"It's about time," a familiar voice said. Casey looked over and saw Jake s the defense lawyer. Her jaw dropped as she started to call up her first witness.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Jessie Benson as my first witness," she said.

"Benson?" Jake asked.

"I thought you knew everything about this case," Casey said. "After Jessie's parents died, Detective Olivia Benson adopted her."

Olivia watched as Jessie walked slowly and timidly to the witness stand, she was being led by a fellow police officer. Elliot sat next to Olivia, holding her hand. As Jessie sat down, Casey walked up to her.

"Jessie," she said. "Do you remember what happened when you were taken?"

"Which time?" Jessie asked quietly.

Casey looked at the floor. "The first time honey."

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jake cut in… "Your Honor… she's not capable of testifying-"

"Jessie…please?" Casey pleaded.

"He took me to his van and took me to a big house…and he…he…"Jessie looked down. "…made me pull down my pants…"

"Do you recognize who took you?" Jessie nodded and pointed to Chad. "No further questions." Casey said as she walked back to her desk.

Jake got up. "Is it true that you went into the van on your own?"

"Yes…" Jessie replied.

"And why is that?"

"He told me I could play with the toys in his van, he had lot's of them."

"Did you scream for help?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yes."

"Well then why did you go into the car?"

"I don't know…" Jessie started crying.

"Objection!" Casey yelled. Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand when Jessie started crying. "He's badgering the witness," Casey continued.

"No further questions," Jake said.

"You may step down," the judge said. Jessie got up and ran towards Olivia. Olivia stood up, as well as Elliot, and took her outside the courtroom. Olivia held Jessie, "Its ok honey."

Elliot stood next to Olivia and stroked Jessie's hair comfortingly. She reached her arms towards Elliot who took her. Olivia smiled. _Elliot would make a great father,_ she couldn't help thinking.

Casey came out of the courtroom. "I asked for a recess," she said. "Are you ok honey?" she asked Jessie. Jessie wiped her eyes and nodded. She quickly dug her head in Elliot's shoulder as Jake walked out.

"I can't believe you did that!" Casey yelled at him. "You go on a date with me to get information?" she asked in a lower voice.

"His lawyer backed out, so I filled in," he said.

"You could've told me," Casey said. "Do you enjoy making little kids cry?" she gestured toward Jessie who was sitting on Olivia's lap, Elliot was holding her hand, telling her something.

"I'm sorry," Jake said. "But this is my job." Casey rolled her eyes and walked away towards Olivia and Elliot. Jake watched as Jessie jumped off Olivia's lap and hugged Casey. A member of the jury came out and told the lawyer that their 10 minutes were up.

They walked into the courtroom.

Elliot and Olivia took Jessie back to their seats. After every witness was questioned and the closings were stated, the jury left to get their verdict. Olivia waited anxiously as the jury came back and handed the judge their verdict. She held Elliot's hand as the judge asked the jury's verdict.

"On the count of rape and kidnapping we find the defendant-" Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand. "-Guilty." She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Chad Sanderson would be gone for a very long time. Casey smiled and relaxed. She got up and walked over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Thank you so much Casey," Olivia said to her. "You don't know how much I wanted that slimebag in jail."

"It was my honor," Casey said smirking. "Where's he going now?" Jessie asked Casey.

Casey knelt down to Jessie's level. "He's going to be gong for a very long time," she told her, looking Jessie in the eyes. Jessie wrapped her arms around Casey's neck. Casey returned the hug and thought about everything the little girl has been through and how much she wanted to help Jessie.

Elliot walked up to Casey. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," she said standing up. Elliot pulled her to the side. "Can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure." He pulled out a little black box. He opened it and in it was a beautiful diamond ring.

"That's flattering but I thought you were with Olivia," Casey said smiling.

"It _is_ for Olivia," Elliot said. "You're her best friend; do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it," Casey said smiling. "When are you planning to ask her?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow…but what would be romantic?"

Casey smiled. "Take her to the park, Central Park, and I'll get everyone there," she said. "I'll set it up." She touched his arm. "I'll call you."

He smiled and returned to Olivia and Jessie. Casey looked at him, winked, and walked away. "Come on, let's get out of here," he told Olivia.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Eat?"

"Jeez…we go out to eat any more and we wouldn't be able to walk," Olivia said, patting her stomach.

"Then let's go to your place and I'll make dinner," Elliot offered.

"That sounds god," Olivia smiled and took Jessie's hand. "Com on honey, we're going home." They all walked out of the courthouse and headed down the steps when Fin stopped them.

"Vince just broke out of jail," he said breathlessly.

Olivia looked at him in surprise, "What?!"

"I'm sorry Liv but I need to take you two with me to the squad room," Fin said.

Olivia nodded and took Elliot's arm. "Olivia, you and Jessie go with Fin and I'll go to your apartment and pick up clothes and stuff," he told her.

"Ok," Olivia said. She and Jessie followed Fin o his squad car and went to the squad room. Once they walked through the double doors, Munch, Casey, and Don were all talking.

"Did you check his home?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he never stopped at his house," Munch answered.

"Where was he last seen?"

"A teenage couple saw him run past them, pushing one of them over," Don replied.

"Did you talk to them?"

"Yes, but it got us nowhere."

"Olivia, calm down," Casey said, grabbing her arm. "It's going to be fine."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "I can't do this again," she said.

"Liv, we're gonna do everything we can to find this guy," Fin told her.

"Let me help you," Olivia said to Cragen.

"Olivia, it's too dangerous," he replied. "I just can't sit here and do nothing. Let me help."

Cragen sighed. "Ok, but wait 'till Elliot gets here."

"I'll take Jessie home with me tonight," Casey offered.

"Ok," Olivia replied. "Jessie, when Elliot gets back with your stuff, you're going to spend the night with Casey." Jessie nodded. "What's wrong, mommy?"

Right then, Elliot walked in with a backpack of clothes. "Thank you," Olivia said, taking Jessie's clothes and giving them to Casey. "Are you sure you want to take her home with you?"

"Yes, anything you need. Just be careful," Casey replied. Olivia smiled and hugged Jessie. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okie dokie!" Jessie said happily, oblivious to what was going on.

"I want you four waiting for calls," Cragen told Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin.

While at her desk, Olivia was nervously clicking her pen. "Liv…Olivia-stop. It's gonna be ok," Elliot told her. She put down the pen and stared at the phone.

Elliot watched as she twisted her hair nervously around her finger. He stood up and walked behind Olivia. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, it'll be ok." She turned around in her chair with tears in her eyes. She looked at him with her brown eyes and Elliot melted. He pulled Olivia up, making her stand, and embraced her into a long hug.

Munch and Fin stared at the two, feeling like killing Vince for hurting Olivia like this. She was usually so strong, but this creep broke her down.

Olivia wiped her eyes, noticing Munch and Fin staring at her. "I fell so embarrassed," she said quietly to Elliot.

"You shouldn't, you have every right to feel this way," Elliot replied. John's phone rang and Olivia quickly turned towards him.

"Special Victims Unit," he answered. "Are you sure? Ok, thank you." He hung up the phone. "Vince was seen at the airport." The four detectives hurried to the airport and put on their wires.

As Elliot and Olivia were walking together, looking for Vince, Olivia asked, "So what happened with the 'red rapist' case?"

"Munch told me that his real name is Greg Huss. Munch and Fin got a confession from him… they say he's a crybaby." Olivia smiled. They walked past the ticket counter and noticed Vince sitting and waiting for the next flight.

"Flight number 49 is leaving in 5 minutes," the speaker said. Vince started to stand but saw Elliot and Olivia walking towards him. He shot up and ran in a random direction. Elliot and Olivia ran after him and pushed through the crowds.

"He's running!" Olivia yelled into her wire. "He's at the North end!" They followed Vince as he locked himself in a room. Elliot kicked the door open. The two detectives continued the chase as Vince slowed down.

Elliot tackled him to the floor. Vince hit Elliot on the head and tried to make an escape but Olivia kicked him to the floor. Elliot started throwing punches at him in anger. All Olivia could do was stare.

Munch and Fin ran up to Elliot and pulled him off of Vince. John handcuffed Vince. "You see that?" Vince yelled. "That's police brutality!"

Fin got in his face, "A lot worse will happen if you ever hurt Olivia again."

Vince smiled and looked over at Olivia who was talking to Elliot. Fin glared at him and roughly pushed him towards and exit.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked Elliot. "Yeah, I'm fine…stupid punk." Olivia grabbed his arm and walked out the door with him. "I can't believe this happened again," Olivia said.

Elliot grabbed her hand. "It's over, it's ok." Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and smiled. "Thank you for being here for me." She said. "…let's go home.

_At Olivia's apartment…_

"Come on, let me help you," Olivia said as she tried to take the spatula out of Elliot's hand.

"No, no no no," he said, pushing her hand out of the way. "I told you _I'd _make dinner."

"Aw, I wanna help." Elliot shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her around and pushed her into the living room. He pushed her on the couch. Olivia tried standing back up but Elliot pushed her back down.

She laughed and crossed her arms across her chest, pouting. "Hmph."

"It's almost done," he said. He sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I feel a little better," she replied. Elliot grabbed her hands. Their faces were close to each other. Elliot was about to kiss her when the oven went off. He got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with two bowls of spaghetti. He handed Olivia a bowl and sat next to her.

Olivia turned on the TV and they were silent as they ate. When they were done, Elliot started to take her dishes when Olivia stopped him. "I'll take care of these," she smiled and went to the kitchen. Elliot put his hands behind his head and smiled.

When Olivia came back into the living room, she sat down next to him. Elliot put his arm around her shoulders as they watched the news.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. She put her hand on his chest and pushed away. "I have to get up early to pick up Jessie," she said.

Elliot nodded. "I'll get going. I'll see you in the morning." Olivia smiled. "K."

Before Elliot walked out the door, he turned around. "Hey, you wanna go to the park with me tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Olivia answered. "See you at work."


	7. Question

Ch: 7:

At 5 in the morning, Casey's phone rang. She sleepily answered it. "Hello? Elliot?" she looked over at her clock. "Elliot, it's 5 in the morning."

"_Sorry, I'm supposed to meet Olivia at the park later."_

"Aw! You two are so cute!"

"_Where are you going to have everyone at?"_

"I was thinking about you walk with her on the jogger's trail and I'll have everyone hide in the woods. What time?"

"_At 2:30."_

"Ok, I'll be there." She got up out of bed. "By the bench, propose there," Casey said. At that moment, there was a knock at her door. "I gotta go. See you later." She hung up the phone and walked to the door. "I'm coming!"

She opened the door and Olivia stood in the doorway. "Man, you guys get up early," Casey said.

"Oh, I have to get over to work and wanted to take Jessie with me," Olivia said. She looked at Casey's pajamas.

"Yeah…it's my day off," Casey said smiling. "Why don't I get her ready and take her to the squad room?"

"That's fine; I'm supposed to meet Elliot at the park at 2:30. How about 2:00?" Olivia said.

Casey tried really hard not to smile. "Ok."

"Thank you," Olivia left and went to the precinct. Elliot was at his locker, putting away his stuff. "Hey," he said when he saw her.

"Hey, good morning," Olivia replied. She looked at Munch and Fin who had big smiles on their faces. "What's with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison. She gave them a weird look and sat at her desk.

Cragen came out of his office. "Olivia, can I talk to you for a second?" She got up and followed him into his office. "What's up?"

Cragen closed the door behind him. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…um, I'm doing better. Just a little stressed."

"I just wanted to let you know that Vince is going to rot in jail."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you captain."

"For what?"

"For everything…Jessie, Vince….Elliot," she said looking out the window seeing Elliot talking to Munch and Fin.

"Olivia, you are one of my best detectives, you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you." Cragen's phone rang. He answered it and shooed Olivia out of the room. When Olivia got to her desk, John, Fin, and Eliot abruptedly stopped talking. "What the heck's going on?" she asked the three.

"Nothing," Elliot said. Cragen came out of his office. "New case for you four. Olivia go with John, Fin, you with Elliot," he said. John and Olivia decided to go the crime scene while Fin and Elliot went to talk to the park director, where the vic was found.

When Munch and Olivia got here, they looked at each other. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Olivia asked him.

Munch nodded. "Yep."

"Wow, that's bizarre, a rape at the zoo. Ew." They walked up to the ambulances. A woman was about to be put in the ambulance. "Can I talk to her for a second?" Olivia asked the people putting her in the ambulance.

"You can ride with her," one of them replied. "She needs to get to a hospital." Olivia looked at Munch and he nodded.

He walked over to the CSU workers as Olivia climbed into the ambulance. "So what happened?" he asked them.

"The vic was taking her 4 year old to the zoo when the perp got her."

"Where's the kid now?"

"He's fine," the CSU worker said. "He's on his way to the hospital, just to make sure he is ok." Munch nodded. "Any evidence?"

"Yeah, we have a wallet with no ID in it. We'll get prints on it and call you if we get anything."

"Thanks," Munch said.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­\

"Does stuff like this usually happen?" Elliot asked the park director.

"No," he replied. "There's usually pretty good security.

"Did you find her?" Fin asked.

"Yes, it's so tragic. I never thought I'd ever see anything like this."

"That New York for you," Elliot said. "Did you see anybody around her?"

"No, wait- there was one guy who had his eye on her at the entrance."

"Can you describe him?"

"Yes, um, black hair and brown eyes. Medium built with this awful scar on his face."

"Thank you," Fin said as they walked away. "So you're popping the big question today," Fin said to Elliot.

"Yeah," he replied smiling.

"Congrats man, you two deserve each other."

"Thanks."

"You tell your kids yet?"

"No, I honestly haven't thought about it…"

"Go talk to them and get them to come to Central Park. I'll cover you."

"Thanks Fin."

When Elliot got to Kathy's house, Kathleen answered the door. "Hi dad!" she said.

"Hey sweetheart, is everyone here?"

"Yeah."

"Go get your brother and sisters." Kathleen ran up the stairs and came back with Maureen, Dickie, and Elizabeth. "Daddy!" Elizabeth and Dickie screamed while running down the stairs. He gave them a big hug.

"Why don't you guys go in the living room," Elliot told them. As they sat on the couch Maureen asked, "What going on Dad?"

"Is your mom home?"

"No. I'm watching them while she's out shopping."

"Oh, well I have something important to tell you four…." He paused for a second. "Do you guys like Olivia?"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"Good, 'cuz I'm going to ask her to marry me today."

"Are you serious, Dad?" Maureen asked. "That's great!" She got up and gave her dad a hug.

"I want you guys there when I ask the question. I'll call your mom; Casey will pick you guys up."

"What time?"

"Around 2," he looked at his watch. "I gotta get back to work."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When Munch got to the vic's hospital room, Olivia was coming out of the room. "Hey, find anything?" she asked him.

"A wallet with no ID," he answered. "You?"

"He left his DNA and a hair."

"How's she doing?"

Olivia sighed. "She is in a coma right now."

"What about her child?"

"He's fine… she was pregnant."

"_Was?_"

"Her child died because of her beating."

Munch sighed. "What are her chances?"

"Not good."

He shook his head. Olivia's phone rang. "Benson. Hey, ok. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Elliot said that a medium built man was seen eyeing our vic. He has black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his face," she told John.

"Let's head back to the precinct," John said. When Olivia and John got to the precinct, Casey was there. She was standing next to Jessie, who was sitting in Olivia's seat.

"Hi mommy!" Jessie said as Olivia walked in. she ran to her mom and hugged her leg.

"Hey sweetheart. How was staying at Casey's?" Olivia asked her.

"Fun!" Jessie exclaimed. She motioned for Olivia to come down to her level. "I missed you though." She whispered in Olivia's ear. Olivia smiled and stood up straight. "Thank you Casey," she said.

"You're welcome." Casey smiled.

Cragen came up to Olivia and John. "You two need to talk to the vic's boss. Elliot and Fin are at the parent's house." They nodded. Olivia took Jessie's hand and led her out the doors.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I haven't seen Jessica in two years," the vic's mom told Elliot and Fin. "What happened?"

"She was attacked," Fin replied.

"Is she ok? Can I see her?"

"She's at the hospital," Elliot explained. "She's in a coma."

"Oh my goodness, what about Jacob, my grandson?"

"He's fine, he's with her at the hospital."

Jessica's mother shook her head. "Who would do this to my daughter?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to Jessica?" Olivia asked John Sands, Jessica's boss.

"No, everyone loves her. She's so smart and nice. She's a great nurse."

"Any of her patients get mad at her or acted inappropriately toward her?" Munch asked.

"No, not that I can think of-" Munch's phone rang. "-You should ask her best friend, Natasha, she's another nurse."

"Thank you," Olivia said and turned to Munch, who was hanging up his phone. "They got prints on the wallet, but there were no hits in the system," he told Olivia.

"Natasha is Jessica's best friend, we should talk to her," Olivia said.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Oh my gosh, how could this happen?" Jessica's husband, Nathan, sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rossen. Jessica and Jacob are in the hospital, you can see them."

"Is Jacob ok?" Nathan looked up.

"Yes, he's fine. Jessica's in a coma though."

"Will she be ok?" Elliot sighed. "It doesn't look good. Do you know anyone who would want to do this to her?"

"No. I have to see them."

Elliot nodded. "Thank you for your time." Elliot and Fin left for the precinct.

"Natasha Riggs?" Olivia asked one of the nurses.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Jessica Rossen?"

"Yes, she's my best friend."

"Do you know if any of her patients acted inappropriately toward her?"

"There was one man, he kept hitting on her."

"Do you know his name?" Munch asked.

"Yeah…um, Brian Logan."

"What was he in for?"

"He broke his leg in a car accident."

"Thank you," Olivia said as they walked away. They headed back for the precinct. When they got there, Elliot and Fin were talking.

"Hey, what did you get?" Fin asked.

"Jessica's friend Natasha said that one of her patients named Brian Logan was hitting on her," Olivia said. She turned to Munch. "We should go talk to Jacob," she said.

Munch looked at his watch. It was close to 2:00. "You go, I have to finish some paperwork." Olivia nodded and left.

"Nice save," Fin told Munch. "Let's go to the park."

When Olivia got to Jessica's hospital room, she saw Jacob trying to read a comic book. When she knocked on the open door, Jacob looked up. "Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

"Hi," the little boy said.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Olivia asked, sitting across from him.

"Ok."

"Did you see who attacked your mom?"

"Yes…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, just mommy."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No." Olivia sighed.

"Can I help you?" Olivia turned around a saw a man in the doorway. "Daddy!" Jacob yelled, running toward him.

"I'm Detective Benson."

"Did you get any leads?" he asked.

"We have someone in mind."

"I can't believe this happened."

"Mr. Rossen, did you know she was pregnant?"

"What?!"

"She never told you?"

"No, did the baby make it?"

"No, I'm sorry." Nathan wiped his face with his hand. He looked over at his wife.

Olivia looked at her watch. "I have to go. Call me if you find out anything." She handed him her card. He nodded and watched her leave.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When Olivia got to Central Park, Elliot was nowhere to be seen. She sat on a bench and waited for him. About 5 minutes later, Elliot walked up to her.

"Hey," she said. "I thought you weren't coming."

"There's no chance of that happening," Elliot replied smiling. "Let's walk on the trail."

"Ok," Olivia smiled. As they walked, they held hands. "Did Jacob tell you anything?" Elliot asked.

"Just that he saw the man. Let's not talk about work," Olivia replied. Elliot smiled as they approached another bench. As Olivia was walking past the bench, Elliot stopped and grabbed her arm, making her turn around.

He pulled her toward the bench and sat down. Olivia sat down wondering what he was doing. Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. He opened it, showing her the diamond ring. Olivia gasped.

"Olivia Benson," Elliot started. "I have loved you since I first met you. Will you marry me?" Olivia started crying as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes," she managed to say. She hugged him tightly. Jessie jumped out of the bushes followed by Casey, Fin, John, and Elliot's kids.

"Oh my goodness!" Casey squealed as she hugged Olivia. "Congratulations!"

"Congrats, man," Fin and Munch both said, shaking Elliot's hand. Olivia and Elliot stood up. Olivia hugged Elliot again and they both kissed each other. Jessie smiled, jumping up and down.

"Are you my daddy now?" she asked Elliot. He smiled. "Yes, I'm your daddy now." Jessie smiled and hugged both Olivia and Elliot.

Dickie walked up to Elliot. "Does that mean Olivia is our other mom?" he asked. Elliot looked over at Olivia and she smiled. "Yes," he answered. Dickie smiled and hugged Olivia.

Olivia smiled as she hugged both Dickie and Jessie. "That means you're my new little sister," Maureen said to Jessie. "Yay!" the little girl screamed. Kathleen didn't say anything, just looked at the ground.

"What's wrong honey?" Elliot asked his middle child. As he asked that, he heard a scream coming from farther up the trail. Olivia heard it too and turned to Elliot. He pulled out his gun and started running up the trail.

"Casey, stay here with the kids," she said, following Elliot. When they got to the source of the scream, they couldn't believe what they saw.


	8. plans

Ch.8:

When Elliot and Olivia got to the source of the scream, they were dismayed. A young woman was lying on the ground, all beaten up. An older man ran away as Elliot started to chase him. Olivia stayed with the woman, trying to comfort her.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson, I need an ambulance to Central Park now!" she said into her walkie talkie. Munch and Fin ran up to Olivia and the woman. Fin took off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. Olivia heard sirens as she saw Elliot run back.

"He got away," he said, breathing heavily. The ambulance came and Elliot, Munch, and Fin helped the woman into the ambulance. Olivia turned to Elliot. "I'll ride with her." She gave him a kiss and climbed into the ambulance.

Elliot sighed and stepped back as the ambulance drove away. "So much for a walk in the park," Fin said.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Casey asked running up to them.

"Another victim," Elliot replied. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Maureen," Casey replied. They walked back to the bench and got the kids. "What happened dad?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing, honey, I'll tell you-"

"See? That's what got you and mom divorced!" Kathleen shouted. Elliot stood there in shock as did Casey, who was trying to get the 3 younger kids settled down. "You never told us or mom about anything," Kathleen continued.

"Kathleen, I didn't want you guys to have to worry about the stuff that goes on at work. Maureen has already been through that," Elliot explained. Maureen came over. "Trust me, just seeing that body gave me nightmares for weeks," she said.

"Come on, I'll take you guys home," Elliot said, leading them to the car. He turned to Casey. "Thank you for setting all of this up," he told her.

"You're welcome, I love helping my best friends," she smiled. "I'll keep Jessie with me until you get done dropping your kids off."

"Thank you," Elliot said, again.

During the drive to Kathy's house, everyone was silent. After about 10 minutes of this silence, Dickie and Elizabeth started fighting and hitting each other.

"Hey, settle down," Elliot said, looking in the mirror to see them. Elizabeth stook her tongue to Dickie and turned around. When they got to the house, the four kids jumped out of the car, saying their goodbyes. Elliot watched as his kids walked into the house. Kathleen was last and looked back at Elliot before she went inside.

_If Kathleen doesn't want me to marry Olivia, that's her problem_, Elliot told himself as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When Elliot got to the hospital, he saw Olivia sitting in the waiting room. She had her head in her hands; Elliot could clearly see that she was exhausted. He sat down in the chair next to her and ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly.

Olivia looked up, not seeing him sit down. "Hey, how's our vic?" Elliot asked.

"Her name is Jennifer Watson and has no family," Olivia replied. She sighed. "Where's Jessie?"

"She's with Casey." Olivia nodded and stood up. Elliot looked up at her. "Any news about Jessica?" he asked.

"No, not yet."

Elliot shook his head. "How's Jennifer?"

"Not as bad as Jessica. She's sleeping now. I was just waiting fro her to wake up."

"You're done waiting," the doctor said. "She woke up."

Olivia started to leave when Elliot grabbed her hand and stood up. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" he told her. "I'll ask Jennifer questions and pick up Jessie when I'm done here. Come by the precinct in a couple of hours."

"Ok," Olivia said. "Thanks." Elliot hugged her and kissed her forehead. He left and walked into Jennifer's room.

"Hi Jennifer, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"Where's Olivia?" she asked.

"She left a little while ago to take care of something. Now, what exactly happened at the park?"

"I was walking along the jogging trail when this man runs up and drags me off the trail…" she paused. "Then he…tried to rape me but when I screamed he started punching me. The next thing I know, I'm here."

"Do you remember exactly what he looked like?" Elliot asked. When he was chasing the perp, he just got a look at the back of his head.

"He had, uh, dark hair, brown eyes, and this awful scar on his face…I tried not to look at it."

"Do you, by any chance, know a Jessica Rossen?"

"Yes, she's one of the nurses I work with, why?" Jennifer sat up in her bed.

"She was attacked also. But she was raped and is in a coma."

"Oh no, she was – she _is_ a very nice person. She's a great friend."

"Thank you for your help," Elliot said. He drove to Casey's office to pick up Jessie. When he got there, Jessie was playing on the computer while Casey was working on one of her cases.

When Elliot walked through the door, Jessie ran toward him. "Daddy!" she said, hugging his leg.

Casey looked up from her files. "Hey Elliot. I'm working on Vince's trial. I plan to fry the scumball."

Elliot shook his head. "I swear if he so much as looks at Olivia at his trial, I'll kill him myself," he said.

"So when's the big date?" Casey asked, putting away her files.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Olivia about it," Elliot replied.

Casey smiled. "Who's gonna be your best man?"

"I was thinking either Munch or Fin."

Casey laughed. "I can hear the argument now."

Elliot smiled. "Thank you for keeping Jessie here."

"You're welcome…Where's Olivia?" Casey asked.

"I told her to go home, she looked exhausted." Elliot looked down at Jessie who was tugging on his pant leg. "Can I stay here?" she asked him.

"No, Casey needs to finish her work. Come on; let's go see Uncle Munch and Fin." Elliot grabbed Jessie's hand. "Thanks again," he said to Casey and left.

When they got to the precinct, everyone looked incredibly busy. Cragen hurriedly walked past him. "Captain, what's going on?" Elliot asked, still holding Jessie's hand.

"Our suspect was sighted at a subway. Munch and Fin are there now," Cragen replied.

"Jennifer described the same man that the park director did. She's a nurse too," Elliot explained. Cragen nodded and walked away. Elliot walked to his desk and saw Olivia at hers.

"Olivia? I thought you were going home," he said.

"I did, but Munch called and I came here." Jessie ran to her mom. "Hi mommy!" she said. "Hey honey," Olivia replied, lifting the little girl onto her lap. "Did you talk to Jennifer?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Yeah, she wasn't raped but badly beaten she described him as a man with black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his face. She's a nurse as well."

"Our perp has a fetish for nurses," Olivia said.

"What's a fet-ish?" Jessie asked. At that moment, Munch and Fin walked in with their suspect. "Lookie what we caught," Munch said. They pushed him into an empty interrogation room.

"Where were you this morning?" Munch asked the suspect.

"At home."

"You weren't at the zoo?" Fin asked.

"No, I was at home."

"Any alibi?"

"No, I live alone."

"Do you know any of these women?" Munch asked, showing him pictures of Jessica and Jennifer.

"Yeah, she was my nurse," he said, pointing to Jessica's picture.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, what's your name?" Fin asked.

"Brian Logan."

Cragen knocked on the outside window. Munch and Fin walked out the door. "We're gonna have him stand in a line up tomorrow morning. Go home and get some sleep," Cragen told them. He said the same to Elliot and Olivia.

"I guess I'll se you in the morning," Elliot said, standing up out of his chair. Olivia took Jessie's hand and stood up as well. "Come on Jessie."

"I'm…tired," Jessie said yawning. "Good, so am I," Olivia said smiling. When she and Jessie got home, the phone rang. "Hello?" Olivia answered.

"_Hey Liv,"_ she heard Casey say. _"I just wanted to let you know that Vince's trial starts in a couple of days."_

"Will I have to testify?"

"_Yes, if we want him put away longer for kidnapping, stalking, and harassment along with the rape and murder charges."_

"Will Jessie have to?"

"_I don't think it's necessary."_

Olivia sighed. "Good, I don't think she can handle another defense attorney."

"_I'm sorry about that Liv, I would've dumped Jake sooner if I knew he was Chad's defense attorney."_

"It's not your fault Casey, you didn't know."

"_Did you and Elliot talk about when the big day's gonna be?"_

"No, I just got home and Jessie's getting ready for bed. I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"_Really? Oh my gosh, that would be awesome!"_ Casey squealed.

"I was planning on you, Melinda, and Maureen being my bridesmaids and Jessie being the flower girl." Olivia said. "What's a flower girl?" Jessie asked, coming out of her room in her PJ's.

"That means you get to throw flowers on the floor," Olivia told her.

"Yay!" Jessie said. Casey laughed over the phone. _"I'll see you tomorrow. I hear there are many witnesses to do a line up."_

"Bye Casey." Olivia hung up the phone.

"When do I get to throw flowers on the floor?" Jessie asked. Olivia laughed.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Can't I stay up?"

"I thought you were tired," Olivia said, picking up Jessie.

"I'm not anymore." Olivia carried Jessie to her room and dropped her on the bed.

"Well, mommy is," she said, putting the covers over Jessie. Olivia yawned. "Besides, you need to get used to going to bed early, school for you starts Monday."

"School? Does that mean we can't do things together?"

"No honey, we can do lots of things together, just after you get home from school," Olivia stroked Jessie's hair. "So what do you think about Elliot being your new daddy?"

"I'm happy," she said smiling. Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," she said, turning off the light.

"Goodnight," Jessie said silently as she fell asleep.

At the SVU squad room the next morning…

Elliot and Olivia led Jacob into the room in which the line up was taking place. Casey was already in there, along with Brian's attorney. "I need you to point out the man who attacked your mother," Casey told Jacob.

"Number 4," the little boy said. Meanwhile, Olivia was outside the room talking to Nathan. "How's Jessica?" she asked.

"She's getting worse," Nathan replied.

"Mr. Rossen, I'm so sorry." Jacob came out of the room, led by Casey. Olivia looked at her as if to say 'Did he pick Brian?'. Casey nodded and said, "Bring in Jennifer."

Jennifer was sitting with Elliot when Olivia walked over to them. "You ready?" she asked Jennifer. Jennifer nodded and stood up. She walked up to the window and looked carefully at all of the men. "Number 4," she finally said.

Olivia walked in as Jennifer left. "Do you need the park director to come in?" she asked Casey.

"No, his ID would be circumstantial. He just saw him stare at Jessica." Olivia nodded and left, Casey following. She walked up to Elliot.

"El, where's Jessie?"

"She went with Munch and Fin to drop off Brian's fingerprints and DNA to Warner," he replied. "They promised not to argue about their theories in front of her." Olivia laughed.

Casey walked up to the couple. "Hey, Vince's trial starts tomorrow," she told them. "Are you ready to testify?"

Olivia nodded. "What time?"

"8:30 tomorrow morning."

"We'll be there," Elliot said. Casey smiled and walked away. "So how did the line up go?" Elliot asked.

"Both Jacob and Jennifer IDed Brian as the rapist," Olivia replied.

Elliot nodded. "Did you think about a day for the wedding yet?" he asked Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia smiled. "I've been thinking about that a lot." Olivia grabbed Elliot's hands. "Let's make it soon," she said.

Elliot smiled. "You're excited, aren't you?"

"And you aren't?"

"I'm very excited that I get to spend the rest of my life with a very beautiful woman." Olivia blushed.

"How about next weekend?" she asked.

"That sounds good, who are we inviting?"

"I was thinking about Munch, Fin, Casey, Warner, Cragen, your family…that's about it. At a little church…not many people can know or you, me, and Cragen will loose our jobs."

Elliot smiled. "Ok, is Jessie gonna be the flower girl?"

"Yeah, she's real excited. What about best man?"

"Munch and/or Fin."

"We're gonna be hearing it from them all week," Olivia said smiling.

Meanwhile, John and Fin were dropping off the DNA with Jessie. Warner was doing an autopsy of a dead suspect. Fin quickly covered Jessie's eyes and led her out of the room.

"Since when did you get a kid?" Warner asked Munch.

Munch laughed. "She's not mine, she's Olivia's."

"What? How come nobody ever tells me these things?"

"We've been real busy down at the station. Here's our suspect's DNA and fingerprints."

"I'll match it to the DNA found in Jessica, just wait a second."

"I bring you more good news," Munch said. "Our Elliot and Olivia are getting married."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"That's awesome!"

"Is it safe to come in now?" they heard Fin say.

"Yes, come in," Warner said. Fin walked in with Jessie. "I was just analyzing the DNA," Warner explained to Fin.

Jessie looked up at Fin. "That means she's matching it to the other DNA we found," Fin told her. Munch and Warner looked at him. "What? She told me she wants to be a detective like her mom; mine as well learn something while she's here."

John laughed. "Was it a match?"

"Brian Logan is our perp," Warner replied.

"Thanks," Munch said as they walked out the door. "Thank you," Jessie said. Warner, Munch, and Fin all started laughing.

"You're getting more and more like your mother every day," John said. "Maybe she'll be the next on our team of detectives."

When they got back to the squad room, they saw Elliot and Olivia talking to each other. "Meet your Jr. Detective," Munch said, pushing Jessie lightly toward Olivia.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Fin taught her about analyzing DNA," Munch replied. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I wanna be a detective like you mommy," Jessie said.

"No you don't," Elliot and Olivia said together.

"Why not?" Olivia looked at Munch and Fin and gave them a stern look. "Honey, what we see every day, I hope you never see."

She walked over to Munch and Fin. Elliot took Jessie to his desk. "I don't want Jessie to be involved with what we do. It's ok that you told her about DNA stuff, but I don't want her to be exposed to the stuff outside of our squad room," she told them. John and Fin nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for taking her though; she hasn't seen anything besides the squad room for a while." Munch smiled. Elliot walked up to the three detectives.

"Anyways, is Brian our guy?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, he's toast," Fin said. "So Elliot, you figure out who's gonna be your best man?" he asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth I was going to choose either you or Munch," Elliot replied. Olivia looked at him in concern; this was gonna be one heck of an argument.

Olivia and Elliot walked away with Jessie before Munch and Fin started arguing. They went into Cragen's office.

"Hey captain," Olivia said. "I was wondering, since I don't exactly have a father, um…" she paused as Cragen stared at her. "…I was wondering if you'd walk me down the isle." She let out a deep breath.

"I would be honored to Olivia," he said smiling. "You're like a daughter to me." Olivia smiled and hugged him.

"So when's the big day?" Cragen asked.

"Next weekend," Elliot said. Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"I'm assuming Jessie's going to be the flower girl?" Cragen said.

"Yeah," Jessie replied, beaming. Olivia smiled.

"Well I've known him longer!" they heard Munch say. Olivia and Elliot turned around. They ran out of Cragen's office.

"You guys! Stop arguing! Not here, we don't want to get fired," Olivia said.

"Guys, calm down. You guys have been good partners for a long time, don't let this come between you two," Elliot said. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys," Fin said. "Sorry Munch."

"Same here man," Munch said as they shook hands. Olivia smiled as she and Elliot walked away.

"Why don't you have both of them be your best man?" she said.

"Can I do that?"

"Yeah, why not? I get three bridesmaids. By the way, we need to go talk to your family."

Elliot sighed. "I don't know how well Kathy's gonna take this."

"_She _divorced _you_, it's not her problem any more." Olivia hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're right," he said. "Besides Kathleen already has a problem."

Olivia looked up at him. "What? She has a problem with us getting married?"

"I don't know for sure, it's just her attitude. And her saying stuff about me and Kathy getting divorced."

Olivia put her head back on Elliot's shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked.

"No, she'll get over it." They heard footsteps running toward them in the empty hallway. They pulled away from each other. Olivia turned around and saw Jessie running towards them.

"Mommy!" she said. "Casey's looking for you."

"Where is she honey?" Olivia asked.

"At your desk."

Elliot and Olivia each grabbed one of Jessie's hands and walked with her to the squad room.

"Hey Casey," Olivia said. "What's up?"

"The sky." Jessie laughed. Olivia smiled at the laughing child. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

Olivia looked at Cragen. "Go ahead and go," he said.

"Thanks," Olivia said, grabbing her files.

"Good luck at court tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"See you in the morning," Elliot said. He kissed her and watched her leave with Casey and Jessie.

"Man, you're pathetic," Munch said smiling.

Elliot smiled as well. "John, Fin, I want both of you to be my best men," he said.

"Really? Thanks." Fin said. "Thanks," Munch repeated. "Who's gonna be Olivia's bridesmaids?"

"She wanted Casey, Melinda, and Maureen to be her bridesmaids and I wanted Dickie to be the ring bearer," Elliot replied.

Munch smiled. "I told Olivia this, I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks John," he said.

While at the diner, Casey and Olivia talked to each other. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. Anything to nail him." Casey smiled. Olivia looked over at Jessie. The little girl ordered spaghetti and was having a hard time keeping it on her fork.

"Honey, you have sauce all over your face," Olivia said, laughing. She wiped Jessie's face with her napkin. "Do you need help with that?"

"No…" Jessie said, trying to keep her noodles on her fork.

"Come on, give it here." Olivia took her bowl and cut the noodles in smaller pieces. "Here," she said. "Try that."

"I could've done it myself," Jessie replied. Casey and Olivia started laughing.

"I've never seen you this happy," Casey said smiling.

"Elliot and Jessie are the best things that happened to me," Olivia said. "the only thing I hate is having to keep it a secret."

"Isn't getting different partners enough?" Casey asked.

"According to the commission, it's different units. You can't blame them though." Olivia sighed. "I was thinking about going back into computer crimes."

"Are you sure? You love your job at SVU."

"I know, but this is dragging you, Cragen, Munch, and Fin into this. If the commission found out and knew that you guys knew, you could be fired. I don't want to risk that."

Casey sighed. "You should keep thinking about it." she said. Olivia nodded and looked over at Jessie. She was dozing off. Olivia smiled.

"Thank you for dinner," she told Casey. "I better get Jessie home before she falls asleep in her spaghetti." Olivia and Casey started laughing. Olivia stood up and picked Jessie up out of her chair. "See you in the morning," she said. She left the diner, carrying Jessie to the car.

On the way home, Olivia kept thinking about everything she was going to say in court the next morning. She was getting nervous, she had testified many times before but this was totally different. She was about to tell the court everything that happened the last few weeks. Once Olivia got Jessie to bed when they got home, she went to sleep waiting for the next day.


	9. the trial II

Chapter 9: the Trial II

The next morning, Olivia sat outside of the courtroom, waiting to be called in. Elliot sat next to her, with Jessie sitting on his knee. "Olivia Benson," they heard. Olivia walked through the doors and sat at he witness' stand. Elliot and Jessie sat in the front row of spectators.

Casey was first to question Olivia. "Detective Benson, when was the first time you got a threat from Mr. Kalmer?" she asked.

"August 8, when we got our new case concerning his victims," Olivia replied.

"What did he say to you?"

"Objection! Hearsay," the defense exclaimed.

"I'll rephrase, what did he do next?"

"He told me not to investigate the case and that he knew I had a daughter and where I lived."

"What happened next?"

"I continued to get calls from Vince at home. The next day he sent me an email telling me that if anyone in the squad kept investigating, something terrible would happen."

"And did something horrible happen?" Casey felt bad that she was making Olivia relive all of this.

"Yes," Olivia paused. "Jessie and I spent the night at my partner's home because Vince knew where I live. Detective John Munch and Fin Tutuola showed me something they found in Vince's home."

"What did they find?"

"They found a list he made of everywhere Jessie and I was that week. I went to go check on Jessie…and she wasn't there," Olivia looked down at her hands, which were tightly squeezed together on her lap. "The bedroom window was broken. I had no idea how he knew I was staying there."

"What did you do after this?"

"I went to the squad room with Elliot, John, and Fin. When I got there, there was a message on my computer saying to meet him at my apartment."

"And did you?"

"Yes, when we got there, he was in my room waiting for me."

"Where was Jessie at this time?"

"I didn't know until he opened the closet. He pulled her out and used her as a shield." Olivia looked at Jessie and struggled not to cry as she remembered how scared she was. "I was terrified that he was going to do something horrible to her, she already went through enough."

"What happened to Jessie?" Casey grimaced at the question, knowing Jessie was in the room. But the jury needed to know the trauma she was in.

Olivia took a deep breath. "About a week earlier she was kidnapped and raped." Olivia knew Casey was having a hard time with this.

"What happened next?" Casey asked.

"Well, uh, he had his gun to her head and we offered him a deal to let her go. But he refused it, he made his way to the door and pushed Jessie towards me and ran. Detective Tutuola took him into custody."

"Is it true that the defendant escaped from prison?"

"Yes, my partner and I saw him at the airport, getting ready to leave the country."

"Thank you," Casey smiled at Olivia. "No further questions." She walked back to her seat and saw that Cragen, Munch, and Fin were also there, sitting beside Elliot and Jessie.

The defense attorney stood up. "Detective Benson, why did you take special interest in Jessie's case?"

"Objection!" Casey said. 'We're here about Vince's trial, not Jessie's."

"Sustained," the judge said.

"You were terrified about what might happen to Jessie, right?"

"Of course, she's my daughter," Olivia said.

"What if she wasn't your daughter?"

"I would do the same thing for anyone taken hostage," Olivia replied angrily.

"What is your relationship like with Detective Elliot Stabler?"

"Objection!" Casey said, she knew where this was going. "Relevance."

"Your Honor," the defense said. "This is relevant because of the way they handled the situation."

"Overruled," the judge said. "I'd like to hear this."

Olivia panicked, if anyone else knew, they were fired. "Can you repeat the question?" Olivia asked, hoping she just heard wrong. Elliot and Cragen looked at each other.

"What is your relationship like with Detective Stabler?" the attorney repeated.

"Well, we've been partners for 8 years. Over those 8 years, we've become best friends." She wasn't going to say any more.

"Well why did you spend the night at Detective Stabler's house and not stay at the precinct?"

"Jessie had been at the precinct for a couple of days straight. She also knew Elliot better than anyone else in the department."

"Why is that?"

"Hm, maybe it's because he's my partner," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Watch your tome Ms. Benson," the judge warned.

"Did you two spend any time other than work together?"

"Yes," Olivia said, obviously annoyed. "He helped me get Jessie some clothes."

"Why didn't you ask another one of your co-workers?"

"Because he has 3 daughters. I don't see how any of this is your business."

"Your Honor," Casey started. "I don't see how any of these questions have to do with this trial."

"Sustained," the judge replied. "Either move on or sit down."

"No further questions," the defense attorney sate down and Olivia stepped down, letting out a deep breath. Olivia went over to Elliot and sat down next to him. Jessie crawled from Elliot's lap over to Olivia's. Olivia hugged her tightly.

When it became Casey's turn to question Vince, she was ready to grill him. But when he answered her first question, she was shocked. "Why did you target Detective Benson?" she asked.

"Because she was the first person I talked to." Casey was shocked; she was expecting him to deny he called or some kind of argument. "How did you know about her having a daughter?"

"I read it in the paper."

"What about where she lived?"

"I was just bluffing about that, until I found out later that night. You can find anyone if you ask the right people." He looked directly at Olivia and smiled.

She shivered from the coldness she saw in his eyes. Jessie dug her head into Olivia's shoulder, not wanting to look at Vince. Olivia put her hand on the back of the little girl's head, stroking it comfortingly.

"Did you call Detective Benson at her home?" Casey asked Vince, disgusted at how he showed no signs of guilt whatsoever.

"Yes. One time even Jessie answered, but she hung up before I could say 'hi'."

Casey got angry. "Did you kidnap Jessie from Detective Stabler's home?"

"Yes, I just cut open the window and there she was, sleeping like a baby."

"I've had enough of this," Olivia said quietly. She stood up, still holding Jessie, and began to walk out of the courtroom.

"Where are you going Olivia?" she heard Vince say. Olivia walked quickly out of the room. Elliot stood up, following her. Casey turned to Vince. "No further questions."

Elliot walked out of the courtroom and saw Olivia sitting down with her head in her hands. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia put her head in his shoulder, not crying, but emotionally torn down.

John, Cragen, and Fin walked into the hallway. Olivia looked up. "You ok, Liv?" John asked her.

"I can't stand that creep," she said. "He's worse than Richard White." She shook her head slowly. Jessie walked up to her. Olivia hugged her. When Olivia pulled away, she turned to Elliot.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"I panicked when he asked me those questions about us. I didn't say too much, did I?" Olivia looked into Elliot's blue eyes.

"No, honey. Your shouldn't be sorry."

"Olivia, if you need time off…" Cragen said.

"No, I'm fine," Olivia replied. "I'll be back to work tomorrow."

Casey walked out of the courtroom. "Hey Liv, we're waiting for the jury's verdict. How are you doing?"

"A little better. I'll feel better if he's proven guilty," Olivia replied.

"_If_? Liv, there's no way that jury would choose 'not guilty'. You should have seen their faces." Casey smiled, which made Olivia smile.

"Casey, the jury's ready," they heard someone say. "Already?" she turned to Olivia. "You up to hearing the victory ring of 'Guilty'?"

Olivia laughed. "Yeah," Olivia walked behind Casey, Elliot following. John and Fin stayed outside with Jessie. Olivia and Elliot sat down.

"On the count of stalking how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of harassment, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of kidnapping and endangering a child, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of rape and murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

Olivia sighed a breath of relief and smiled. She hugged Casey tightly. "Thank you so much," she said. Casey smiled. "Come on, let's go celebrate," she said as they walked out the door.

"What did they decide?" Munch asked them. Casey was still smiling. "Guilty on all charges."

"That's great, Congratulations," he said, patting Casey's shoulder. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Jessie asked, walking up to Olivia, Cragen behind her.

"You will never see Vince again." Olivia said smiling. Jessie smiled as well. Olivia took her hand. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Elliot laughed. "What happened to 'no more eating out'?"

"I never said we shouldn't, just hat we wouldn't be able to walk." She smiled.

While at lunch, Elliot and Olivia talked to Casey, Munch, Fin, and Cragen about their wedding plans.

"We need to talk to Melinda and Elliot's family still," Olivia told them.

"Tell me what?" Olivia turned around and saw Melinda Warner standing behind her, smiling. "Congratulations," she said. "Munch told me you guys would be here."

"Thank you," Olivia said. "I wanted to tell you that I wanted you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Aw, thanks Liv," Melinda said, hugging her. She sat down at an empty seat next to Casey. "Hi Jessie," she said to the little girl, who was sitting between Casey and Olivia.

"Hi." She said beaming. "Mommy, she's the DNA lady." Everyone laughed.

"I think we found your new nickname," Olivia said. She turned to Elliot. "El, when does Kathy and your kids get home?"

"At around 3:30."

"Man, I don't think I've seen anyone so excited about their wedding," Munch said. "Not even any of my four wives." Olivia laughed and grabbed Elliot's hand. He smiled. Olivia looked at him, wondering why he wasn't as excited as she was about getting married. She shook her head, getting rid of the thought.

After about an hour of talking and eating, Olivia stood up. "Thank you guys for everything. I can't ell you how much I appreciate everything. I'll see you guys in the morning. Jessie starts her first day of school tomorrow." She looked over at Jessie who was blushing when everyone looked at her. "So, Captain, is it okay if I'm about 10 minutes late? I want to talk to Jessie's teacher."

"Yes, that's fine. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Olivia smiled. "Thank you." She took Jessie's hand. "See you later," she said.

As she walked outside, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around, getting ready to punch them when she saw Elliot. "I'm sorry Elliot, I thought you were--"

"It's okay. I didn't want you out by yourself yet, especially since Vince supposedly has 'connections'."

"MmHmm," Olivia said. "I figured you'd follow me outside. You're as stubborn as I am." Elliot smiled. He looked at his watch.

"Look, it's 2:00, let's go to my place for a while. Then we can go over and talk to Maureen when the kids get home."

Olivia smiled. "Ok, that sounds good," Olivia motioned for Jessie to take her hand. Jessie did and walked slowly down the outside steps. She smiled and started to hop down the stairs.

"Jessie, honey, be careful," Olivia warned. Elliot smiled at how protective she was. "What?" Olivia asked, noticing his smile. "Do you think I'm being over-protective?"

"No," Elliot replied. "You're a great mom."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"I know," Elliot looked at her and smiled. All of the sudden he felt his shoe run into a crack in the sidewalk and flew forward. Olivia quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him from hitting the ground. She started laughing hysterically. "I guess it's you I need to watch."

"Yeah that's just so funny, isn't it?" Elliot said, smiling. "I compliment you and I trip."

Olivia smiled. "I like the compliment though." Elliot unlocked the back door of their car and let Jessie hop in. he then opened Olivia's door and let her in. Olivia turned around towards Jessie. "Buckle up because your dad is a little loopy today."

Jessie laughed as Elliot got in the driver's seat. "I heard that," he said. Olivia laughed and grabbed his hand. "I love you," she said.

Elliot laughed. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Oh stop being such a baby." Jessie started laughing again.

Elliot smiled and started the car. "I'm not a baby; I'm just 'loopy'."

Once they got to Elliot's house, Jessie went immediately to the TV and turned and the cartoons. Elliot and Olivia sat next to each other on the couch, talking.

"Do you want to move in here, or me move into your apartment?" Elliot asked her.

"Well, there's more room here and I think it would be nice to have a couple extra rooms."

Elliot raised his eyebrow. "You want more kids?"

"Of course, you don't?"

"I want another child too, I was just wondering how we're gonna decorate those rooms."

Olivia smiled. "We should re-do Jessie's room too," she said.

"Yeah, definitely," Elliot replied. "Jessie. The little girl turned around to face her dad. "Start thinking about what colors you want your new room to be."

"I get a new room?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," Olivia replied. "We're gonna move here."

"Yay!" Jessie exclaimed. Olivia laughed and leaned her head back on Elliot's arm, which was rested on her shoulders. She turned around on the couch so that her back was resting against Elliot. Pretty soon, both she and Elliot fell asleep.

Olivia woke up when she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Jessie standing in front of her, the TV still on. "Mommy, someone's at the door," Jessie whispered. Olivia looked at her watch, it was 4:04.

She quietly got up, making sure she didn't wake up Elliot, and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Kathy and her kids. Kathy's smile quickly added. "Oh, hey Olivia," she said.

"Hey Kathy, come in, Elliot's sleeping."

"No I'm not," Elliot said, walking into the hallway.

"Daddy!" Dickie and Elizabeth exclaimed, running towards him. "Hey kids," Elliot said, kneeling down to hug them. Maureen walked up to Olivia. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, how's school going?"

"Great, I'm looking for colleges now." Jessie looked at them from around the corner. "Hey Jessie," Maureen said, seeing her. "Hi," Jessie replied meekly.

Kathleen just stood in the corner, not saying anything. "Hey Kathleen, how are you?" Olivia asked her.

"Ok," she simply replied. Elliot walked over and stood next to Olivia. "Come on, we want to tell you something," he said.

Kathy sat on the couch with her kids. Jessie sat back down in front of the TV. Elliot and Olivia remained standing. "Maureen," Olivia started. "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids for the wedding."

"Oh my gosh Olivia!" Maureen exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Wedding?" Kathy looked surprised.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia turned to Elliot. "I though you said you were going to call Kathy."

"I was going to talk to her today," Elliot explained. Olivia put her hand on her head. 'Oh this is awkward,' she thought to herself. Kathy was still shocked, but she knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Oh my gosh, you have to ruin everything!" Kathleen suddenly exclaimed to Olivia after seeing how shocked her mother was about Elliot and Olivia getting married. Olivia looked at her in confusement.

"Kathleen!" both Elliot and Kathy exclaimed.

"No, we were happy before she became your partner," Kathleen said standing up.

"Kathleen, stop it," Elliot told her. "Don't talk to Olivia like that."

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. "No, she's right," she said. "Excuse me." She walked into Elliot's room and closed the door. Elliot walked over to the door and knocked on it softly. "Olivia, honey, can I come in?" he heard no answer and walked in.

As he closed the door behind him, he saw Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head in her hands, crying. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "She didn't mean it," he said.

"No, Elliot, she's right. You were a happy family before I came along."

"Olivia, it's not your fault." She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Elliot asked.

"I thought Kathy already knew."

"No, that was my fault; I was going to talk to her. It was just a misunderstanding." Olivia nodded. "Come on, let's go back out there," Elliot told her.

"Let me freshen up. I'm sure I have make up running down my face," Olivia smiled. Elliot nodded and walked out the door, sighing after he closed it.

"How is she?" Kathleen asked, feeling guilty about what she said to Olivia.

"She feels like everything is her fault," Elliot replied. "You should talk to her though." Jessie walked up to Elliot. "What's wrong with mommy?" she asked.

"Nothing honey, she'd just sad," Elliot replied. Kathleen got up and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Olivia replied, expecting it to be Elliot. She heard the door open and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Kathleen standing there and froze. "I'm sorry Olivia," Kathleen said. "I didn't mean to say those horrible things, I was just upset."

"No, I understand," Olivia said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She motioned for Kathleen to sit net to her. "I am so sorry about Elliot and your mom getting divorced. And trust me, I feel guilty. But I can't help that I love your father. Look at it this way, you still have a mom and a dad that love you very much."

"Olivia, what happened to your parents?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia sighed. "Well, my mother was and alcoholic and died at the subway, drunk. My, uh, dad… all I know about him that he's the man who raped my mom. And she had me, which probably caused her to drink." A single tear fell down Olivia's face.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia, I'm so sorry," Kathleen exclaimed.

"Don't be, it's what led me to work in Special Victims and how I met so any wonderful people." Olivia smiled.

"I'm so sorry about what I said Olivia," Kathleen started crying and Olivia hugged her. "It's ok," she repeated. "Come on, they expected us out there like 20 minutes ago," Olivia said laughing. Kathleen began to stand up.

"Kathleen," Olivia stopped her. "I want you to be another one of my bridesmaids." Kathleen's face brightened up. "Thank you Olivia!" she exclaimed. Olivia smiled and stood up.

Kathleen came out of the bedroom first, followed by Olivia. Elliot walked up to Olivia. "Is everything ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jessie walked over to Olivia with her hands behind her back. "Here mommy," she said, revealing a piece of paper it a huge smiley face on it. Olivia laughed. "Thank you honey." She picked Jessie up and sat down with her in one of the empty chairs.

She turned to Kathy. "I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding, I thought you already knew."

"It's fine," Kathy replied. "I was just a little surprised."

"The wedding will be next Sunday," Elliot said. "We'll be there," Maureen said.

"Dickie, we want you to be the ring bearer." Elliot said.

"What's that?" his son asked.

"You get to give Olivia her ring."

"Yay!" Dickie exclaimed. Olivia smiled. Kathy stood up, "We've gotta get going, we have some shopping to do."

"Can't we stay here?" Kathleen asked.

"I think it's best that you go with your mother," Olivia said. Kathy nodded. "Come on Dickie and Elizatbeth. The two children got up and hugged Elliot. "By daddy," they said. "See you guys later." Elliot replied. And to Olivia's surprise, they ran towards her and hugged her as well. "By Olivia," Dickie said. Olivia smiled.

"Come one guys," Kathy urged. "See you Sunday," Maureen said. Before they walked out the door, Kathleen ran back in and hugged Olivia. "I'm sorry again," she said.

"It's okay honey, I'll see you Sunday." Kathleen looked up at Olivia and smiled. "Ok." She hurriedly ran past Kathy and went to the car. Kathy slightly smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Well that went well," Olivia said sarcastically, sting down on the couch. "Better then it could have been," Elliot replied, sitting next to her. "What did you tell Kathleen?"

"Just that she's blessed to have two parents that love her." She sighed. "And about my parents. She asked and I answered. I shouldn't have thought."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia. "What happened to all of your excitedness?" Olivia smiled. "I need to talk to Casey and start picking out dresses," she said. Jessie walked up to Elliot and Olivia. Olivia picked her up and sat her between Elliot and herself.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked Jessie. "Yeah!" Jessie replied excitedly. They heard a knock at the door.

Elliot stood up. The doorbell went of twice. "Ok! I'm coming!" Elliot yelled. He opened the door and was shocked.


	10. unexpected & unwanted visitor

Ch. 10:

"Dani?" Elliot asked in surprise. "Hey Elliot," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I was going to go talk to Cragen about a job at SVU." (BOO!!)

Jessie walked into the hallway. "Daddy, who is it?" she asked. Elliot picked her up. Dani had a surprised look on her face.

"El, who is it?" she heard a familiar voice say. Olivia walked over to Elliot and looked at Dani in surprise. "Dani, what are you doing here?" she asked. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh…I was just telling Elliot that I was going to talk to Cragen about a job."

"I thought you decided not to work SVU."

"I changed my mind."

"Daddy, who is it?" Jessie repeated. "Honey, this is Dani Beck," Elliot replied. "Dani, this is Jessie."

"Is she your daughter?" Dani asked.

"Our daughter," Olivia said, grabbing Elliot's arm. "Come in," Elliot said, giving Jessie to Olivia. Elliot gestured to Dani to sit on the couch.

Olivia couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. While she was in Oregon for five weeks, Dani had been assigned as Elliot's partner. And from what Olivia could see, the two became close.

Elliot sat in one of the chairs, with Olivia sitting on the arm of the chair. "How long have you been back?" he asked Dani.

"A couple of days, not long."

Jessie came into the room, carrying a board game. "Mommy, do you want to play with me?" she asked.

Olivia looked at her watch. "No, not now honey. Let me make you dinner and then it's time for you to go to bed."

"Aw…" Jessie whined. Olivia stood up and smiled. "No aw… you start school tomorrow." She left the room and went to the kitchen. Jessie followed her.

"So why did you come back?" Elliot asked Dani.

"To tell you the truth…" Dani said quietly. "you."

"Dani, I'm engaged to Olivia. We're getting married Sunday," Elliot replied. Olivia was about to walk back into the living room to ask if Elliot wanted anything but stopped when she heard him and Dani talk in low voices.

"What about us?" she heard Dani ask. "You kissed me, you expect me to forget that?"

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. She left and took Jessie's hand. "Come on we're going home." She said. "Elliot we're leaving now, I have to get Jessie in bed."

Elliot quickly got up and grabbed Olivia's arm before she walked out the door. She turned around letting him see the tears in her eyes. "Olivia, honey, don't…please," he said. She shook her head and led Jessie to the car. Elliot stared as he watched Olivia drive away.

He turned around and saw Dani. "I think it's best you go now," he said.

"But…Elliot."

"Dani, go!" Elliot grabbed his phone and called Olivia's cell. She didn't answer. He tried at least three more times but failed to get an answer. He saw that Dani had left and sat on the couch, burying his head in his hands. He tried calling Olivia's apartment number and again got no answer. He decided to give up and talk to her in the morning.

The next morning Olivia took Jessie to school and introduced herself to Jessie's teacher. "Hi, I'm Olivia Benson."

"Hi, I'm Mary Richards," the teacher replied. Olivia shook her hand. "Do you ever have after school things?" she asked.

"Yes, we have a daycare after school until about 5."

"Thank you, you can say my job takes more of my time than I'd like it to," Olivia smiled. She turned to Jessie. "You ok here?"

"Yeah!" Jessie replied excitedly and gave her mom a big hug. Olivia smiled as she watched her daughter play with the other children there.

When she got to the squad room, Munch, Fin, and Elliot were already there, working on a new case. Elliot walked up to Olivia, attempting to talk to her. She softly shook her head and gently pushed Elliot to the side and walked into Cragen's office to get info on the new case.

"What was that?" Munch asked Elliot. Elliot shook his head. "Dani's back." John raised his eyebrow, "Really?" Elliot nodded and sat at his desk.

Olivia walked out of Cragen's office. "John, Cragen wants us to go talk to the victim," she said, not looking at Elliot.

On the way to the hospital, Munch noticed that Olivia was on the brink of tears. "Liv, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Olivia shook her head and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Liv, Elliot told me that Dani's back. Is that what's wrong?"

Olivia looked at Munch. "I don't know…I just can't help but feel that he still loves her." She stared at the road ahead and let a single tear run down her face. Munch touched her arm.

"Liv, Elliot loves _you_, not Dani. He might have for a while but we could tell Elliot was suffering while you were gone." Olivia smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, he even harassed Huang to try and find out where you were."

Olivia smiled. "I could see that."

"Olivia," John said sincerely. "Trust me, I've worked with Dani, she's nothing compared to you." Olivia blushed. "Thanks John," she sighed. "I have to talk to Elliot." She parked the car in the hospital parking lot.

When they got inside the hospital, they saw a young woman struggling to break free from two doctors. "Let go!" she screamed. Olivia and John ran up to them.

"Hey, hey hey!" Olivia said. "What's going on?" she grabbed the girl and tried to make her settle down.

"She ran off when we tried to persuade her to let us take a rape kit," one of the doctors replied.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked the girl.

The girl shook her head. "It was mistake coming here. I just wanna go home."

"No, honey, it's the right decision, what's your name?"

"Madison Hodgin."

"Madison, were you raped?" Madison looked away. "Honey, tell me, were you raped?" Madison slowly nodded. Olivia led her to an empty chair. "Let us do a rape kit so that we can find the person who did this to you," she said, sitting down next to Madison.

"But I already know who it is," Madison replied.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

Madison looked down. "…my boss."

"What's his name?...Madison, look at me, what's his name?"

"…Rick Martin." Olivia nodded. "Let us do a rape kit so that we could match his DNA to whatever the doctors find."

Madison nodded, "Ok." Olivia started to get up but Madison grabbed her arm. "Stay with me? Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she looked over at John, who was on the phone. "But just hold on a sec." She got up and went over to Munch. He held his hand over the speaker. "Ask her where she works so Elliot and Fin can pick Martin up," he told Olivia.

Olivia went back over to Madison. "Madison, where do you work?" Olivia asked.

"At the Martin & Sherburn business office." John nodded and repeated it to Elliot. Olivia walked over to John and motioned for him to give her his cell phone. John gave it to her and Olivia walked a little farther away.

"Elliot? This is Liv, I'm really sorry about last night…and this morning." She paused and heard no answer. "Elliot? El?" she looked at the phone and saw that it lost the call. She sighed and closed it, handing the phone to Munch.

"Did you talk to him?" John asked.

"No," Olivia replied. "Your phone lost the call." The two doctors from earlier came up to the two detectives. "Is she ready to do the rape kit?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," Olivia turned around and saw that Madison wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" Munch shook his head. "She was here two seconds ago." Olivia and John ran out of the hospital and looked at the large parking lot.

"Liv, there's no way to find her out here," Munch said. "Come on; let's go see if they have surveillance tapes."

Olivia shook her head. "I should have been watching her, I knew she didn't' want to stay." John put his hand on her shoulder. "Liv, it's not your fault. I should have been watching too." Olivia sighed as they walked back into the hospital.

"We have all our staff keeping their eye out for her," one of the doctors said.

"Do you have video surveillance?" Munch asked.

"No, unfortunately the camera here in the lobby broke today."

"That's great," Munch said. "Are you planning on fixing it?"

"Yeah, we have a video technician coming at noon."

"Not soon enough," Munch said as he and Olivia walked away. For most of the drive back to the precinct, John and Olivia didn't talk. "Do you think I should go back to computer crimes?" Olivia finally asked.

"What? Why?"

Olivia sighed. "That girl ran away while I was trying to talk to Elliot, I don't want our relationship to get in the way of our jobs. Plus this is dragging you and everyone else into this and could cost you your job. I don't want that to happen." She looked out the passenger window.

"Liv, I would do anything for you and Elliot. We need you here, you don't know how much…you keep us sane."

Olivia laughed. "Really?"

"Of course." Munch smiled. "Now shut up, you're making me almost want to cry." Olivia laughed and said nothing the rest of the way.

"You know I didn't really mean to 'shut up', right?" Munch asked as he and Olivia walked into the squad room. Olivia laughed. She was about to respond when Cragen angrily walked up to them.

"What the heck happened at that hospital? Wasn't she with you?"

"Yes, but I got distracted and she left," Olivia replied.

"Distracted by what?"

John stepped up next to Olivia. "Captain, this isn't Liv's fault-"

"Well, Madison Hodgin and Rick Martin are not real people," Elliot said, walking into the squad room.

"She lied to me?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Yup, and she probably lied about being raped too."

"No, she was raped. She had so much fear; she even agreed to do the rape kit."

"Olivia, she played you, she gave you a fake name," Elliot said. Olivia shook her head, "You should have seen how terrified she was."

"Liv's right, she was traumatized," Munch said.

"Either way," Cragen said. "We have no alleged victim or suspect."

"Is there any other way to find her?" Olivia asked.

"All we can do is watch for her and hope she comes back here," Cragen replied. Olivia sighed as Cragen walked into his office.

"What really happened at the hospital?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I tried calling you on John's phone but it dropped the call," Olivia replied. "I tried to apologize about this morning…and last night when I left-"

"Liv, you do not need to apologize. _I'm _sorry," Elliot pulled her over to the side by his desk. Olivia sat on the corner of his desk. "I truly, really, missed you while you were in Oregon," Elliot said. "Dani means nothing to me." He paused. "By the way, why did you hang up on me when Fin gave you info. on your victim?"

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I had to hang up because a couple of the activists in my group started talking to me. I didn't want to blow my cover."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, that would be bad." Olivia's smiled quickly faded when she saw Dani walk into the squad room. Elliot turned around and his smile faded as well. Dani quickly glanced at the two and looked ahead.

"What's she doing here?" Munch asked.

"Looking for a job," Olivia said.

"Here?" Elliot nodded. Olivia jumped off Elliot's desk and sat at her own. About five minutes later, Dani came out of Cragen's office with the captain following. He walked up to his four detectives.

"What did she say to you?" Elliot asked as Dani walked out the doors.

"Elliot-not now-" he started.

"Come one Captain, just tell us," Olivia said. "It's not like we don't know her."

"She came in asking for a job. I told her that you quit, you quit for good. I told her that I really don't need another detective right now," Cragen replied.

Olivia's phone rang on her desk. She smiled and answered it. "Manhattan SVU…Really? Ok, we'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "One of the nurses at the hospital found our rape victim and has her at the hospital now."

"Go," Cragen said. "Olivia and John, try not to loose her again."

When Munch and Olivia got to he victim's hospital room, they saw her sitting with a nurse. "I saw her at a local coffee shop and persuaded her to come back to the hospital," the nurse explained.

"Why did you lie to me?" Olivia said to 'Madison'.

"What?"

"Rick Martin isn't a real person. What's your real name?"

"It's really Madison Benson."

"What?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"My name is really Madison Benson."


	11. Family

_Sorry it took me so long to update…this was a very long chapter and I've been having a hard time thinking of an ending. Hope you like it!    Please Review!   _

Ch. 11: Family

"What?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"My name is really Madison Benson, I got by my mother's maiden name…I never knew my father."

At that moment, a doctor came into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Greene, are you ready to start?" Madison nodded as Olivia left the room with Munch following.

"Do you know her or is that just a coincidence?" he asked Olivia.

"…I don't know." she sat down. "I guess we just wait to take her statement.

When Madison came out of her hospital room, Olivia and John walked up to her. "We're going to have to get your statement down at the precinct," Olivia said.

Madison nodded. "I'm sorry about lying to you," she said. "I…I don't know… I just didn't want to go through all of this…"

"Trust me Madison, you won't regret it."

"Will I have to testify?"

"Possibly, if we catch the guy that did this," Munch said as they walked to the squad car.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Olivia asked Madison. She shook her head.

When they got to the precinct, Elliot and Fin were still there. John and Olivia led Madison to an empty room. "So Madison, can you explain to us what happened?" Olivia asked the girl.

Elliot was standing outside the room, watching through the window. "What is Madison's real name?" he asked Cragen, who was standing beside him.

"Madison Benson."

"What?" Elliot asked, shocked. "Is that a coincidence?"

"I don't know…you'll have to ask Olivia." Elliot turned back towards the window and watched the interview.

"Did you see the man that was in your room?" John asked.

"I just got a glance at him, but I think I can pick him out if I saw him again."

"How old are you?" Olivia asked her, leaning forward in her chair.

"17, I'm planning on going to college to become a lawyer."

"Do you have any family?"

"I had a mom, Samantha. She died of cancer."

"Do you have any other family?" Olivia wanted to know if Madison was in any way related to her, or if their same last names were a coincidence.

"No…but my mother mentioned her sister. She had some kind of gigantic fight with her and never saw her again. Her name was Serena, I think."

Olivia felt a sort of jolt in her body. She never knew that her mother had a sister. "Why were they fighting?" Olivia asked.

"It was something about how my mom wanted Serena to stop drinking when she had her baby, Olivia. My mom used to talk about her all of the time." Madison paused. "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with anything?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "We just wanted to know if you had any immediate family we should contact," she replied.

"Do you think you could work with a sketch artist with the description of him?" Munch asked, just as shocked as Olivia was.

"Yeah, I could try," Madison stood up when Munch did and walked out with him. Olivia stayed, sitting. Elliot walked in as Olivia stood up.

"Did you know about Madison?" Elliot asked her.

"No," she turned to him. "Why didn't my mom mention Samantha?"

"I don't know Liv… come on," he led her out of the interrogation room. Cragen walked up to Olivia. "Olivia, your phone was ringing and they hung up before I could answer," he said.

Olivia looked at her watch. "Crap! I was supposed to pick up Jessie half an hour ago." She said. "I'm sorry, can I go?"

"Yeah. You going home or are you coming back?" Cragen asked.

Olivia looked over at Madison, who was describing her rapist to a sketch artist. "I'll be back."

When she got to the small elementary school, she saws Jessie and her teacher sitting on the outside steps. "I'm so sorry I'm late," Olivia said, closing the car door. Jessie ran towards her mom.

Olivia picked her up. "How was school?"

"Awesome!" Jessie replied excitedly. Jessie's teacher stood up. "I'm sorry you had to wait," Olivia said to her. "I got caught up at work."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a Special Victims Unit detective," Olivia replied.

"Oh."

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll be on time tomorrow."

The teacher smiled. "It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow Jessie."

"Bye Ms. Richards!" Jessie said smiling. Olivia put her down and let her in the car.

On the way back to the precinct, Olivia smiled as her daughter rattled on about what she did in school. "So you think you wanna go back tomorrow?" Olivia asked playfully.

"Duh!" Jessie said back, giggling. Olivia laughed so hard that she didn't hear her phone ring. "Mommy, your phone is ringing," Jessie said. Olivia was struggling to find it while trying to watch the road at the same time.

Jessie found it and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Jessie? This is daddy, can you hand the phone to your mom?"_

"Okie dokie." Jessie said, giving the phone to Olivia. "Hello?" she said.

"_Hey Liv, Warner called with the results, do you wanna meet me over there? Munch and Fin took Madison home."_

"What? Why?"

"_She said she felt tired and a little sick…we didn't want to make her stay here."_

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"_You mean about your mother? No."_

Olivia sighed. "Ok, I'll meet you over there." Olivia hung up the phone.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"We're to go and see Dr. Warner."

"Who?"

Olivia laughed. "The DNA lady."

When they got there, Elliot was already talking to Warner. He turned around and saw Olivia and Jessie. Jessie ran towards him. "Daddy!" she screamed.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" he picked her up.

"Fun! I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow," she replied.

"Uh-oh, she's going to end up being a school-lover and be a nerd," he joked. Olivia laughed.

"What's a nerd?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing honey, Daddy's just being mean," Olivia replied.

"Don't be mean," Jessie said, pouting. Elliot laughed and put her down.

So what did you get?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"I analyzed your suspect's DNA," the doctor put up a picture of the DNA. "He has cancer."

"How far along is the cancer?"

"Only a couple of weeks. It's brain cancer, but not contagious. Whoever you suspect is needs to be in a hospital."

"This wouldn't have affected his actions, would it?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's not developed enough yet."

Olivia nodded and turned to Elliot. "Do you think he could be in a hospital now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let's go check to see if any patients match the description Madison gave us."

"Thanks," Olivia said to Melinda as they walked out with Jessie. The little girl followed closely behind them. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to go to work for a while, K?" Olivia replied.

"Can we do something else?"

"I'm sorry honey, I promise we'll do something together after work."

"O…k…" Jessie said disappointedly. When they got to the squad room, Munch and Fin were still gone. "So what happened to me and John being partners and you and Fin being partners?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"I don't know…conveniency?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and sat down at her desk. She dialed the number for a random hospital, searching for a cancer patient with the same description they were looking for: medium-built, buff, light brown hair and dark eyes…she got nothing.

Elliot picked up the phone as well, calling any hospital he could think of.

"Elliot," Olivia said, holding her hand over the speaker on the phone. "I got one. They have a cancer patient at Bellevue Hospital." She hung up the phone after getting the room number. Elliot and Olivia stood up. Olivia motioned for Jessie to follow them. As they were about to leave, Munch and Fin walked into the squad room.

"What took you guys so long?" Elliot asked them.

"We had trouble finding where she lives," Fin replied.

"Well Warner told us she found cancer in the suspect's DNA. We're heading over to the hospital now, they have a patient matching the description Madison gave us."

Jessie looked up at Olivia. "Mommy, I don't wanna go to the hospital…" she whined.

Before Olivia could reply, Fin interjected. "We'll keep her here…" he looked around. "There's not much going on here now."

"Do you want to stay here?" Olivia asked Jessie.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, don't get into any trouble."

"Ok!" Olivia hugged her and left with Elliot. As Olivia watched Elliot start the car, she said, "I don't think I'm ready to have a kid with this job."

"How come?"

"Just the stress of the job, the danger she could be in, and me just not being ready."

"Liv, no one is ready for a kid," Elliot said smirking.

"But not everyone has this job," Olivia replied. Elliot put his hand on Olivia's knee. "You are doing a great job with Jessie. I'm here too."

Olivia smiled. "Thank God for that."

Elliot and Olivia walked up to the service desk. "Is Dr. Wess here?" Elliot asked the woman working there, flashing his badge.

She grabbed her phone. "Hold on a second please," she said pleasantly. Elliot lightly tapped his fingers on the counter as she made the call. He felt Olivia grab his arm and turn around. "There's Dr. Wess," she said, walking towards the doctor, Elliot followed.

"Dr. Wess? I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is Detective Elliot Stabler. We called you earlier and I was wondering if we can ask you some questions."

"Sure," the doctor replied. "But I will not release his name without a warrant. You know, Dr./Patient confidentiality."

Olivia nodded. "How many male brain cancer patients do you have here?"

"Just the one. Poor guy has is bad. What unit are you from?"

"Special Victims," Elliot replied.

"He couldn't have raped anyone recently."

"Why not?"

"He has been in the hospital for the last year."

Olivia sighed. "Thank you for your time."

"We're back to square one," Elliot said as they walked away.

"Maybe not, let's go talk to Madison again," Olivia said.

"You think she'll remember something else? Or is this personal?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot…we're out of leads. We need a suspect.

Elliot nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Olivia knocked on Madison's door. She got no answer. "Liv, she's probably not home," Elliot said.

"The TV's on. What's your problem?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "If you want to go back to the station, you can." She knocked on the door again.

"Olivia, I don't want to get into an argument with you. I just have a bad feeling about this." When he said this, the door slowly opened.

"I'm sorry," Madison said. "I fell asleep and I guess the TV was on too loudly. Come in." she waited for the detectives to walk in and shut the door. "I'm just trying to forget everything that happened."

"I'm sorry to bring this up again, but is there anything that you forgot earlier but somehow remember now?" Olivia asked.

"No, like I said, I'm trying to forget it." Madison turned off her TV and sat down on her couch. She shook her head, "I'm sorry what are you names again?"

"This is Elliot Stabler," Olivia replied, pointing to Elliot. "I'm Olivia Benson," she said slowly.

Madison looked at her in surprise. "No…are you my…cousin?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. " I'm not sure."

"Is your mom Serena?"

Olivia nodded. "She never mentioned your mother.

"This is odd," Madison said. "I used to be so jealous of you. All my mother would talk about is how much she wanted you away from Serena." Olivia sighed and looked over at Elliot.

All of the sudden, they hear a gunshot and glass breaking. Madison screamed as Olivia pushed her to the floor to protect her. Elliot pulled out his gun and pulled out his phone. "We have shot fired at 59671 Lexington Avenue, Apartment 1B. We have a 17-year-old and 2 detectives in here."

Elliot quickly got up and carefully walked outside. Olivia stayed with Madison, motioning for her to stay down. Olivia heard Elliot yell. "Put your gun down!"

"Go into a room without windows," Olivia told Madison as she stood up. She ran outside with her gun and saw Elliot and a masked man with their guns pointed at each other. Olivia knew the man wasn't going to surrender. She fired her gun to wound him but her gun jammed.

"Shoot," she said under her breath. The man noticed and pointed his gun at her. Olivia felt a sudden shock of panic, this never happened before. Elliot glanced over at Olivia who still had her gun raised. He could see the panic in her eyes.

He focused his attention on the suspect. "Put your gun down, and you can make it out of here alive." He felt panic himself for Olivia. He was looking for any exuse to shoot the suspect so that he wouldn't hurt Olivia.

The shooter raised his gun and was about to pull the trigger. Olivia closed her eyes and heard a gunshot. She waited a little while and opened her eyes. She breathed heavily, in shock.

Elliot ran over to her and grabbed her arms. "Liv, are you ok?" She slowly moved her eyes from the dead body to Elliot. She didn't say anything, thinking about how closely her life could have ended. "Liv?"

Olivia blinked her eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…um…I'm gonna go check on Madison." She went into the apartment and walked into the living room, seeing the shattered window. She shook her head. "Madison?" she waited for an answer. "Madison where are you?"

She heard a muffled cry coming from the closet. She opened the door and saw Madison with her head in her knees. She looked up at Olivia with red eyes. "Come on out, he's gone," Olivia said softly. Madison slowly got up. Olivia embraced her in a hug. "It's ok, it's ok…"

Olivia heard sirens and walked outside with Madison. She saw Elliot talking to one of the police officers. Olivia led Madison to an ambulance when she saw a large cut on her arm. "Madison, go with these hospital workers and I'll meet you over at the hospital in a little while." Madison nodded.

Olivia walked over to Elliot and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Thank you," Olivia told him.

"You don't have to thank me," he grabbed her hands. Olivia flinched and looked at her hands which were covered in blood from the broken window. She didn't notice until then.

"Olivia, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No…I'm fine."

"Liv-"he started but saw Cragen quickly walk up to them. "What the heck happened here?" the captain asked angrily.

"We were asking Madison some questions and someone shot through the window," Elliot explained.

"How did the suspect end up dead?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "The perp aimed his gun at Olivia and I shot him," Elliot said honestly.

Cragen looked at Olivia, "Is this true?" Olivia nodded her head. "Yes."

"You two weren't supposed to be out here together."

"Captain," Olivia started. "My gun jammed and Elliot shot the suspect when he was about to shoot me."

"Do you think this happened because of our relationship?" Elliot asked quietly.

"I'm just asking you in case IAB comes. I don't want to loose you two." Olivia and Elliot grinned. Olivia looked down at her hands. Elliot followed her gaze, seeing that it got worse. Cragen noticed as well. "Olivia, get that taken care of. You two come back to the station when you get done here," he said.

Elliot walked Olivia over to a second ambulance. "Hey, can we get some bandages for my partner?" he said. One nurse walked up to Olivia and wrapped her hands. "Thank you," Olivia said when the nurse finished.

She turned to Elliot. "I told Madison I'd meet her over at the hospital," she said.

"Ok," Elliot said. "We'll make a quick stop over there then get to the station."

"You drive," Olivia said, looking at her hands which were covered in tape. Elliot smiled and got into the car.

When Elliot and Olivia finally got back to the precinct after checking on Madison, they were exhausted. Munch and Fin walked up to them. "Liv, what happened?" Fin asked, looking at her hands.

"There was a shooting at Madison's apartment and I cut my hands on the glass."

"Mommy! Mommy!" she heard. Jessie ran towards Olivia. She grabbed her mother's hands. Olivia flinched at pulled her hands away. "What happened Mommy?" Jessie asked. "Did you get a booboo?"

Olivia laughed. "Yeah…" Jessie stuck her bottom lip out. Elliot laughed. Munch's phone rang. He walked over to his desk and answered it. "Hello? Yes, she's right here. Did you want to talk to her? Ok…just a second." He gave the phone to Olivia. "It's Madison?"

"Hello? You want me to _what_?" Elliot looked at her in concern and mouthed 'what?'. "Alright, I'll be there." She hung up the phone carefully. "Madison wants to have our DNA compared to see if we really are cousins."

Cragen came into the room. "Turns out the shooter was James Riley," he said. 'And he wasn't the perp. He must work for him."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

Cragen nodded, "She's going to have to be put in witness protection until someone finds this guy."

Olivia sighed. "I'll go tell her." Jessie tugged on Olivia's sleeve. "You said we could do something fun," she said. Olivia looked at her watch, it was 7:06. She sighed. "I know honey, just a little bit longer, ok?" Jessie nodded, yawning. "Come on," Olivia said. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"I'll go with you two," Elliot said. He picked Jessie up and carried her out to the car.

When they walked into Madison's room, the teenager was watching TV. "Hey Olivia, hey Elliot," she said, seeing the detectives walk in.

Olivia smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Madison replied. "Thank you for being at my house when you were. Did you catch the guy who was trying to shoot me?"

"Yeah, he's dead," Elliot replied.

"Was he my rapist?"

"No," Olivia said sadly. Jessie crawled onto Madison's hospital bed. "Jessie…get down," Olivia said softly.

"No, it's fine. I'm Madison, what's your name?"

"Jessie."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"Six," Jessie said proudly. Madison smiled and stretched out her arm, revealing her cut. "What happened to your arm?" Jessie asked innocently.

"Oh, I got cut by some glass," Madison replied, rubbing her arm. "Like Mommy?" Jessie asked.

"Is she your daughter?" Madison asked Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "Yes."

"So is she my cousin also?"

"I don't know, we'll find out," Olivia replied as the doctor came in.

"Olivia, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Madison said.

"No, I want to find out if we're related," Olivia said, rolling up her sleeve. The doctor took out a syringe. "Ew," Jessie said, looking at the needle. Olivia laughed as Jessie curled up next to Madison, looking away.

After doctor left to match their blood, Jessie turned on TV. Elliot and Olivia left and went to the cafeteria to get Jessie something to eat. "So do you think it'll match?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Either that or it's a crazy coincidence," Olivia replied. "I just feel horrible that she has to go into witness protection until we find the guy."

"We'll find him."

"But what if we don't? That poor girl is stuck in witness protection just like Alex was," Olivia sighed. "I don't want that to happen." They paid for Jessie's dinner and walked back to Madison's room. When they walked in, they saw Jessie and Madison sleeping. Olivia sighed and sat down.

Elliot put Jessie's dinner on a table and sat next to Olivia. He gently rubbed her back and smiled. "Sunday's not that far away," he said.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "I know, I can't wait. All I can think about is how we are going to be a real family."

At that moment, the doctor walked in. "I got the results," he said quietly, handing Olivia the folder. "Do you want me to tell or do you?"

Olivia looked up from the files. "I'll tell her."

"Liv, what does it say?" Elliot asked as the doctor walked out. Olivia turned to him, "Madison is my cousin."

Madison woke up at the sound of their voices. "Hey, are those the results?" she asked Olivia. "What does it say?"

Olivia handed her the file, "See for yourself." Madison read it and grinned. "I can't believe I have a cousin," she said. "I thought I didn't have any more family." She gave the file back to Olivia. "The doctor said I can go home in a couple of days."

Olivia sighed. "Madison, I need to talk to you about that… since the man who tried to shoot you wasn't your rapist, we think you're in a lot of danger."

"What are you saying?" Madison asked.

"We need to put you in witness protection," Olivia replied.

"For how long?"

"I don't know…until we catch the guy."

"Does that mean I can't see you?" Olivia nodded. Madison wiped a tear from her eye. "How could you do this to me? I was just getting over it and now I have to live a whole different life?"

"It wasn't my decision, but I think it's best one," Olivia said firmly. "We don't know where or who this guy is. Apparently he wants you dead; I don't want that to happen."

Madison sighed. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as you get out of the hospital." Olivia looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30. "I'm sorry Madison, but I have to get Jessie home and in bed," she said. "She has school tomorrow."

Madison nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." Olivia stood up. "But I promise you, we'll catch this guy."

Madison smiled as Olivia picked Jessie up. "It was really nice to meet you," she said.

Olivia smiled. "Same here…this will all be over soon," she promised. She walked out the door with Elliot following.

"Thanks for driving us home," Olivia said as she carried Jessie into her apartment.

"No problem," Elliot replied, closing the door behind him. Olivia carried Jessie into her room and laid out Jessie's pajamas on the bed. Jessie was still sleeping, curled up on the bed. Olivia carefully dressed her and tucked her into the bed. She kissed the little girl's head and closed the bedroom door.

Olivia put Jessie's dirty clothes in the washer. As she was reaching for the detergent, Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Today was a very long day," he said.

"Amen to that," Olivia said smiling. She started the washer and turned around. Elliot took her wrists. "How are your hands?" he asked her.

"Ok," she replied. She took Elliot's hand and led him to the couch. They both sat down. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You know I can fall asleep right here," she said smiling.

Elliot smiled. "You know," he whispered. "Sunday's in a couple of days."

"I know," Olivia whispered back. "You said that earlier." She smiled. "I can't wait." Both Elliot and Olivia fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. the wedding

Ch 12: the wedding

"You look amazing!" Casey exclaimed, looking at Olivia in her wedding gown. Olivia admired herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, watching her dress flow from side to side. It was and hour before the actual wedding ceremony but Olivia and Casey had gotten ready early.

Jessie stood next to Olivia, mimicking her mother's movements in her own dress. Olivia looked down at her daughter and smiled. Jessie giggled and gave her mom a hug.

Melinda came out of the bathroom with her dress on as well. "Liv, these dresses are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Casey picked them out," Olivia replied. "Thank you Casey!" Jessie said, hugging the ADA. Casey smiled. "You're welcome."

There was a knock at the door and Maureen and Kathleen came running in. "Sorry we're late," Maureen said. "Dad picked us up late."

"Wait, you're dad just got here?" Olivia asked. Maureen and Kathleen nodded. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. "One day I'm going to kill that man," she joked.

"First you have to marry him," Casey said, laughing. "Maureen, Kathleen, you're dresses are hanging up in the bathroom."

"Thanks Casey," they replied. "Jessie, you look adorable," Maureen said to the little girl. Jessie blushed and grabbed her mother's hand. Maureen smiled went to go change. Olivia looked at her hands. All that there was was a couple of small scars where the cuts were.

She brought her hands to her stomach. "Ah! I've got a major case of the butterflies," she said.

Casey smiled. "I hear that's normal," she said laughing. Maureen and Kathleen walked out of the bathroom with matching dresses on. "You two look beautiful!" Olivia told them.

"Not as beautiful as you look," Kathleen said.

"Aw, thank you," Olivia hugged the two girls. Maureen, Kathleen, Melinda, and Casey's dresses were all the same. They were pure white with sparkles from the waist down. Jessie's dress was sleeveless and had ruffles at the bottom. She wore her hair down in big curls, which Casey had done that morning. And, last but not least, Olivia's dress was strapless with a very flowy bottom and was soft like silk.

There was another knock at the door and Casey opened it. Elliot stood there with his black tuxedo on, looking very handsome. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Casey told him, smiling.

"Let him in," Elliot heard Olivia say. When Casey opened the door fully, Elliot stood gawking at Olivia.

"You going to come in?" Olivia asked, giggling. Elliot walked into the room. "You look beautiful Liv," he said.

"Thank you," Olivia blushed. "You look handsome yourself." Jessie ran up to Elliot and hugged his leg. "Daddy!"

"Hey honey! You look very pretty." Jessie blushed. Elliot laughed. "You blush like your mother!"

Olivia hit his arm. "Hey," she laughed. "Are Munch, Fin, and Captain here yet?"

"Yep, Munch and Fin are so excited they can't stop talking. I think Captain might kill them soon," Elliot laughed. He looked at Maureen and Kathleen. "You two look beautiful!" he said, hugging them.

"Dad…" they whined. Elliot smiled. "Sorry, sorry…I just wanted to see my six favorite girls."

Casey looked at the clock on the wall. "Ok, get out of here," she smiled. "The wedding starts in 20 minutes." Elliot smiled, kissed Olivia on the cheek and left.

"See? He didn't seem nervous," Olivia said.

"Don't worry, just wait until he sees you walk down that isle," Casey said.

Twenty minutes later Olivia stood behind the back door getting more nervous by the second. She opened the door a crack and saw the few people that came. Elliot's parents were there and Kathy and Elizabeth were there too. Alex was there as well. Olivia smiled, seeing her friend there. Even though there were only a few people there, she was still very nervous.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Cragen. "You look magnificent," he said.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me," Olivia said. "You're the closest person I ever had as a dad."

"You don't have to thank me," Cragen replied. Jessie suddenly ran up in front of Olivia with her basket of flowers. "I go first, right?" she asked.

Olivia smiled, "Yes." She heard the organ start playing. "Go, go." She slightly pushed Jessie out the door.

She started slowly walking down the isle, throwing flower pedals in different directions. She stopped for a second, seeing Elliot, and waved. Elliot winked at her as she continued down the isle. When she got to the front, Casey took Jessie's hand and led her over to the side.

Olivia was in the back, smiling. She took a deep breath as Cragen grabbed her arm and led her through the double doors. As she was walking down the isle, she focused her gaze on Elliot. She felt like the luckiest woman alive to be marrying him. She couldn't help it when a tear rolled down her cheek.

Elliot saw her and wouldn't look away as well. As Cragen gave Olivia away, Elliot took her hands. Dickie then came down the isle, holding the rings and handed them to Elliot.

As Elliot and Olivia made their vows, Casey started crying. "Don't cry," Jessie said softly, tugging on her dress. Casey smiled and patted the little girl's head. John and Fin stood with pride as they watched their two best friends getting married.

After the "I do's" were said, and Elliot and Olivia kissed, everyone cheered. Olivia smiled as she thought about how her life had suddenly changed that month. She had a wonderful daughter, moved into a nice home just the day before, and married the man that was always there for her.

At the "after-party", many people came up to Elliot and Olivia and congratulated them. At the moment, neither Olivia nor Elliot cared about later having to keep their marriage a secret. Elliot kept hold of Olivia's hand all night.

Cragen walked up to the two and said, "I'm supposing you two would want some time off?" Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then at Cragen and smiled.

"Yes, sir. We could use a vacation," Elliot said.

"Does that mean that I have to get married to get a vacation?" Munch asked.

"No," Cragen replied. "I just like Elliot and Olivia better," he joked.

_Sorry this was such a short chapter…hope you liked it though…more to come in the next chapter!!! EO!! ___


	13. surprise!

Ch.13:

Two months later….

Elliot started at Olivia's desk, waiting for her to get to work. Cragen had already given the detectives their new case, and Elliot was just waiting for Olivia so that they could go talk to the victim: a young woman who went missing three days ago. A store owner found her unconscious behind his novelty store.

Munch and Fin were already at the crime scene, hopefully finding good evidence. Elliot stood up, pacing, wondering where his wife was. She left their home early to take Jessie to school and decided to meet Elliot at work. He started to think about their wedding just two months before. For some reason, he remembered seeing Kathy cry as she took his kids and left the wedding.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm so late," he heard Olivia say. He turned around and saw Olivia put her stuff in her locker. He noticed that she looked nervous and fidgety.

Elliot walked up to her. "You ok?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. When he did, Olivia jumped and dropped her phone. "Danget," she said under her breath.

Elliot bent down and picked it up for her. As Olivia started to take the phone from Elliot, he held hold of her hand. "Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia refused to look into his eyes. "Nothing. Nothing's _wrong_," she replied.

"Then what is it? Is it Jessie?"

"No, no…" Olivia looked up at Elliot and saw the compassion in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Nothing's wrong, I promise," she said.

Elliot held his hand against her jaw. "You would tell me if anything was bothering you, right?" he asked. Olivia nodded. Elliot sighed, "Cragen got us a new case, he wants us to go talk to the victim. He told me to tell you that after we do talk to the vic, you're still Munch's partner."

"Then why did he let Munch and Fin go together?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled. "Persuasion." Olivia smirked and closed her locker. "Which hospital?"

When they got to Bellevue Hospital, they got the victim's room number from the front desk. They walked into Room 203 and saw a young woman with straight, blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She was reading a very thick book.

"Hi," Olivia started. "My name's Detective Olivia Benson and this is Detective Elliot Stabler. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

The young woman seemed to be studying Olivia. "Ok," she finally said.

"What is your name?" Olivia asked.

"Emily Masoner," she replied.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22, uh…I don't know how much help I'd be to you…I don't remember anything about the last 3 days," Emily rubbed her forehead. "My head hurts like crazy though."

Olivia nodded. "Emily, do you remember the day you went missing?" she asked.

"Sort of… I went to go shopping, and while I was walking down the street, this woman drives up in a dark blue van and asks me for directions to some store…I don't remember which one." She paused and took a deep breath. "Then a man opens the side door and grabs me and my head hits something inside the car and blacked out." Emily stopped and her eyes got big. "I can't believe I forgot," she started crying.

"Emily, what is it?" Olivia asked.

"I was shopping for baby clothes…is my baby ok?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia and saw her place her hand on her stomach. "We haven't had a chance to talk to the doctor yet," Elliot replied.

"Emily, do you remember anything else?" Olivia asked.

Emily shook her head. "No…I have no idea how I could have blacked out for 3 days."

"Is there anything that you remember about the woman who asked you for directions?"

"I don't know how tall she was, but she had blonde, curly hair. She was white, uh, she had on sunglasses so I didn't see her eyes. She was very skinny. I noticed that she had a wedding ring on…"

"What about the man?" Elliot asked her.

"He was medium height and had black hair. He wore sunglasses too but I accidentally knocked them off when I was trying to get away." Emily closed her eyes. "He was very strong and had a snake-like tattoo on his fore-arm."

Olivia finished writing down the perps' descriptions and closed her notebook. "Thank you so much for all your help," she said. "Do you have any family members we should talk to?"

Emily put her hands on her stomach. "My baby's father. His name is Chris…he should be at work…he works here as a surgeon."

Olivia smiled faintly, "Ok…thank you." The two detectives walked out and ran into the doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. Can you tell us what happened to Emily?"

"She told me that she blacked out for 3 days, but I found a large amount of drugs in her body. That could be why she can't remember anything," the doctor replied.

"Was it intentionally or by force?" Olivia asked.

"Based on the amount of the drugs she took, I'd say forcefully."

"Was she raped?"

"Fortunately no, but she suffered many blows to the head and stomach."

"The stomach?" Olivia grimaced. "She said she was pregnant, is the baby ok?"

"No, sadly the perp killed it."

Elliot noticed that Olivia had brought her arms to her stomach again. "Thank you," she said. "Do you think the perp intentionally killed that baby?" Olivia asked Elliot as they walked out of the hospital.

"I don't know," Elliot mumbled. "Liv, are you ok?"

"Yes, I told you I'm fine," Olivia said grouchily. Elliot opened the car door for Olivia. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Olivia said as Elliot got into the driver's seat. "Elliot…" she stopped.

"What is it? Tell me," Elliot said, taking her hand.

"Elliot I'm pregnant," Olivia said quickly. "That's why I was so late this morning…I wanted to make sure." Elliot was silent for the longest time, to Olivia. "El?" Olivia sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you yet."

Elliot suddenly got a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe it, we're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed. He reached over the seat and kissed Olivia. Olivia smiled and hugged him tightly.

At that moment, Elliot's phone rang. Olivia sighed and let go of him. "Hello?" Elliot answered.

"_Elliot, we have a Chris Masoner here who's looking for his wife,"_ Munch said. _"He said she's been missing for 3 days."_

"Tell him we have news about Emily and we'll be right there." Elliot hung up the phone and started the car.

When they got to the precinct, Munch and Fin were talking to a buff man with short hair and blue eyes. Olivia assumed it was Chris. Chris walked up to Elliot and Olivia." Did you find Emily?" he asked them.

"She's in the hospital," Elliot replied. "She said that she was abducted by a man and a woman. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your wife?"

"No, never. Is our baby ok?"

Elliot heard Olivia sigh and said, "The baby didn't make it, the perps beat her so that the baby died."

Chris started crying. Elliot put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go talk in an empty room," he said.

"No," Chris replied. "I want to go see Emily now. Which hospital is she in?"

"Where you work. Room 203," Elliot replied. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks," Chris replied and left with Elliot. Olivia sighed and sat down at her desk. "Did you guys find anything at the crime scene?" she asked Munch.

"You mean while we were having an exhilarating time dumpster-diving?" Munch replied.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah."

"Unfortunately we found nothing. Plenty for a homeless man thought." Olivia leaned back in her chair and laughed. She pulled out her notebook from her pocket and typed them into her computer.

"What are you doing?" Munch asked her, walking up to her desk.

"I'm typing in the descriptions Emily gave me to see if there is a match in the system." She sighed. "Nothing." But then she suddenly turned to Munch. "What would cause someone to kill a baby?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't Liv," he replied. "You've seen this before so many times, why is this affecting you even more than before?" He made a weird face. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Olivia stayed silent for a long time. Munch made a surprised look. "You are!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia blushed, "I just found out today."

"Congradulations!" he said, giving Olivia a hug. Olivia smiled. "Wait, does that mean you're gonna have like a million mood swings a day?" Munch asked.

Olivia smirked. "Lucky for you, I'm your partner."

Munch groaned. "No…"he said.

"You're so mean," Olivia said. "At least Elliot will get the worst of it."

"Yeah, that's true." Munch saw Elliot and walked up to him, patting his shoulder. "Good luck man," he said, walking away to find Fin.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked as Olivia stood up.

"He found out I'm pregnant," she replied.

"Did you tell him or did he guess?"

"He guessed." Elliot laughed. Fin walked into the squadroom with Munch following. "So I hear there's gonna be a mini-Benson running around here," he said.

"_Another_ mini-Benson," Munch replied.

Olivia laughed and turned towards Elliot. "Did you find out where Emily works?" she asked.

"Yeah, she works at a diner." Elliot reached in his pocket and gave Olivia the address.

"Come on John," she said. "I'll drive."

Munch smiled. "Lord save me." He said as he handed Olivia the keys. As they were driving, Munch asked, "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"We're making a quick stop first," Olivia replied. She looked at her watch. "It's almost lunch."

"You're making a stop to go eat?"

Olivia smiled and pulled into an elementary school. "We're going to go say hi to someone." She got out of the car with Munch. "You won't tell the captain will you?" she asked as she locked the car door.

"About this are you being pregnant?" Munch asked.

Olivia thought for a moment, looking out at the playground, now filled with screaming six year olds. "Both."

_This is a short chapter but cute… I think at least! Please review! _


	14. Brian

Chapter 14:

Olivia walked onto the playground, followed by Munch. Ms. Richards, Jessie's teacher, walked up to them. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to see how Jessie was doing."

"Alright, the last time I saw her she was over at the swings with Leah," Ms. Richards said. They walked over to the swings and saw one little girl, but no Jessie. Ms. Richards walked up to the little black-haired girl. "Leah, do you know where Jessie went?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's over in the tunnels." Olivia looked over and saw no one over there. She climbed up the playground stairs, finding it difficult with her work shoes. She crouched down and looked into the tunnel. She saw Jessie holding her leg and crying.

"Jessie, honey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy!" Jessie exclaimed and crawled towards her mom. Olivia sat down and held Jessie on her lap. "What's wrong?" she asked, wiping the tears form Jessie's eyes.

"A mean boy pushed me down and I go a cut on my knee," Jessie sniffled.

"Why didn't you tell Ms. Richards?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't want to be a tattle-tell," Jessie said, still crying a little.

Olivia held the little girl's face in her hands. "If anyone hurts you, tell an adult. Just like before. You understand?"

Jessie slowly nodded. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, honey, I'm not mad." Jessie face brightened up a little bit. "Did you come to take me home?"

"No Jessie, I just came to say hi and to see how you were doing. Why, you don't like it here?" Jessie shrugged. Olivia stood up and carried Jessie down the steps, and put her down.

A little boy walked up to Jessie. "Crybaby," he sneered. As he turned to leave, Olivia grabbed his arm. "Hey, you area mean little boy," she said harshly. "Don't you know it's not nice to push down little girls?" She let go of his arm. As she did, the little boy saw the gun on her waist.

"Yes, ma'm," he said slowly. "I'm sorry," he said hurriedly and ran away. Olivia, oblivious to what the boy saw, looked at Jessie and saw that she too was staring at her gun.

"Shoot," Olivia said under her breath. She pulled her sweatshirt over it, "Come on, let's go talk to your teacher." Jessie nodded and took her mom's hand. "Jessie might need a band-aid." Olivia told Ms. Richards.

The teacher nodded. "Come on Jessie." Jessie quickly turned to Olivia and hugged her. "Can I go home with you?" she asked, lifting her head up.

"No honey, I have to go back to work." Olivia stroked Jessie's hair, "I'll see you in a little while, k?" Jessie nodded. "Ok."

"I love you, see you soon." Jessie hurriedly followed her teacher into the school. Olivia watched as Munch walked up to her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Olivia turned to him. "Yeah."

While they were in the car, Munch raised an eyebrow. "So that was nicely handled." He said.

"What? The little boy?"

Munch nodded.

"Oh, I didn't mean to flash my gun at him. I feel horrible."

"You should," Munch joked.

"Boys are jerks," Olivia said.

"I resent that. Not all boys are jerks."

Olivia smiled. "You're right, Elliot's not a jerk."

"What about me?" Munch asked.

They looked at each other and said nothing for a while. Olivia looked out at the road. "Yeah, Elliot's not a jerk." Munch laughed.

He pulled up to the diner. When they walked into the diner, a man was wiping off some tables. "Hello," he said. "Can I get you two a seat?"

Olivia took out her badge. "Uh, no, we're not staying. Are you the manager here?"

"Yup, how can I help you?" he stood up straight and threw the rag into a bucket.

"Emily Masoner works here right?" Munch asked.

"Yes, is she in trouble?"

"No, is there a reason why you think she'd get into trouble?" Olivia asked.

"No, just the opposite. She's really a sweet girl, does overtime when I need help. Why are you so interested in her if she isn't in trouble?"

"She was abducted three days ago. You didn't notice she was gone after three days?" Munch asked.

"No, I gave her the week off because a member in her family died."

"Who?"

"Her aunt, I think, they were close."

"Have you noticed anyone paying special attention to her while she was working?" Olivia asked. She shifted her weight, feeling uncomfortable. She started feeling a little sick and put her hand to her stomach.

"No…" the owner replied. "Are you ok? Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you," Olivia said. "I'm ok."

"Well I haven't noticed anyone in particular. Wait, there is this guy who comes in and talks to her a lot."

"Is it her husband?"

"No, someone else. Is Emily ok?"

"Yeah, she'll get better," Olivia replied. She sat down, feeling dizzy.

"Should I call someone?" the owner asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Let me get you some water." He left and Munch walked up to Olivia. "Liv, you should go home and get some rest," he said.

"No, I'm fine," she replied sternly. The owner came back with a glass of water. "Thank you," Olivia took it and took sips out of it.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked.

Olivia smiled, "How'd you know?"

"My wife got sick the same way. Do you need anything else?"

"No, but thank you," she stood up. "We should get going now." Munch took her arm and started to walk out the door. "Thanks for your help."

In the car, Munch asked: "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I just want to go back to the station." Munch nodded and headed toward the precinct.

Over the next few days, Olivia noticed her stomach growing larger. She was sitting at her desk listening to Cragen drone on about a new health care plan they got. She was real close to falling asleep until Elliot nudged her arm.

Elliot smiled and made a goofy face and made Olivia laugh. Cragen looked over at her. She pointed her finger at Elliot. Cragen rolled his eyes as the phone rang.

"Hello?'' Cragen answered. He hung up the phone and turned to the four detectives. "Another woman was abducted and dumped behind a store, same one as before. Elliot and Fin go to the crime scene; John and Olivia go talk to the vic."

"How many days ago were you abducted?" Olivia asked 22-year-old Tia Smith.

"Three days ago, I don't remember anything during those three days," Tia replied.

"What do you remember?"

"A woman drove up to me and asked me for directions. Then this man jumped out of the car and drags me into it. The woman had blonde curly hair, that's all I remember."

"Is there anyone we should contact for you?"

"No, I don't have any family and the only friends I have are drunks, they won't come to see me."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you for your help. Olivia and Munch walked out of the room. A doctor walked toward the door. "Excuse me," Olivia said. "Do you know what happened to Tia?" she showed the doctor her badge.

"She passed out for three days from a large amount of drugs in her body."

"Was it forced?"

"Yes, nothing else explains her passing out."

"Was she raped?"

"No, but she had large bruises to her stomach and legs. Looks like the perp kicked her."

Olivia looked at Munch and back at the doctor. "Was she pregnant?"

"No."

"Thank you for your help."

"Do you think it's the same perps or copy cats?" Olivia asked Munch.

"Well they both described the woman but Emily's abduction seems more personal because of the baby."

Olivia nodded. As she did, her head started to hurt. She put her head on her head.

"Are you ok?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

"Have you picked out a name for the baby yet?"

"Elliot and I agreed that I could pick the name for the baby as long s long as Elliot likes it too," Olivia smiled. "But I haven't found the perfect name yet."

"You will."

When Olivia and Munch walked into the squadroom the first thing they noticed was that Fin was gone. A brown-haired man had his back turned to them in Fin's chair.

"Where's Fin?" Munch asked. The man turned around. "Hey Munch," he said. "Long time no see."

"Brian Cassidy?" Olivia said in surprise. All of the sudden, her headache got worse. She sat down as Elliot walked over beside her. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Fin had to leave for something and I guess you guys needed a Narcotics guy for this case," Brian replied.

"Welcome back," Munch said.

"Thanks," Brian stood up as Cragen walked in.

"What did you find at the crime scene?" the captain asked Elliot.

"Well, it was the same store so we're guessing it's the same perp. But still no fibers, hairs, nothing," Elliot said.

"Just the large amount of drugs left in both the victims' bodies," Olivia added.

"Wait," Cassidy said. "There were drugs in both of the victims?"

"That's what I just said," Olivia replied. She carefully stood up, not wanting a larger headache.

"Were they addicts?" Cassidy asked.

"No, the drugs were used to put them to sleep."

"Could they be lying?"

"Brian, not every victim is a liar."

"Jeez, Olivia, are you still mad at me from that Anderson case?" (A/N: _just so everyone knows, the Harper Anderson case was in the first season and Brian didn't think Harper was telling the truth about her rape because she had marijuana in her room. Please correct me if I have this wrong._)

"No, I just like to believe the victims before I accuse them of anything." Olivia felt her temper rising.

"Hey," Brain replied. "Don't get mad at me because you couldn't put Cleary in jail." (_Cleary was the creepy rapist._)

Olivia was about to say something else but she felt Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"Brian, knock it off," he said. "By the way, he raped four other women after that."

"If you two are done fighting, I'd like to get back to our current case," Cragen said.

Olivia sighed and sat down. "Are you ok?" Elliot whispered into her ear. Olivia nodded. "I just have a huge headache."

"Emily's boss said that a man would talk to her a lot." Munch said to Cragen.

"Ok, you and Elliot go talk to Emily again," he said. After Elliot and Munch left, Cragen turned to Olivia and Brian. "I don't know what went on with you two earlier but you need to settle down." (_in that same episode, Olivia and Brian slept together but Olivia didn't want a relationship and Brian did_).

"Yes sir," they replied. "Olivia, come into my office." Olivia shut the door behind her. "Look captain, I'm sorry-" she started.

"Are you feeling ok?" Cragen interrupted.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem kind of distracted lately. If anything was bothering you, tell me," he said. "You've been here too long for me to fire you." He smiled.

Olivia smiled. "Ok."

"Get out of here," Cragen said playfully.

Olivia started to open the door but stopped, putting her hand on the door knob. "Captain," she said. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the captain's desk. "I hate keeping this from you…" she said. "I'm pregnant."

To Olivia's surprise, Cragen smiled. "I figured," he said. "It's not that easy to hide it."

Olivia subconsciously looked at her stomach. "Oh."

"I was wondering when you'd tell me. I was going to ask Elliot." Cragen leaned forward in his chair. "I don't want you outside working when your pregnancy gets further along."

Olivia nodded. "I can still work inside though?"

"Of course, like I said, I'm not going to fire you." Cragen smiled.

"Thank you captain," Olivia said and walked out. Brian walked up behind Olivia as she was closing the door. She turned around and jumped.

"God Brian, you scared me."

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," he said.

"Oh," Olivia walked pass him.

Brian sped up next to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"No, Brian."

"Why not?"

Olivia stopped. "Because I'm married."

"I told you you would get married. Isn't like an affair with this job?" (_this is actually what he said in that same episode. As you can tell, I don't like him much._)

Olivia cocked her head sideways a little. "Actually no," She said.

"Come on Olivia, couldn't we just go get a drink?"

"No, Brian, I told you before that I'm married." When she said this, Elliot and Munch walked in but Brian didn't notice. (_I bet you know what's going to happen next…_)

"So?" he said. He put his hand on her arm and Olivia quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me," she said angrily. As Brian leaned forward to kiss Olivia, Elliot stormed over and pushed Brian against the wall.

"Never touch her again," he said angrily.

"Oh so you're Olivia's 'husband'," Brian said. He said the word 'husband' so nastily that Elliot punched Brian in the face.

Munch rushed up to them. "Hey, break it up." He said, pulling Elliot off of Brian.

Cragen came out of his office. "What the heck's going on?" he yelled.

Elliot pointed a finger in Brian's face. "Never touch Olivia again." Elliot stormed out of the squadroom and Brian sneered. As he did, Olivia walked up to him and smacked him and hurried after Elliot.

Cragen looked at Munch. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this.'

Olivia followed Elliot into the men's locker room. "Elliot-" she started. Elliot swiftly walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Olivia didn't know what to say and just held on to him for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I tried to make him stop-"

"Olivia, it's not your fault," Elliot said, pulling away.

"Brian's a jerk," Olivia said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Elliot stroked her hair. "I love you too."

Olivia looked into his bright blue eyes. "I told Cragen," she said.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said he already knew because 'it's not easy to hide it'." Olivia looked down at her stomach.

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's stomach. "It's not that big…yet," he smiled. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Munch asked me the same thing. No, not yet. I'd like to know if it's a boy or girl first."

"Which would you rather have?"

"I want Jessie to have a little sister," Olivia said. "But I'm just blessed by God to be having a child at all." She pulled away from Elliot. "How are we going to take care of it with our job?"

"We'll find a way, I promise." He took her in his embrace and kissed her.

All of the sudden, Cragen walked in. Elliot and Olivia quickly pulled away from each other. "I don't know what's going on with you two and Cassidy, but it needs to stop," Cragen said.

"I don't want that creep near Olivia," Elliot said.

"He won't be."

"Well, why won't you get rid of him?"

"Because there were no other Narcotics cops available."

Elliot sighed as Olivia walked up next to him. "We're sorry captain," she said.

"You should be because if Brian leaks the fact that you two are married we're in a lot of trouble." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, just realizing that their captain was absolutely right.

"Well, what do we do about it?" Elliot asked.

"I'll talk to him…please try not to get into any more fights with him"

"Yes, sir," the two detectives replied as Cragen walked out.

Elliot and Olivia walked back to their desks and sat down, waiting for Cragen to get done talking to Brian. "What did Emily say about the man at the diner?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"She told me that he would talk to her every day and she thought he was creepy but talked to him to be nice. Munch has the video tapes and should be watching them now."

"I'm already done," Munch said, walking down the stairs.

"That was quick," Elliot said, standing up.

"Yeah, I got this picture." Elliot took the photo and studied it. The man was medium height, with black hair. "This looks like the man Emily saw in the van," Olivia said. "Does it show a tattoo?"

"No. We should go talk to Emily again," Elliot said. "I wonder why she didn't say anything about it when you talked to her," Olivia replied.

Cragen and Brian walked out of Cragen's office. "Brian has agreed to keep this whole incident to himself," he paused. "But only if he could be partners with Olivia."

Elliot started to say something but Olivia put a hand on his chest. "El, it's ok." She looked at her watch. "I need to go pick up Jessie," she said.

"Go ahead," Cragen replied.

"I'll go with you," Brian said. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said and hurriedly walked out the door.

In the squad car, Olivia made every attempt to ignore Brian as she drove. "So who is this Jessie?" Brian asked.

"My daughter," Olivia answered simply.

"You have a daughter too? How old is she?"

"Six."

"So you and Elliot must have been married for quite some now."

"No, two months."

"Ok, seeing each other for a while then."

Olivia started to get annoyed. "Jessie is adopted. Her parents died in a car accident the right after she was raped by another man."

Brian was silent, but only for a little while. "So are you happy together?"

"Yes, God Brian, why are you so interested?" Olivia knew that was a stupid question, she already knew the answer.

"Because I still love you," Brian answered. Even thought Olivia knew the answer, she was still shocked to hear it. "What are you surprised?" Brian said. "Did you think I'd get over you that easily?"

"Brian, it's been seven years," Olivia replied as she parked in front of the school. "Stay here, I'm going to go get Jessie." Olivia walked out of the car, not believing the bad luck she was having today. She saw Jessie running towards her with her backpack and Care-bear lunchbox in hand.

"Mommy!" she yelled excitedly. Jessie dropped her things to hug her mom. Brian watched from inside of car, starting to feel more and more jealous of Elliot.

"Hey, how was the rest your day?" Olivia asked.

Jessie shrugged. "Ok."

"Just ok? What about that boy, did he hurt you again?"

"No…he was good for the rest of the day."

Olivia smiled, "Good." She picked up Jessie's backpack and carried it to the car. Jessie stopped when she saw a strange man in Olivia's car. "Mommy, who's that?" she asked, pointing to him.

"Come on, I want to introduce him to you," Olivia said as she put Jessie's backpack and lunchbox in the trunk. Jessie slid into the backseat as Olivia closed the door to the driver's side and turned to face Jessie.

"Honey, this is Brian Cassidy. He's my, uh, partner," Olivia said.

"It's nice to meet you Jessie," Brian said reaching out his hand. Jessie faintly shook his hand.

"I thought Daddy was your partner," she said.

"It's only for a little while," Olivia replied, glaring at Brian.

"Are you and Daddy mad at each other?" Jessie asked.

"No honey, we're not mad at each other. We just got our partners switched."

"Oh…" Jessie replied. "I miss Daddy, can we go see him?"

"That's where we're headed," Olivia said, starting the car.

"What about Casey, can we go see her?"

"I don't know, she might stop by the station today," Olivia replied.

"Who's Casey?" Brian asked.

"The best lawyer in the world!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What happened to Alex?" Brian asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Jessie said. Olivia burst out laughing and almost lost control of the car. Brian stayed silent for the rest of the way back to the precinct.

Olivia walked into the squadroom, holding Jessie's hand. Both were laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Munch asked and saw Brian walk behind them with a red face.

"He tripped and went ka-boom Uncle Munchie." Jessie said. Munch laughed. "Bad day, huh Cassidy?" he said, patting Brian's shoulder. "It's ok, we all have those days."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, tripping over a curb will do that to you."

"Ha ha," Brian said sarcastically.

Olivia looked around. "Where's Elliot?" she asked.

"He's talking to the captain," Munch replied.

Jessie tugged on Olivia's sleeve. "Mommy, can I color now?"

"Yeah, hold on a second," Olivia took some copy paper and markers from her desk. Jessie sat down on Olivia's chair. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome honey. Just don't get marker on my desk, Cragen will get mad." Jessie laughed. Right then, Elliot walked out of the office with Cragen following.

"Daddy!" Jessie exclaimed, jumping off the chair. She ran towards Elliot and hugged him.

"Hey Jessie," he said. "How was your day?"

"Ok," Jessie replied. "But Mommy came to see me!" Olivia sighed and turned to Munch. "She takes after you Munch."

"Oh she did, did she?" Elliot said, picking Jessie up.

"Yeah!"

"Olivia, can I see you in my office?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah…" Olivia said, following Cragen.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Elliot," Cragen started. "Brian is only going to be here for a little while; I want it so that Brian would never think of telling anyone else about you and Elliot. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain," Olivia replied. "I'm just not very comfortable working with Brian."

Cragen sat down behind his desk. "I know Olivia, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." He paused to think for a moment. "I'll tell you what…when Cassidy leaves you and Elliot can be partners again."

Olivia's face immediately brightened up.

"But I don't want you two in any trouble," Cragen continued. Olivia nodded, smiling. Cragen nodded as well. "You know, I love watching you two with each other. When I mention either of your names to the other, your faces bright up."

"It's that obvious?" Olivia asked, sitting dwon.

Cragen laughed. "It's not a bad thing. I've watched you two together as partners for eight years and I always have seen a connection between you two. That's why I put you together."

"This is the same talk you gave Elliot?" Olivia asked.

Cragen chuckled. "Something like it."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, I needed it," She stood up.

"Hey, remember what I said about Brian," Cragen warned.

"Right, don't tick him off," Olivia smirked and walked out the door. She immediately saw Casey and went up to hug her. "Hey Casey," she said, giving her best friend a big hug.

"Hey Liv, how are you?" Casey asked.

"Alright…you?"

"Well, I just heard the great news. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Whenever you came by. But I see that somebody beat me to it."

Jessie walked up to Olivia. "What news?" she asked. Right then, Cragen came out of his office. "There's been another woman found at the novelty store." He said.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, will you keep Jessie here?"

"Of course," Casey replied. "Where are you going Mommy?" Jessie asked.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Olivia said, kissing the little girl on the forehead. "Me and Brian will talk to Emily and Tia about the man at the diner. Can you and Munch go talk to the new vic and go to the crime scene?" she asked Elliot.

"You can't talk to her," Cragen said. "She's dead."


	15. Carl

Chapter 15: Carl

"Emily, why didn't you tell us that this was the man who abducted you?" Olivia asked. They were in Emily's apartment, trying to pump answers from Emily.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Emily, yes you do, just tell me, you won't get into any trouble," Olivia replied, sitting across from her. Brian was watching from the corner.

"Do you promise to protect me?" Emily asked.

"I do, now please tell me who it is."

Emily nodded. "When Detective Stabler showed me the picture, I couldn't believe that it was him…it all started coming back to me. His name is Carl Sanchez. He is my ex-boyfriend. He found out that I got married and got mad. He would come by the diner every day and ask me out for a drink even though I told him I was married and even pregnant."

Olivia looked over at Brian who just blankly stared back at her. Emily continued; "It was Carl, I thought that if he'd kill my baby, he'd kill me too." She started to cry. Olivia got up and sat next to Emily, hugging her.

"Emily, did you know the woman driving?" Olivia asked. Emily nodded. "Yes…she's Carl's girlfriend."

"Ok, what's Carl's last name?"

"Sanchez."

"What about his girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Roxanne…I don't know her last name."

"I cannot imagine what you are going through…I could not imagine what it would be like to loose my kids. We will catch them and they will rot in jail."

Emily nodded. "Thank you Olivia…what should I do in the meantime?"

"Do you have any friends or family you can stay with?" Olivia asked, standing up.

Emily wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Yeah…my parents live close…Carl's never met them before."

"Ok, why don't you stay with them and I'll contact you when we find them both."

Emily got up and got a piece of paper and pen and wrote down something. "Here is their home phone number, please call me as soon as you can."

"I will," Olivia took the paper and left with Brian.

As they were walking down the hall, Brian asked: "So wait, you have more than one kid?"

"I never said that," Olivia said walking out the door to the parking lot.

"Yes you did, you said my _kids_, with an _s_."

"I don't recall saying that," Olivia replied, unlocking the car door.

"Come on Live, don't do that," Brian said, walking up behind her.

Olivia turned around. "First of all, don't call me Liv," she said. "Second of all-" she sighed. "Yes, I did say _kids_. But you have to promise not to tell anybody about this _or_ me and Elliot."

"Scout's honor," Brian said, making the scout sign.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Brian, this is serious."

"I promise."

"Well…I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Brian exclaimed. "You and Elliot?"

Olivia nodded and quickly opened the car door, but Brian shut it again. "Wait, so Cragen knows that you two are married and are having a kid and he's ok with that?"

"Please, Brian, don't tell anyone," Olivia pleaded.

"Don't you know what this could do to you guys?" Brian asked.

"That's why you can't tell anyone," Olivia said.

Brian nodded. "Ok, I won't tell anyone…I promise."

"Oh my gosh, thank you Brian!" She said and to her surprise, she hugged him. She quickly pulled away. "Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have don't th-"

Suddenly Brian leaned forward and kissed her. Olivia quickly pulled away. "Brian! I can't believe you!" he leaned forward again but Olivia slapped him across the face, hard.

She hurriedly got into the car and started the ignition. But before she could drive off, Brian jumped into the passenger's seat. "Look, I ant you to stop!" Olivia said. "I'm married for heaven's sake! I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way you do about me."

She started the car and started driving towards the precinct. She felt her anger boiling up, Brian never apologized. But at the same time she felt guilty, like she cheated on Elliot even though Brian kissed her. Brian surprisingly stayed silent for the rest of the way there.

When they got to the squadroom, Olivia angrily pushed passed Brian and went into Cragen's office without knocking. "Olivia, what's wrong?" Cragen asked.

"I can't work with him any more," Olivia replied. "I know I'm supposed to be nice to him, but I really cannot stand him."

"Olivia, why is he getting on your nerves so much?" Cragen asked.

Olivia sighed and shut the door. "He knows I'm married but he still tries to get me farther apart from Elliot."

Cragen nodded and walked out the door, motioning for Olivia to follow. He stood in front of Brian. "I know you are the only Narcotics cop available and you have history here, but that doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk."

Elliot walked into the squadroom as Olivia sat down. Cragen continued. "You need to leave Olivia alone."

"What happened this time?" Elliot asked Olivia, sitting down next to her. Olivia didn't answer as Brian got up to go look for Munch. Olivia turned her face from Elliot. Elliot gently turned her face toward him. "Liv, what happened?"

"Brian found out that I'm pregnant and promised not to tell anyone about it…I hugged him by accident – But I swear I didn't mean to…"

"Is that all that happened?" Elliot asked, taking her hands in his.

"No…he kissed me – I told him to stop – I'm sorry," She pulled her hands away from Elliot's. But Elliot grabbed her hands again. "Olivia, it's not your fault."

Olivia smiled. "When Brian leaves, Cragen said we could be partners again."

Elliot smiled. "Thank God for that."

Olivia looked behind her and saw Jessie and Casey walk into the squadroom. Jessie was carrying a small bag of Cheetos from the vending machine. "Hi Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Jessie," Olivia said and looked up at Casey. Casey mouthed, 'Tell her now!'

Olivia faintly smiled and said, "Jessie, me and your Dad have something important to tell you…you're going to have a new brother or sister."

"Really!?" Jessie said excitedly. All of the sudden she had a frown on her face. "Does that mean I won't be your favorite anymore?"

Olivia picked up her daughter and set her on her lap. "No, honey. It doesn't mean that."

Jessie smiled, "I hope I get a sister."

Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot. "We'll have to find out soon."

Brian walked in with Munch and sat down. Olivia saw Elliot tense up and put a hand on his arm.

"What do we got?" Cragen asked his detectives. Olivia noticed that Jessie had fallen asleep on her lap. "Well Emily said that the man that abducted her was a Carl Sanchez and the woman was a Roxanne." She said.

"At the crime scene, there was DNA and fingerprints," Elliot said. "We need to talk to Tia about Carl."

"Right," Cragen said. "You and Munch should talk to the victim's parents and Olivia and Brian go talk to Tia." Olivia sighed and slowly sat up, handing Jessie to Casey.

"Sorry I'm late," the four detectives heard. Olivia turned around and saw Fin in the doorway. "Thank God," she said, running over and hugged him.

"Well, I didn't know I'd me missed this much," Fin said.

Olivia took step back. "You have no idea."

Brian's face got red. Cragen smiled. "Olivia, it looks like you're going to go talk to Tia with Elliot. Fin, you need to go with Munch, he'll fill you in. Brian, don't forget about our agreement."

Brian nodded and left. "See you Olivia," he said, and walked out the door.

"Tia, is this who took you?" Olivia asked, showing her a picture of Carl that Emily gave her.

"No…he looked different."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it wasn't this guy."

Olivia pulled out a picture of Roxanne." What about this woman, was she there?"

"Yes! That's the woman who asked me for directions. Did you arrest her yet?"

"Uh, no, we are still looking for her." Olivia's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Do you know why anyone would hurt you?" Elliot asked Tia.

"No…I don't remember making anyone mad. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"No, you helped us a lot."

Olivia walked back into the room. "Thank you for your help," she said as Elliot stood up. "Warner's got something."

"I can't believe it," Mrs. Richards said, after hearing that her only daughter was dead. "Are you sure it's Clarissa?"

Munch and Fin were standing in the middle of Mrs. Richard's office in La Bronx. "I'm sorry Mrs. Richards; did you notice she was missing?"

"She was, uh, visiting a friend in Manhattan. She usually called every couple of days…I just assumed she was busy."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Roxanne or Carl Sanchez?" Munch asked.

"No…I'm not sure if Tia would though."

"Tia Smith?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She was abducted too but survived."

"Oh my goodness…I should go see her. Please find my daughter's killer."

"What do you have for us?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked into Dr. Warner's autopsy room.

"Do you have any news for me?" Warner asked.

"I thought that was your job," Elliot said, confused.

"No, I mean about you two," Melinda laughed.

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'm pregnant…"

"Oh my goodness Liv! I'm so happy for you two!" Melinda said. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet," Olivia replied.

"Well, you need to find out soon and tell me." She walked over to the victim lying on a table. "Anyways, I found high amounts of different drugs in her body. Such as cocaine to over-the-counter medicine."

"Just like the other two victims," Olivia said.

"Right. Only this one had two types of hairs on her. One was attached to her shirt, belonging to a male. The other was a female's hair on a piece of duct tape over her mouth along with a clear set of fingerprints."

"Are they in the system?" Elliot asked, looking hard at the victim's face.

"No, I looked in every database, but nothing."

"How did she die?"

"She died from the drugs and the internal bleeding from her being beat."

Olivia's cell phone rang again. "Hello?" She answered. "Em-Emily settle down and take a deep breath." Olivia looked at Elliot. "Ok, when did he call? Emily, where'd he tell you to meet him?" Ok, go down to the station and stay there." She hung up the phone. "Emily got a call from Carl an hour ago telling her to meet her at an abandoned warehouse in an hour." She told Elliot. "Thank you Melinda," she said, leaving with Elliot.

When they got to the precinct, they saw Emily sitting in a chair, crying. Munch was sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. Olivia and Elliot rushed into Cragen's office. "I want you two to go with Munch and Fin to go to that warehouse," Cragen said. "Emily was supposed to meet Carl in 15 minutes."

The two detectives nodded and put on their bullet-proof vests and wires. Once at the warehouse, Olivia and Elliot went inside while Munch and Fin stayed outside with the SWAT team.

The first thing Elliot noticed was that it was incredibly dark. Olivia carefully felt the walls fro a light switch and found none. She quietly sighed and pulled out her gun. She could barely even see her hand from in front of her face. She thought about using a flashlight but thought it was too risky.

Apparently Elliot thought the same thing. Olivia kept her gun aimed with one hand and kept her other arm stretched out. "Elliot?' she whispered. But she heard no answer.

Elliot was in another room, wondering how in the work he was going to catch Carl let alone find him. He decided to take out his flashlight. He turned it on and looked around the room. "Olivia?" he said quietly. He couldn't find her. "Shoot," he said to himself, beginning to look fro Olivia instead of Carl.

Olivia saw a sudden flash of light from another room. She went towards it and realized it was Elliot. "Elliot," she said quietly. She grabbed his arm as he turned his light off, in fear that Carl found out that they were there. He grabbed her hand and led her to a door he saw earlier that led to a hallway.

Olivia squeezed his hand, wondering herself if they'd find Carl. Then they both heard a scatter from farther ahead. Olivia slowly let go of Elliot's hand and grabbed her gun with both hands, waiting for anything. Elliot did the same, slowly walking towards the source of the sound.

They then heard another sound from behind them. Olivia quickly turned around, thinking she was in front of Elliot, it was really to dark to tell. "Elliot?" she whispered.

"Nope," she heard. It was strange deep voice. She knew it was Carl. She gripped her gun tighter, waiting for something to happen.

Elliot heard the voice as well. It sounded close, but he couldn't tell. "I know who you are," Carl said. "Emily tattled on me and called the cops." Elliot said nothing, wondering if Olivia was still in front of him. He heard a loud crash and a gunshot. He started to panic. "Olivia?"


	16. Hostage Situation

Chapter 16: Hostage Situation

All of the sudden, the lights turned on. He saw Olivia with her eyes squeezed shut. Then he looked over and saw Carl standing in front of her with Olivia's gun in hand. He tried to keep his focus on Carl but he kept watching Olivia.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. All she saw at first was the gun that was being pointed in her direction. "Carl, put the gun down and we could work this out."

"Where's Emily? I want to see her!" Carl shouted.

"Why? So you can traumatize her again?" Olivia asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to," he said quietly.

"You didn't mean to kill her baby?" Olivia got angry, regardless of the danger she was in.

"I didn't mean to!" Carl shouted, shaking his gun at Olivia.

"You didn't mean to kick the crap out of your ex-girlfriend?"

"Liv," Elliot said. Olivia bit her lip, trying not to loose her temper completely. "Carl, put the gun down," Eliot said.

Carl shook his head. "No, I want to see Emily."

"If you give me the gun, we can take you to go see her." Elliot said, trying to stay as calm as possible, it was hard. Carl looked around, searching for an escape. "There's nowhere to go, Carl, just give me the gun," Olivia said.

Carl looked from side to side. Suddenly, he ran behind Olivia and put the gun to her head. "You're gonna be my way out of here," he whispered in her ear. Elliot gripped his gun tighter. "Let her go Carl," he said.

Carl slowly walked to the doorway, dragging Olivia with him. Elliot started to panic. "Carl, I wouldn't do that if I were you." But he kept going toward the way they came in.

He walked out the door and saw the SWAT team outside. He cursed under his breath, thinking of what to do next. Munch and Fin looked at Carl in fear that he'd shoot Olivia. Elliot tried to creep up behind him. Carl heard Elliot and turned around, scared. He quickly pulled the trigger. BANG!

Olivia quickly turned around. "Elliot!" she screamed. She was about to run over to him but stopped because she felt the gun pressed against her back. Carl looked around frantically. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he muttered.

Olivia felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Carl, just let Detective Benson go!" Fin yelled. Carl shook his head. "I'm not going to jail."

Olivia turned her head and looked over at Elliot. She saw him lying on the ground, not moving. She turned her head away, crying harder. "Just put down the gun and let her go!" Fin yelled again.

Cragen drove up, running up beside Munch with his gun in hand as well. "I got a shot," another officer said from the roof into the wire.

"Don't take it," Cragen replied.

"But that's the only shot we got."

"And that's _my_ detective out there."

Carl started backing up, back towards the warehouse, bringing Olivia with him. He carefully stepped over Elliot. Olivia looked at her husband and started crying hysterically. Once back inside the dark warehouse, Carl pushed her farther to the back of it. Carl seemed to know where he was going even without the lights.

Olivia felt like she was walking forever and soon started to get tired; both from being out all day and the overwhelming emotion she was feeling. She started to slow down a little bit, hearing the other cops looking for them.

"Hurry up," Carl growled, pushing the gun harder against Olivia's back. He suddenly opened a door and a big burst of sunlight exposed. Olivia had to shield her eyes because she was in the dark too long. Just as she was adjusting to the light, she felt herself being pushed into a small car.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked. But Carl didn't answer her. He locked all the doors and started driving. Olivia put her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind filled with thoughts of Elliot. She felt like crying but was too tired. She soon fell asleep.

Elliot woke up in a hospital bed. His head hurt like crap and he was wondering how he got there. Suddenly he remembered a dark room and then Carl standing up with a gun. He remembered him being shot and then Olivia. He started to panic, the last time he saw her she had a gun to her head.

All of the sudden, the door opened and Jessie walked in, followed by Casey. "Daddy!" Jessie exclaimed. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"Good…" Casey walked up to the side of the bed and hugged Elliot. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not that hot."

"Olivia would think otherwise," she said, but suddenly her face got sad.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"We don't know Elliot," Casey replied. "Munch, Fin, and Cragen are doing everything they can to find her."

Elliot tried to stop himself from crying. Casey sat on the side of his bed. "I know this is hard for you-it's hard for me too-but Olivia's a strong person. She'll be ok."

Elliot nodded, wanting to believe her. Jessie walked up next to Elliot. "Daddy, where's Mommy?"

Olivia slowly woke up, aching. She looked around her, she was in an empty room. She looked out of the window and saw that it was dark outside. She randomly thought that it was past Jessie's bedtime. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for Jessie and she cried for Elliot. Elliot…the last thing she remembered was that Elliot was shot.

Suddenly, she heard the door unlock and she wiped away her tears. The door slowly opened and Carl walked in. "Why are you keeping me here?" Olivia asked him.

He didn't answer but rummaged through a drawer that he previously unlocked. "Why did you abduct Emily?" she suddenly asked.

He turned around to face her. "I didn't want to," he replied.

"What? Then you did you do it?" Carl again didn't answer but turned back to the drawer. What about Tia and Clarissa?"

"That wasn't me…"

"Then who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Was it Roxanne?"

"It wasn't her fault."

"You can't keep protecting her, Carl."

"You don't understand, it's not her fault." He took out Olivia' cell phone and handcuffs from the drawer. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave," he said, walking towards Olivia. Olivia stood up quickly. Carl pulled out Olivia's gun. "Please," he said.

Olivia sat down and Carl handcuffed her arm to the nightstand. "You don't seem like a guy who would hurt someone," Olivia said quietly.

"I'm not," he mumbled.

"Then why this?" she asked, lifting up her arm.

"I can't get put in jail," he said. Olivia watched as he left the room and locked the door. Olivia tried to slip her hand from the handcuffs. She looked around for something to split it in half but found nothing. She tried to break the nightstand but that didn't work either. Pretty soon her wrist started to hurt. She sighed and leaned her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

Elliot was sitting up in his hospital bed with Jessie lying beside him, sleeping. The only thing he could think about was Olivia. He kept praying that she was safe and was wondering what he could possibly do without her. Then he thought about who took her, the man they suspected to murder Emily's baby.

At that moment, the door started to open. Kathy quietly walked in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better…"

"I heard about what happened, did they find Olivia yet?"

Elliot's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"They'll find her Elliot."

"Kathy, she's pregnant. The man who abducted her killed another woman's baby a week ago."

"Oh my goodness. How long has she been pregnant?"

"About 3 months." Elliot softly stroked Jessie's hair. "I feel horrible telling you this but I don't know what I'd do without her," he said.

"No, I understand. We just…drifted apart," Kathy replied. There was a long silence. "Look, the kids are waiting outside to see you." Elliot smiled. "Bring them in."

Kathy came back with Maureen, Elizabeth, Kathleen, and Dickie. Jessie slowly woke up, sitting up next to Elliot. "Hey Dad," Maureen said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Where'd you get shot Dad?" Dickie asked excitedly.

"In the stomach," he said, lifting up his shirt to show them.

"Cool!" Dickie exclaimed.

"Eww!" Elizabeth and Jessie said at the same time.

"You are so girly," Dickie told them.

"Uh-uh," Jessie replied. She looked at Elliot. "When can I see Mommy?" she asked.

"Honey, we don't know where she is," Elliot replied.

"Is she on a vacation?" Jessie asked.

Elliot sighed. "I'm just going to tell you the truth. We were working on a case and Olivia was taken hostage and the suspect abducted her."

"Are you serious Dad?" Maureen asked. Elliot slowly nodded his head. Munch and Fin walked into the room. Elliot sat up more. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to let you know that we have Roxanne down at the station," Munch said. "Cragen's talking to her now."

"What about Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"We haven't found her yet." Elliot sighed and closed his eyes. "Elliot, we'll find her," Fin said.

Jessie looked up at Elliot. "Daddy is Mommy going to be ok?" she asked, starting to cry.

Elliot hugged her. "I don't know."

Olivia woke up to the sound of the door unlocking. Carl came in and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to Olivia. "I am really sorry about all of this," he told her.

Olivia sat up against the wall, wincing because her back hurt. "Then why don't you just let me go?" she asked.

"It's not that simple," Carl replied.

"Well, then explain it to me," Olivia said, crossing her legs to sit in Indian position.

"Emily was my ex-girlfriend and left me for her husband, but I would never hurt her," Carl explained. "There was this other guy who was her fiancé, he was furious and found out that I was her current boyfriend after Emily left him. I explained to him that Emily got married to some other guy and he exploded. He told me to find her so that he could talk to her. I said no, knowing that he would hurt her. But he told me that he would kill Roxanne if I didn't do it."

"Carl, what is his name?"

Carl shook his head. "He said that nothing could go wrong or he'd kill her and Emily. That's why I can't go to jail."

"Carl, If you let me use my cell phone, I could get protection for them."

"You can protect them?"

"Yes, but I have to call the squad."

"But you need to stay here," Carl said. "I don't want to take any chances."

Olivia nodded. "Ok." Carl handed her his untraceable pre-paid cell phone. The first person she thought of calling was Elliot.

Elliot was still talking to Munch, Fin, and his kids when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Elliot?"_ He heard, he could automatically tell it was Olivia.

"Liv?" He sat up in his bed. "Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine. Look, you need to get Emily and Roxanne protection."_

"Olivia, where are you?"

"_I can't tell you…is Jessie there?"_ Elliot handed the phone to Jessie. "Hello?" Jessie said.

"_Hey baby,"_ Olivia said.

"Mommy, miss you."

Olivia started crying. _"I miss you too honey. Look, I need you to give the phone back to Elliot, ok?"_

"Ok. I love you."

"_I love you too honey."_

"Mommy wants to talk to you," Jessie said, giving the phone to Elliot. "Olivia, please, tell me where you are," he pleaded.

"_I honestly don't know… I have to go. I love you."_

"Olivia, wait-" but she already hung up.

Olivia turned the phone off and handed it back to Carl. "Who did you call?" Carl asked her.

"My husband."

"Who else?"

Olivia let a tear run down her cheek. "My daughter."

Carl got up and looked out the window. "Ok, I'm gonna let you out of here but you can't tell anyone where I am."

Olivia nodded as Carl unlocked her handcuffs. "Thank you."

"Look, I want you to know that I didn't hurt Emily or those other girls."

"I believe you," Olivia said, standing up. Carl nodded, "Ok, follow me." As he opened the door a big, buff man was in the doorway.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked Carl.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," Carl replied.

The man took a step foreword. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" he asked. "I hear you two talking."

"Why are you making him do this?" Olivia asked the man. Suddenly, he slapped her in the face, hard.

"I wasn't talking to you," he growled.

"Why did you abduct those girls and kill Clarissa?"

He pushed her up against the wall. "How much did Carl tell you?" he asked.

"Nothing, he didn't tell me anything." The man roughly pushed Olivia on the floor. "I don't think you're telling me the truth," he said angrily. He started to kick her. Olivia instantly covered her stomach with her arms.

"Leave her alone," Carl said. "She didn't do anything."

"You're right," the man said, pulling out a gun. Olivia closed her eyes and heard a BANG! She opened her eyes and saw Carl lying on the floor. "No!" she yelled.

"I'll leave you two alone," the man said, leaving.

Olivia crawled over to Carl, every muscle in her body aching. She pressed her hands on where the bullet wound was. "No no no no," she kept repeating. This was the man who shot Elliot but he also tried to save her. "Stay with me," she said, watching the blood seep through her fingers.

She applied more pressure to his chest, trying to keep him alive. Carl looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he said.

Olivia smiled a little. "It's ok." She said. Olivia felt him stop breathing. She checked his pulse and found none. She scooted back into a corner in shock. She looked at the blood on her hands then stared at Carl's dead body. She knew that if she wasn't careful, she would be next.

"Do you have any idea where Carl is?" Munch asked Roxanne.

"No, why?"

"I think you know why. We have two witnesses saying that you helped abduct them." Fin replied.

"Carl had nothing to do with that."

"But you did?"

"You don't understand. I had to."

"What do you mean you _had_ to?"

"This guy named Jacob told me that if I didn't help him, he'd kill Carl."

"We have a witness saying he was the one who abducted her."

"Emily…" Roxanne said. "He had to…Jacob said he was just going to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because Emily was Jacob's fiancé until she left him for Carl. Then he found out that Emily married her current husband."

"Roxanne, do you know where they would be now?" Munch asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Roxanne, they have a cop with them now and we have to find her."

"Carl wouldn't hurt anyone."

"He shot a cop yesterday."

"Please don't hurt him."

"Where is he?"

Much and Fin rushed into Elliot's hospital room. "Elliot, we have a lead. We might know where she is."

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"An old home in LaBronx," Fin replied.

Elliot stood up, wincing. "Elliot, you should stay here, we can handle it."

"I know you can, but I want to see her." Munch nodded, "Let's check you out of here." Elliot got some of his un-hospital clothes on and followed them.

Olivia heard the door open and the man came back in. "So, what did he tell you?" he asked her.

Olivia didn't answer, but stood up. "What did he tell you?"

"That you threatened him into doing your dirty-work."

"Did he tell you anything else?" the man asked, taking a step towards Olivia.

"That they were all your ex-girlfriends," she answered. She got braver. "What? Were they not good enough for you? Or were you not good enough for them? Because Emily left you and got married. You just had to kill her baby, didn't you?"

The man got mad and pushed Olivia up against the wall with his arm against her throat. "You think you're tough because you're a cop," he said. "It's all over the news. Detective Olivia Benson was abducted yesterday evening."

Olivia was finding it harder and harder to breathe. "Now, I bet every cop in Manhattan will be looking for a pretty cop like you," he continued. "And I need to make sure that they never find you."

He removed his arm from her throat but still had her backed into the corner. He smiled and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. Olivia kicked him in the gonads as hard as she could and ran for the door. The man pulled her back by the arm, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. The man hovered over her with his gun.

Elliot quietly walked into the house. He heard something crash upstairs and then a scream. He knew the scream, it was Olivia. His heart flew up to his throat. He rushed up the stairs with Munch and Fin following.

He walked into the hallway. "Stop! Don't!" he heard. He rushed into the second door, trying to open it, but it was locked. He kicked open the door, seeing Olivia on the ground and Jacob kicking her. Jacob looked up, seeing Elliot, and pulled out his gun. Elliot also had his gun out.

Olivia turned to the side, moaning in pain. Jacob yanked her to her feet, using her as a shield. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, felling to weak to move.

"Jacob, let her go," Elliot said. He looked at Olivia. She had bruises on her arms, a scratch on her face, and blood on her hands.

Olivia felt an overwhelming rush of tiredness and fainted. She fell to the ground and Jacob kept his gun aimed at her. When he wasn't looking at Elliot, Elliot shot him. Jacob staggered, about to pull the trigger of his gun. Elliot shot him again. This time Jacob fell over.

Munch and Fin rushed over to him and put handcuffs on him. Elliot ran over to Olivia.

He lifted her back up with his arm. "Olivia-wake up," he pleaded. "Please, wake up." He stroked her hair and checked her pulse, she was still breathing. "Come on honey, please wake up." Munch and Fin watched from across the room.

"Liv…wake up," Elliot started to cry. Just as he was about to give up, Olivia slowly opened her eyes. "He…he killed…he killed Carl," she stammered. Elliot hugged Olivia tightly. "I will never leave you again," he said.

The paramedics rushed in and put Olivia on a stretcher. Elliot kept hold of Olivia's hand. She again slipped out of consciousness. Elliot went into the ambulance with her, telling her-and himself-that it was going to be all right. He stayed by her side until they got to the Emergency Room.

"I'm sorry sir," one of the doctors said. "You're gonna have to wait here." They rushed Olivia into the ER while Elliot was left standing there in shock. He sat down, wincing in pain as his bullet wound started hurting.

Casey rushed into the waiting room with Jessie. "We just got the news, is Olivia ok?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure, they just took her into the ER a few minutes ago," Elliot replied.

Casey sighed and sat down. Jessie climbed up on her lap. "Where did you find her?" Casey asked.

"In an old house that Jacob owned."

"What happened to him?"

"I shot him."

"What about Carl?"

"Olivia said that Jacob killed him."

"Olivia talked to you?"

"That's all she said…"

Elliot looked up and a doctor was standing in front of him. "You can go see her now," he said.

"Is she awake?" Elliot asked.

"No, but I thought you would like to go see her." Elliot nodded, following the doctor. Jessie turned to Casey. "Can I go too?"

"No honey, let your father see her first."

Elliot walked into the hospital room. He saw Olivia sleeping peacefully, he heard the heart monitor beep steadily. He sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand. When he did, he saw Olivia's eyes slowly open.

She looked at Elliot and smiled. "Hey El," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked.

"Like I got beaten up by a bulldozer."

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that he'd make sure that you'd never find me…thanks for coming when you did," Olivia said.

"Liv, you don't have to thank me for that," Elliot said. "I love you, I couldn't imagine while you were gone what it would be like without you." Olivia smiled.

At that moment, the doctor came in. Olivia sat up slowly. "Is my baby ok?" she asked.

"We're not sure, Ms. Benson," the doctor replied. "You took a really bad beating…we don't know it it'll survive."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"It's a girl…don't worry, we're going to do some more tests."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you," she said. The doctor left and Elliot hugged Olivia. "It's going to be ok." Olivia cried. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"Liv, don't think like that," Elliot said. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Olivia asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You'll see," Elliot said, walking outside. He came back with Jessie and Casey. Jessie ran up to Olivia's bed.

"Mommy! I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too honey," Olivia said.

"When am I going to be a big sister?" Jessie asked excitedly. Olivia felt tears running down her cheeks again. "Mommy, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"No honey, it's not your fault. You'll be a big sister soon." Jessie smiled widely. "Good."

Olivia smiled as well and lifted Jessie onto the bed. Casey walked up to the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked Olivia.

"A little tired and sore…but better." Jessie laid down beside Olivia and felt tired as well.

"What did the doctors say?" Casey asked.

"He said that my baby may not survive," Olivia replied sadly.

"What?! What did he do to you?"

Olivia turned her head. "I became one of his victims."

"Liv, I am so sorry."

Olivia nodded…she soon began to blink more and more slowly. She felt herself fall asleep. "I'm sorry," she told Casey and Elliot, who were talking to each other.

"It's alright, I need to get going, I have a lot of paperwork on my desk. I'll see you later Liv," Casey said.

"Thank you for coming Casey," Olivia said.

"Of course."

Olivia watched Casey leave. Elliot was about to get up but Olivia put her hand on his arm. "Please, stay with me," she said.

"I will, I'm just going to get you an extra blanket."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

Elliot kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket, putting it over Olivia and Jessie. Olivia soon fell asleep and Elliot sat in the chair next to her.

About an hour later, Cragen walked into the room. "Hey Elliot," he said. "How's she doing?"

"She's in a lot of pain," Elliot replied.

"Captain…the baby may not survive."

Cragen made a surprised look. "That's horrible…how is she taking it?"

"Not well…did you find Carl?"

"Yes, he was dead like Olivia said. Munch and Fin should be here soon." Cragen sat down in another seat. "If you two need any time off…there hasn't been many cases that turned up yet."

"Thanks captain." As he said this, Munch and Fin walked in, carrying some roses and two bears.

"Danget," Fin said to John. "I told you we should have come later, they wouldn't have been here."

Elliot smiled. "John and Fin have a soft side, who knew?"

"Hey, whenever it comes to Liv being hurt, I always have a soft side," Fin replied. Munch put the flowers and one of the bears on the table and the other one next to Jessie, who was still sleeping. "How is she doing?" Munch asked Elliot.

"She says she's feeling better, but I know she's lying…" Elliot replied.

Fin shook his head. "If you wouldn't have shot him, I would've."

Elliot smiled. "That's why I had to take the first shot."

"By the way, IAB is waiting to take your statement," Cragen said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia who was still sleeping. "Ok, if she wakes up, tell her I'll be back." Cragen nodded, "Ok." Elliot grabbed his keys and left.

Elliot walked into a creepy, drab room. In it were two other detectives, a man and a woman. "Detective Stabler, you do know that everything you say will be recorded, correct?"

"Yes," Elliot replied, sitting down.

"What happened on the night Detective Benson was abducted?" the woman asked.

"My partner and I got a call from the victim telling us where Carl would be. We followed the lead to an abandoned warehouse. It was very dark inside and after a while I heard a big crash and the lights came on. Carl had his gun aimed at Olivia and took her outside. I tried to sneak up behind him but he turned around and shot me."

"So you didn't know that Detective Benson was missing until later?"

"Yes."

"What about the night you found her?"

"We got another lead that a man named Jacob threatened Carl and his girlfriend into working for him. We discovered where he liked to spend his time. We walked into the house and heard a crash and a scream."

"Who screamed?"

"My partner," Elliot paused. "When we got to the door, we heard her yell "Stop" and we kicked down the door. When we did, I saw Jacob kicking her and then use her as a shield. When Olivia fainted he almost shot her but I shot Jacob first."

"How many times did you shoot him?"

"Twice."

"Why twice?"

"Because even though I shot him the first time he still was about to the pull the trigger on his gun."

"What's your relationship like with Detective Benson?"

"Why does that matter?" Elliot asked, worried.

"We need to know the psychological state you were in when you shot Jacob."

"I've worked with her for eight years, I can tell her anything."

"Do you have an outside relationship with Detective Benson?"

Elliot paused. "…Our relationship is strictly professional."

Olivia woke up, seeing Munch, Fin, and Cragen sitting and talking. But she didn't see Elliot and Jessie was still asleep beside her. She thought about "falling" back to sleep until Elliot came back but Munch saw her wake up first.

"Hey Liv you're finally up," he said.

Olivia smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Not that long."

Olivia sat up, careful not to wake up Jessie. "Where's Elliot?"

"He went to go give his statement." Cragen replied.

Olivia nodded and wished Elliot was back already. "Captain, did you find Carl?"

"Yes, we found him behind the bed."

Olivia felt tears come to her eyes.

"Liv, you don't feel sorry for him do you?" Munch asked.

"He didn't want to take those women."

"But he shot Elliot."

"You don't understand, he died saving my life," Olivia said. "Jacob started kicking me and Carl told him to stop and he just…shot him…" She heard the door open and smiled when she saw Elliot.

Elliot walked in and at beside her. He felt horrible for saying that their relationship was 'strictly professional', even though he was trying to protect her. He kissed her softly and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I should be able to go back to work tomorrow," Olivia replied.

"No you don't," Cragen said. "I want you to take some time off and rest."

"Captain, I'm fine."

"He's right Liv," Elliot said. "You should stay here."

All of the sudden the doctor walked in. "Ms. Benson, we have news about your baby."


	17. Lily

Chapter 17

Olivia quickly grabbed Elliot's hand. "Your child will be fine. We ran some more tests and everything turned up normal," the doctor explained.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you so much," she said. "When do you think I can leave?"

"Whenever you want."

"See?" she said to Eliot.

"But I don't advise you to go back to work," the doctor continued.

"See?" Elliot said to Olivia.

"We don't want any more complications with the baby," the doctor explained. "I think you should go home and get some rest."

Olivia nodded, "Ok."

The doctor smiled. "You can leave whenever you wish," she said and left.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Will you take me home?"

"Are you sure you wanna leave now?"

"I wanna get out of this place. I don't like hospitals." Munch stood up and picked up the still-sleeping Jessie. Elliot took Olivia's arm and helped her out of the bed. "Let me get changed in the bathroom and I'll be ready to go." Olivia said, getting her clothes.

She soon got dressed and opened the bathroom door. She took a step and almost fell, but Elliot caught her. Olivia's cheeks turned red. "Maybe I need to get used to walking again," she said.

Elliot smiled. "Do you want me to get you a wheel chair?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Elliot led Olivia out the door but she stumbled again. Elliot made her sit on a chair outside the room. "I'll go get you a wheelchair," he said.

Olivia sighed and looked over at Fin who was smiling. "What?" she asked.

"Same old Olivia," Fin said.

"Old?" Olivia smiled. Fin laughed as Elliot brought a wheelchair next to her. She stood up and let Cragen and Elliot help her in. "Thank you," she said as Elliot pushed her down the hallway. She looked over at Munch who was still carrying Jessie. She smiled thinking about all the people who truly cared for her.

Elliot and Olivia were lying in bed, talking. "El, I missed you when I was in that room," Olivia said. "I was scared for you."

"Why were you scared for _me_?" Elliot asked.

Olivia turned over to face him. "Because all I could think of was Carl shooting you," Olivia started to cry. "I thought you were dead."

Elliot wrapped her arms around her. "I will never leave you," he said.

Olivia looked up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise," Elliot replied. "Liv, I missed you too. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you."

Olivia sniffled. "I love you."

Elliot hugged her tighter. "I love you too." Olivia groaned in pain. "I'm sorry." Elliot said.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to name our daughter?" she asked.

"What names do you like?" Elliot asked.

"I like Natalie."

"Natalie…I think that name is perfect."

"Good," Olivia said smiling. Elliot put his hand on Olivia's stomach. "It's been about three and a half months now," he said.

"Pretty soon I'll be a big Violet Bulregard(sp). Elliot laughed. "Yes, but a hot one."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. Elliot put his hand on the back of her neck and kept kissing her. Olivia pulled away. "We have to get up early in the morning," she said. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

_She was in a dark, yet familiar room. Olivia tried to move, but it seemed as if she was paralyzed. She was standing in the corner, looking at Carl's dead body. She felt Jacob hitting her. She found herself in a hospital looking at a dead infant. "I'm sorry," the doctor said. "She didn't make it."_

"No!" Olivia screamed, sitting up in her bed. Elliot immediately sat up as well. "Liv, what is it?" Olivia began to cry and held her arms to her stomach. Elliot held her, trying to comfort her. "It's ok…it'll be ok."

Olivia shook her head. "I saw Natalie," she said. "She was dead." Elliot kept hugging her, getting her to lay back down. He rested his chin on top of her head, comforting her. It seemed like forever, but Olivia went back to sleep. Elliot on the other hand, had a hard time falling asleep. His thoughts shifted from Olivia to Natalie, to Carl, to Jacob, but somehow fell asleep.

Elliot woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was the annoying beeping alarm that forces you to wake up. He turned if off and rolled over. Olivia wasn't here. He slowly got up and pulled on a T-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Jessie and Olivia making breakfast. "You're finally up sleepy-head," Olivia teased. Jessie laughed. She was sitting on the counter with a bowl of pancake mix.

"Whatcha making?" Elliot asked her.

"Pancakes!"

Olivia smiled and reached for the milk. As she did this, she winced, still in pain.

"Liv, I don't think you should be up now," Elliot said in concern.

"No, I'm fine," Olivia said. "I'm fine."

Al of the sudden Jessie started laughing. Olivia looked over at her and saw that she had flour all over her dress and face. "Aw, Jessie, you're supposed to wear that to school," Olivia said, grabbing some paper towels. When she turned back around to face Jessie, Jessie flicked a handful of flour in Olivia's face.

Jessie giggled and looked over at Elliot who was trying to control his laughter. Olivia took the bag and walked over to Elliot, dumping it on his head. Jessie laughed even louder. Olivia smirked and picked Jessie up off the counter and took her in her room to change.

Elliot smile and began to clean up the mess they made. When he as about finished, Jessie came out with a new outfit on and Olivia washed her face and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm going to go ahead and take Jessie to school," she said.

"Ok…I have to be at work in 15 minutes so I'll see you later," Elliot replied. Olivia nodded, kissed him, and left with Jessie.

Elliot sighed and watched them leave. He got a shower and went to work. He was the first one there. He sat down in his chair and began to fill out some paperwork that was left on his desk.

Cragen walked in. "Good morning Elliot," he said.

"Hey Captain."

"How's Olivia doing?"

"She says she's better but she is still in a lot of pain," Elliot replied.

Cragen shook his head. "She's been through a lot," he said. "I don't know how she handles it all and still comes back to work."

**Olivia's POV:**

When I got back home from dropping off Jessie, I felt my whole body ache. I sat down on the couch wondering how in the world I was going to survive today. I grabbed the book on the table and began to read. Soon enough, I began to doze off. I wanted to stay awake so I turned on the TV. After a while I got bored and turned it of and stood up slowly.

I touched my stomach, still overjoyed that Natalie was going to be ok. I decided that I was going to go to work, I don't feel _that_ bad. I grabbed my sweatshirt and left.

I walked into the precinct, seeing Munch, Fin, and Elliot talking with Cragen. Elliot looked over at me. "Liv, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You should be at home resting."

"Do you know how boring it is at home by yourself?" I asked.

Munch laughed. "She has a point," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you John."

"Olivia, Elliot's right," Cragen told me.

I looked at both of them. "I feel fine," I told them. I knew, and I'm pretty sure they both knew, that what I said was a complete lie. My body still ached and my head hurt, but I just wanted to get back to work. I sat down, trying not show them how much it hurt.

Elliot knelt down in front of me. "Liv, I know you're lying. You need to stay home," he said. Why doesn't anyone get that I just want to stay at work?'

I looked at Elliot. "El, I'm fine. I just want to be back at work." I could see the disappointment in Elliot's face. He sighed and stood up.

Cragen walked up next to Elliot. "Olivia, I'm going to let you stay at work," he said. "But Elliot, I want you to tell me when you think she needs to go home." Elliot nodded and sat on my desk. I nodded as well, relieved that I didn't have to go back home, yet.

"We've got a new case," Cragen told us. "A body was found in the backyard of a closed-down department store. All that was left was the victim's skeletal remains. I want Munch and Fin to go to the crime scene and Elliot and Olivia to go see Warner." All four of us nodded.

I slowly stood up and felt Elliot grab my arm. "Elliot, I'm fine, I don't need help." I snapped. "Ok…" Elliot replied, looking hurt. He opened the car door for me and I got in. when he shut his door I turned to him. "I'm sorry Elliot, I don't know what got into me," I looked down.

"It's alright, Kathy used to be the same way." This felt like a smack to my face, I didn't like being compared to Elliot's ex-wife. This must have show because Elliot immediately turned away. "I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded, forgiving him. "Let's just go talk to Warner," I say, putting on my seatbelt. I watch as Elliot does the same and starts the car. But I see remorse in his face and I smiled and took his hand. He squeezed mine and headed for the morgue.

We walked into autopsy room, not seeing Melinda. I looked at the remains of what looks like a child on the cold table. I felt Elliot put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Dr. Warner greeted, walking into the room. "I heard about what happened, I'm glad you're alright."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Melinda looked at my stomach. "Did you find out if it's a boy or girl yet?" she asked.

I felt myself beaming. "A girl."

"Did you pick out a name yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Natalie," I replied.

"Oh it's perfect!" Melinda said. I smiled. "Thank you." I looked over at the skeleton again. "What did you find out?" I asked.

Melinda walked over to the remains as well. "Well, we got enough of the skeleton to say it was a girl," she explained.

"How did she die?" Elliot asked.

"Well, there are some broken ribs that could suggest beating or it could have been from over time. I can't be sure of what she died from though." She walked over to another small table. "These are what was found with the victim."

I walked in front the table, seeing an old backpack, some old books, and a pencil box. What drew my attention though, was a teddy bear. Looking at it reminded me of Jessie. I closed my eyes.

"Olivia?" I heard Melinda say. I looked up. "I was saying that we also found pieces of clothing," she said. "Looks like a pink shirt with jeans from what I've got. You should check to see which library those books came from."

I picked them up and looked on the inside. "It says it's the Ps 20 Elementary School," I said. I looked at Elliot. "We should check the school next."

"I'll call you if I find out anything else," Melinda said. I nodded, 'Thank you."

The drive to the elementary school was quiet. My body didn't hurt as much but I felt a new hurt, an emotional hurt. It's been a while since we've had a child victim. In fact, the last one we had was Jessie. I closed my eyes, thinking about the terrible things my little girl went through. Then I thought about the fact that she isn't biologically mine. But that doesn't matter at all, she means everything to me. Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Liv?" Elliot said. I opened my eyes and saw that we were parked in the school parking lot. "Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking." Elliot smiled at me and opened the door. Before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, Elliot opened my door and helped me out.

I smiled. "I'm not handicapped, you know, just pregnant." Elliot smiled as well and let go of my arm. "I love your concern though," I said, leading the way into the school.

Once we got into the school's hallway, many children ran past us trying to get to lunch. A little girl, slightly older than Jessie, ran into me. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, dropping her lunchbox.

I knelt down, helping her pick up the dropped items. "It's alright," I said, standing up. "What's your name?"

"Lily…" the little girl said.

"That's a pretty name…" I heard another girl call her name.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said, running after her friend. I looked at Elliot and smiled. We walked into the office and asked for the principal.

"That's me," the woman at the front desk said.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler. We were wondering if you had any missing students recently, a little girl?"

"Let me check for you," she said, logging onto her computer. "Why do you ask?"

"A girl's remains were found along with a few books from your library," Elliot replied.

"We have one girl who has been marked absent for the last month. Mariah Newburn. She is in Mrs. Johnson's first grade class."

"Thank you," I said. "Can we speak to Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yes, she's in the teacher's lounge no. Follow me." We followed the principal to the teacher's lounge. There we saw an older woman sitting in a chair talking to some other teachers. "Mrs. Johnson," the principal said. "Can I see you out here for a minute.?"

The teacher smiled and walked into the hallway. "These detectives would like to talk to you about Mariah." Mrs. Johnson's face suddenly got sad. "Yes…she stopped coming to school about a month ago. I tried calling her home and sending her parents' letters, but I never got replies. It's such a shame…"

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"No…not a clue."

"What was Mariah like as a student?" I asked.

"She was a shy, quiet girl, and never misbehaved. I wish I had more students like her."

"What about her parents?"

"Her parents were divorced but they loved her a lot, they cared about everything she did."

"Did Mariah's attitude change at all?"

"She did seem a little…depressed. She didn't want to participate in any of the activities we did."

"Did she have any close friends?" Elliot asked.

"She seemed very close to Lillian Rivers. They did everything together. She's at luch now if you'd like to talk to her."

"Um, we can wait until she's finished eating," I said. Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Alright then. They're done in ten minutes. I can give you her parents number and address if you'd like."

"Thank you." Elliot and I waited for Mrs. Johnson to get back. "Are we sure this is the right girl?" Elliot asked me.

"She's the right age and she had the books from this school, seems like the right girl to me," I replied. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling slightly tired. But of course I didn't want to tell Elliot that.

'Are you ok?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mrs. Johnson came back with Mariah's file. "Here you go," she said, handing me the file.

"Thank you." We saw the kids walk back to their classes. We followed Mrs. Johnson to her classroom. "Lillian," she said. "Can you come here for a second?" When the little girl came outside, I realized it was the same girl I ran into in the hall.

"Hey Lily," I said, smiling. "I hear that you are friends with Mariah."

Lily smiled and nodded. "She's gone now," she said quietly.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "How about we talk in someplace more private?" I said. Lily, Elliot, and I walked into an empty room and Lily sat down. "Now Lily, do you know what happened to Mariah?"

Lily shook her head. "But what did you mean by saying Mariah is gone now?" I asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do honey, you can tell us, you won't get into any trouble." Lily looked down. "Come on Lily, you can tell us, please?" I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head. I heard Lily softly start to cry. "Honey, please don't cry," I said. "It's ok…" I sighed.

Lily looked up at me. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, Lily, I'm not mad." I looked over at Elliot, begging for some help. "Lily," he said. "Why don't we take you back to your class?" Lily nodded and followed him. I remained sitting until Elliot came back.

"I wanted help, not for you to send her away," I told him.

"We couldn't get anything out of her, plus we need her parents' consent to talk to her," Elliot replied. I nodded, standing up. "Let's go talk to Mariah's parents." I said.

Once we got to Mariah's home, we knocked on the door without getting an answer. "Mr. and Mrs. Newburn?" I said. "This is the police, please open the door." I put my hand on the door and realized that it was already slightly opened. I looked at Elliot who nodded and pulled out his gun.

I pushed open the door and let Elliot go first. When I got in, I saw that the house was empty, except for some old furniture. "Looks like someone was in a hurry to leave," I said, noticing some luggage left behind. We check every room, finding no one.

"_Lilah and Jacob Newburn,"_ I read on their bills, to myself. "El?"

"Hm?" Elliot said, looking through the bedroom.

"What was Jacob's last name?" I asked.

He came out of the bedroom. "Why?"

"Do you know what it was?" I persisted.

"No… Munch and Fin might. Why?" Elliot walked up next to me, taking the bill. "This could be just a coincidence, don't worry Liv."

I nodded and took the paper back, continuing to look through the desk. I felt Elliot gently massage my shoulders. I smiled, immediately feeling more relaxed. I turned around into his embrace. "Thank you," I said. Elliot smiled. "No problem."

I smiled and turned back toward the desk. Elliot wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Elliot, we have to do some work," I told him. He laughed and went back to looking in the bedroom.

"I'm not finding anything to help our case," I said.

"Me neither," Elliot said, going into the living room. "Let's go back to the station," I suggested after an hour of searching. Elliot nodded in agreement and took out his keys.

When we got back to the precinct, I pulled Munch and Fin to the side. "Jacob's in jail now, right?" I asked them.

"Yes…why?" Fin replied.

"What's his last name?" I asked.

"Newburn…why, Liv?"

I felt a shiver run through my body. "I think he's Mariah's-the new victim's father," I said.

"What makes you say that?" Munch asked.

"I found a bill addressed to Lilah and Jacob Newburn, Mariah's parents. There's no sign of Lilah."

Elliot and Cragen walked over to us. "Is it the same guy?" Elliot asked. I nodded slowly. "Yes."

Cragen looked at me. "Olivia, I don't want you on this case anymore, its' too dangerous." He said. I was very disappointed.

"What? We don't even know if Jacob is really her father or if he even knows she's dead," I said. "Please, let me do my job. I promise I will go home if I don't feel well or if I feel I'm in any sort of danger."

Cragen nodded, "Ok… I want you and Elliot to get Lily's parents' consent to talk to their child." We nodded in agreement and left.

"Lily, I'd like to ask you a few more questions, is that ok?" I asked the little girl. Lily looked up at her mother for approval. Mrs. Rivers nodded her head. "Ok." Lily agreed.

Elliot and I were sitting on a couch across from Lily and her mother. "Lily, were you really good friends with Mariah?" I asked her. Lily nodded. "Do you know where she went?"

"No…she said she was going on an adventure."

"Really? With who?"

"Her mom."

"What about her dad?" Lily's face went white and shook her head. "Lily, have you ever met Mariah's dad?" I asked, concerned. She lowered her head and nodded. "Did he hurt Mariah?" I leaned closer.

Lily started to shake. "I think we're done now," Mrs. Rivers said.

I didn't want to give up now. "Please Mrs. Rivers…" she sat back in her chair again. "Lily," I said. "Did he hurt Mariah?" She nodded. "What happened?"

"I… was at her house and her mom had to leave but her dad was there. She didn't do anything wrong-I swear-and he…"

"He what?"

"He started to hit her…"

"How often did he hurt Mariah?"

"All the time, when her mom wasn't home."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Lily didn't answer but started to cry. Mrs. Rivers went over to her, trying to comfort her. "Did he hurt you?" I repeated. She nodded. "How?"

"I told him to stop hitting Mariah and he hit my face."

"Was it only the once?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He told me I'd get in trouble…"

I thought about Jessie and the incident at the playground. "I'm very glad you told us. You're a very brave girl," I stood up and turned to Mrs. Rivers. "We have him in custody already for another murder so he's not out roaming anywhere. Lily is safe." I smiled. "Thank you for letting us talk to Lily."

Lily looked up. "What's your name again?" she asked me.

"Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia" I handed her mother my card. "Please call me if you need anything."

Mrs. Rivers smiled. "Thank you."

We were back at the precinct explaining to Munch , Fin, and Cragen What Lily told us. "I can't believe this creep," Munch said, shaking his head.

"I want to talk to him," I said.

Cragen looked at me in surprise. "I don't think that's a good idea," he told me.

"Look, we don't have any more evidence and we need a confession," I explained.

"It might work," Elliot said. "We'll be watching the interview the whole time. He's not going to confess to any of us."

Cragen nodded, "Ok. I'll tell them at Riker's to bring him down here."

I turned to Elliot. "Thanks for trusting me." I said.

He smiled, "I have to…" I laughed.

About a half an hour later I was in the same room as my attacker. I have never been so frightened during an interview in my life. But I had to act like I had all the guts in the world.

Jacob looked me in the eye. "So… what does SVU want with me? Or is it just you?" he winked.

"Keep dreaming," I replied, disgusted. "Do you have a daughter named Mariah and a wife named Lilah?"

I saw him shift in his seat. "Yes, why?"

"Do you know that they have been missing for a month?"

"Yes, why should I care?" I was clearly disgusted. "Did you find them?" he asked.

"We found Mariah-dead-she was buried behind a closed store." There was no emotion in his face. He said nothing. "We have a witness saying that you would beat your own daughter."

He smiled. "Who told you that?"

I changed the subject. "Where's Lilah?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He continued to smile.

"Did you beat her too?" I asked angrily.

"Like I did you?" he said.

I looked at him coldly and stepped closer to him. "We have you for three counts of murder and four for kidnapping and assault. You're screwed. You might as well tell me where Lilah is." He said nothing. "Did you kill Mariah?" I asked him.

He stood up quickly. "Yes."

"How did you kill her?" He pushed me up against the wall and whispered in my ear. Elliot and Fin rushed in. Jacob quickly punched me in the face before Elliot and Fin could pull him away. I slid to the floor, feeling light-headed. Munch rushed up to me.

"Liv, are you ok?"

I put my face in my hands. I shook my head 'no' as I felt him pull me to my feet. I walked to my desk and sat down, feeling nauseous, both from the blow to my face and the pregnancy.

Elliot knelt in front of my chair. "Liv, are you ok?"

I shook my head. "I fell a little dizzy."

"What did he say to you when you asked him how killed Mariah?"

"He said just like I killed Lilah," I replied. "we need to find her."

Elliot took my hands. "I'm driving you home," he said "I'll pick up Jessie at school." I made no objection this time, wanting to stay home and rest. I nodded and stood up, walking to the car with Elliot.


	18. Evidence

Chapter 18: Evidence

_**Elliot's POV:**_

I got permission from the captain to take the day off and spend time with Olivia. I felt like ripping Jacob's head off for hurting her. When we got home, Olivia went straight to bed, still feeling nauseous. I looked at her, sleeping restlessly, feeling blessed to have her as a wife. I loved her since I met her, even when I was married to Kathy.

I saw Liv toss and turn in her sleep. I saw down next to her, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. She woke up and looked at me. "I can't sleep," she said.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

She shook her head. "She's kicking," she smiled and brought my hand to her stomach. I smiled too, feeling overjoyed to be having a daughter with Olivia. I lightly kissed her and hugged her. I looked at the clock next to the bed and sat up.

"I need to go pick Jessie up," I said.

Olivia closed her eyes. "Ok," she said. She turned around. "Wake me up when you get back."

"Ok," I said and left. When I got to the Elementary School, I saw Jessie waiting. She ran up to the car excitedly. "Hey Daddy!" she said, opening the door.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Ok…" she shrugged, getting into the car. "Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"She's at home." I saw a big smiled stretch across her face. I started the car and headed home. Jessie turned to me. "Why was Mommy gone for so long?" she asked.

I hesitated to answer, I didn't want to lie to her. "Well, she was taken away by a bad man."

"Did you rescue her like the prince rescued to princess?" Jessie asked.

I smiled. "Something like that."

"Mommy's the pretty Princess Fiona and you're Shrek," she said.

I burst out laughing. "What are you trying to say?"

Jessie laughed. "That the best character always marries the pretty one." I messed up her hair and smiled. "Hey!" Jessie said, giggling.

When we got home, I told Jessie to be quiet. But before I could stop her, she ran into our bedroom and woke Olivia up. Olivia quickly opened her eyes. "Hey Jessie," she said. "How was school?"

"Ok." Jessie climbed onto the bed and curled up beside Olivia. Olivia smiled and hugged her. This is just what she needs right now. "Jessie," she said. "Are you not liking school?"

"I like school," Jessie replied. I could tell she was lying.

"You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes…" Olivia sighed.

The next morning Casey was at Riker's at the request of Jacob and his lawyer. She went unwillingly, it was her job. She could not stand what this creep did to her best friend. She marched into his cell. "What do you want?" she asked.

"A deal," Jacob replied.

"No way on earth are you getting a deal. We have a confession from you.

"Which could easily be suppressed," his lawyer said.

"What?" Casey asked in confusement.

"My client never got the opportunity to get a lawyer. Your detectives never asked."

Casey rolled her eyes, trying to seem like she didn't care, but that's what tied her case together. "Regardless, we have witnesses saying you abused 3 women, killed one, abused your daughter and her friend, and abused a cop, and killed the man trying to stop you from hurting the detective."

Jacob smiled. "That's why I want a deal."

Casey looked at him in the eyes. "Too bad," she said and walked out. While in the hallway, Jacob's lawyer stopped her. "I set up a meeting with a judge about that confession in an hour." Casey sighed and walked away.

An hour later Casey was in the judge's chambers listening to Cambell, Jacob's lawyer, drone on about how the SVU detectives did not ask Jacob for a lawyer. "Is this true?" she heard the judge ask her.

"I'm not sure your Honor," Casey replied. "But I'm not sure they didn't, they were more concerned about the own detective while the defendant had her in a choke-hold after abusing her."

"Allegedly abusing her," Cambell said. Casey gave him a nasty look.

"That's enough," the judge said. "Mr. Cambell, you need to have more respect for what Detective Benson went through." She turned to Casey. "As for the confession Ms. Novak, have Ms. Benson in my chambers this afternoon. Then I'll make my decision."

Mr. Cambell nodded. "Thank you, your Honor," he said, smirking at Casey.

"Yes, your Honor," Casey said. Casey walked into the precinct, seeing Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia looking through some files. Olivia looked up, seeing Casey, and smiled. "Hey Casey." Casey didn't smile back. "What's the matter?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Casey asked.

"Sure," Olivia stood up, following Casey. They stopped in an empty hallway. "When you interviewed Jacob, did you ask him if he wanted a lawyer?" Casey asked.

"Oh my goodness, no, I forgot," Olivia said. "Does it hurt the case that much?"

Casey sighed. "Well…I have witnesses but no physical evidence pointing to Jacob."

"I'm so sorry Casey… I was so focused on the confession, I forgot to follow procedure."

"I understand. Olivia, I'm going to need you to testify."

Olivia nodded. "Ok."

"I also need Lily to testify."

"Lily? Ok, I'll call her mother today."

Casey nodded. "The judge wants to see you first."

Olivia sighed. "Ok. Hold on a second." Olivia walked back to her desk, getting her jacket. Elliot looked up at her. "Liv, where are you going?"

"The judge wants to see me about Jacob's interrogation."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask him if he wanted a lawyer…I forgot." Before Elliot could reply, Olivia left with Casey.

"Detective Benson," the judge started. "Mr. Cambell claims that his client didn't get the opportunity to get a lawyer. Is this true?"

"Yes," Olivia replied. "I still wasn't myself and forgot procedure."

Mr. Cambell smirked. "I wasn't myself meaning you'd do anything to get my client in jail?"

Olivia stared at him in disgust. The judge did the same. "I warned you before: that's enough." She turned to Olivia. "Detective Benson, I understand what you've been through, but that doesn't excuse the rights of Mr. Newburn. I'm sorry, but the confession in out."

Casey sighed and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder as they left the room. "I'll see you Monday," she said.

'Ok," Olivia said. She looked at her watch, seeing that it was time to puck up Jessie.

When Olivia and Jessie got to the precinct, Elliot walked up to them. "Daddy!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hey sweetheart," Elliot replied, picking her up. "What did the judge say?" he asked Olivia.

"The confession is out," she sighed. "I shouldn't have been too focused on the confession."

"Liv, you got the confession, that's all we can ask for."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks." Olivia took Jessie from Elliot. "Do you want to go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Jessie exclaimed. "Will you watch it with me?"

"I'm sorry, honey, I still have to do work." Olivia pulled out _The Little Mermaid_ from her desk, knowing it was Jessie's favorite movie. She too Jessie upstairs and started the movie. "I'll be back in a little while," Olivia said, walking downstairs.

Once downstairs her phone started to ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey Olivia."_ It was Melinda. _"A CSU worker found a decomposing body near where Mariah was found. I've confirmed that it is her mother, Lilah."_

"Did you figure out a cause of death?" Olivia asked, sitting down at her desk.

"_There was a bullet wound to the back of the head."_

"That's not Jacob's regular M.O.," Olivia said, confused.

"_Maybe this was too personal."_

"Thank you," Olivia said and hung up. She walked into the captain's office. Cragen looked up. "Melinda called. A CSU worker found Lilah near where Mariah was buried. There's a bullet wound to the back of her head."

Cragen stood up, "I'll have Munch and Fin search Jacob's home for the weapon." Olivia followed Cragen out the door and heard someone say. "Is Olivia here?"

Olivia stepped in front of Cragen and saw Lily. A smile stretched across Lily's face. "Hi," she said.

Olivia smiled. "Hey, are you here by yourself?"

"No, my mom's coming… she had to park the car."

"She let you come in here by yourself?"

Lily looked at her feet. "She told me to stay at the doors but I didn't want to wait."

Olivia looked at Lily's arm, seeing bruises, old and new. She knelt down. "Lily, is someone hurting you?" she asked.

"Mariah's dad did."

"I mean, is someone else hurting you?" Before Lily could answer, Mrs. Rivers walked into the squadroom. Olivia stood up. Mrs. Rivers grabbed Lily by the arm. "I told you to stay up front, didn't I?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears. Cragen walked up to them. "Mrs. Rivers hwy don't we talk in my office?" he said.

Mrs. Rivers started to take Lily with her but Olivia put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Why don't you leave Lily here," she said firmly. Mrs. Rivers nodded and followed Cragen. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Does your mother hurt you?" Olivia asked her.

Lily looked up at Olivia. "Did yours?"

Olivia was shocked by the question. "…yes, when she was alive." Lily looked back down at the floor. Olivia took her hand. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?"

Lily's face brightened up. "Ok!" Lily followed Olivia upstairs, seeing Jessie sitting on the couch.

"Mommy," Jessie said. "Come watch the movie with me!"

Olivia led Lily to the couch. "Lily, this is my daughter Jessie."

Jessie smiled. "Hi Lily. Do you like _The Little Mermaid_?" Lily nodded and laughed. Olivia smiled and sat on the floor in front of Jessie. She felt Jessie playing with her hair. Olivia turned around and smiled. "I though you wanted to watch the movie."

Jessie laughed. It was about and hour into the movie when Olivia thought about checking to see if Cragen was still talking to Mrs. Rivers. But she felt Jessie crawl off the couch and onto her lap. Olivia smiled and stroked her hair. Then she felt Lily snuggle beside her. Olivia smiled and hugged both of them. Pretty soon Jessie and Lily were asleep and Olivia was stuck watching the movie.

Olivia was about to fall asleep herself when she heard Mrs. Rivers come up the stairs, arguing with Cragen who was following. "I can't believe you could accuse me of hurting my child." Her loud voice woke up both Jessie and Lily. Mrs. Rivers walked over to Olivia and pulled Lily to her feet.

"Olivia!" Lily exclaimed. Olivia stood up, leaving Jessie on the floor. "Mrs. Rivers, I don't think-" she started.

"Leave my daughter alone," Mrs. Rivers spat. She turned to Cragen. "I'm taking my daughter home."

Olivia watched her leave. She turned to Cragen. "You're just going to let her leave?"

"There's nothing we can do."

"Olivia!" Olivia heard Lily cry. Olivia looked over the banister, seeing Mrs. Rivers drag Lily out of the precinct. "Captain, we have to do something," Olivia said, tears streaming down her face. "She had bruises on her arms. You know it's her mother."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to. Lily is terrified of her mother."

Cragen sighed. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do right now."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't believe this," she muttered, going downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Cragen said.

"To find her father." Cragen sighed and watched Olivia leave. Elliot walked up the stairs. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Lily Rivers is being abused by her mother but we have no evidence."

Elliot looked over at Jessie, cowering in fear, after listening to the argument. Elliot picked her up. "Why don't you take her home now?" Cragen said. "Call Olivia and tell her to meet you at home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Captain," Elliot said, carrying Jessie downstairs and out the door.

Jessie was in bed and Elliot was waiting for Olivia to get home. He heard the front door open and rushed over to Olivia. He opened his arms and Olivia collapsed into his embrace, crying. "Nothing went right today," she said. "Jacob's confession is no longer evidence because I screwed up and Lily is getting abused by her mother and I can't do anything about it."

"Did you talk to the father?"

"There is no father. He died two years ago." Olivia pulled away, sitting on the couch. "Why did I ever choose this job?" she said.

Elliot sat down beside her. "Because you have a gift of helping people," he said.

Olivia put her head in her hands. 'I can't take it any more. All of the violence in this world-this city-is so overwhelming…I don't see how we make a difference."

"Liv, we put the perps in jail so they are off the streets and can't hurt any more people."

Olivia sighed. "But the victims are still victims." She stood up. "I have to testify at Jacob's trial…Casey told me you need to also."

Elliot stood up as well. "Anything to get him in jail."

The next day at work, Olivia's phone rang. _"Hello?"_ she heard. "Lily? Is that you?"

"_Yes."_

Olivia sat up straight in her chair. "What's wrong honey?"

"_I wanted to answer your question…yes, my mom does hurt me."_

"Lily? Where is your mom now?" Olivia asked.

"_In the other room,"_ Lily whispered.

"Lily, we'll be right there. Are you at home?"

"_Yes."_

"We'll be right over."

"_Ok. Bye."_

Olivia turned to Elliot. "Lily told me that her mother has been hurting her. We have to get over there, now." Elliot nodded, grabbing his keys.

When they got to the house, Olivia pounded on the door. "Mrs. Rivers? Open the door, it's the police." The door opened and Lily stepped out. "She's in here," she said.

Olivia looked at Elliot and felt Lily grab her hand, leading the way. Olivia looked at Lily's face, seeing a fresh bruise on her cheek. They walked into the living room, seeing Mrs. Rivers on the floor. Olivia rushed over to her and checked fro her pulse. Elliot radioed for an ambulance.

Olivia saw two empty pill bottles laying on the floor. She looked at Lily, who was just staring at her mother. Olivia stood up and walked over to her. "Lily, are you ok?" she didn't answer but hugged Olivia's legs and started to cry. Olivia picked her up, hearing the sirens of the ambulance.

The paramedics rushed in and took Mrs. Rivers to the waiting ambulance. One walked up to Olivia. "Ma'am, I'm going to need to make sure she is ok."

Lily violently shook her head. "No!" she said.

"Lily, they just want to make sure you are ok," Olivia said.

Lily started squirming in Olivia's arms. "NO!" she yelled. "I don't want to go!"

"I'll go with you," Olivia said, trying to make her settle down.

"No! I don't want to go!"

"Lily, calm down!" Olivia took her to one of the ambulances and the paramedic strapped her down. Lily started to cry violently.

"I think she might have taken some of her mother's drugs," the paramedic explained. "You should ride with her." Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot. "I'll meet you at the hospital," he said. Olivia climbed into the ambulance.

Lily had finally settled down and looked at Olivia with blank eyes. Olivia held her hand and continued to comfort her. All of the sudden, the heart monitor started to beep rapidly. Two paramedics rushed to the little girl and put an oxygen mask on her.

"What's happening?" Olivia asked. None of the paramedics answered but rushed Lily into the Emergency Room. Olivia rushed after them until being stopped by Elliot. "Liv, you have to let them do their job."

Olivia nodded and sat in the waiting room. A little while later, a doctor walked in. "Detective Benson?" he said.

"How is Lily?" Olivia asked.

"She had taken some of her mother's pills. They had such a strong affect on her that she is now in a coma. I'm sorry."

Olivia put hand to her mouth. "Will she recover?"

"We're not sure at the moment."

"What about her mother?"

"Her mother miraculously survived and is ready to talk if you want," the doctor said and left.

Olivia and Elliot walked into Lily's room. Olivia sat down in a chair next to Lily's bed. "She reminds me so much of me when I was younger," she said.

Elliot sat down next to her. "What do you mean?"

"When I was little, my mom would hit me and call me names all of the time. I hate seeing so many other children go through it too. But when my mom died, I was devastated. I wonder what it would have been like the other way around. Would she have been devastated too, or would she not have cared?"

'Liv, don't think like that."

"But Elliot, that is exactly what is happening to Lily. She is in a coma while the woman who beats her every day is alive and healthy." Olivia sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Rivers." Elliot followed her to Mrs. River's room.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Rivers said meanly.

"Yes, did you hurt your daughter?" Olivia asked.

Mrs. Rivers looked away. "Yes."

"Why?"

'Ever since my husband died, I haven't been myself. I started getting depressed and started drinking and taking pills for depression. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love Lily very much."

Olivia looked at her coldly. "Mrs. Rivers, we are placing you under arrest. When you get released from the hospital I want you to come by the station and we'll talk to you more there." Olivia left with Elliot.

When they were in the hallway, Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler," he answered. "Ok…yes Sir…we'll be there." He hung up the phone and turned to Olivia. "Cragen wants us to look for the murder weapon at Jacob's abandoned home," he explained.

"Ok, where is it?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, it's the house we found you in."

"Oh…well let's go," Olivia said, walking down the hall.

Elliot grabbed her arm. "You're ok with going back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just go before I change my mind," Olivia walked outside with Elliot following.

When they got to the home, Munch and Fin were outside waiting. "We're looking for a gun or anything incriminating against Jacob," Munch said. Elliot and Olivia walked inside. The bright sun poured into the windows. Olivia looked in the living room desk, not finding anything.

She walked down the hall and passed a familiar room. She stopped in the doorway, seeing the spot where she remembered Carl being killed. She closed her eyes. She felt someone touch her shoulder and jumped. She turned around and saw Fin standing next to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just strange…being here and all."

Fin nodded. 'I just want to let you know that I'm always here if you need anything," he said. "When you were gone, you wouldn't believe the grief everyone was going through. Believe it or not, you're like the sister I never had."

Olivia smiled. "You know, you, John, Cragen, Casey, and Elliot are the only family I've ever had. Thank you."

Fin smiled. "Come on, we have to get this case over with." Olivia let Fin search that room while she went on to the next one. All she saw was a closet. She slowly opened it, seeing a small shoebox. She picked it up and took off the lid. In it were a bunch of letters. She sat on the floor and started to read them. One was addressed to Carl.

It was unsigned and said: _"Carl, I want you to do another job for me. I want you to pick up Tia Smith. Remember what I told you last time if you didn't do this? The same thing applies."_

Olivia found that the others were similar. She started to read another one: _"Emily told the police that you were the person who had abducted her. Call her and tell her to meet you at the abandoned warehouse I showed you earlier. If the police are there, do whatever you can to get out. Don't screw up…or else. P.S: if the police do come, try to pick up Det. Olivia Benson so that you have something to bargain with."_

Olivia had a million questions running through her head. This was all planned? Why didn't Carl tell her? Why her? How did Jacob know what Emily told us? She stood up. "Fin!" she yelled. He walked into the room. "What did you find?"

"Read this," Olivia said, handing Fin the letter. She looked through the box more and felt something hard, she removed the rest of the letters and found a gun. Fin looked up, finished reading the letter. 'how did he know this?"

"I was wondering the same thing, we should get those to the lab to test for fingerprints. And they might want this." She took out the gun.

"that would be helpful," Fin said. Olivia took the box of letter and the gun and looked for Elliot. She found him in another bedroom. "El, I found it…" she said. "Let's get it to the lab."

Elliot nodded. "Liv, wait…" he said. "there's blood stains, on the floor…Call CSU."

An hour later, Elliot and Olivia were at the lab. Dr. Warner was looking at the blood sample from the floor. "This is a match to Mariah Newborn," she said. "The bullet's shape in the gun you found, matches the wound in Lilah's head. There was nothing on the letters though."

"Thank you," Olivia said, leaving with Elliot. "We definitely have enough evidence to put Jacob away for life," Elliot said. Olivia didn't say anything. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Did you read the letters?"

"A few of them, why?"

Olivia continued to walk to the car. "One of them explained that if the police came to pick me up…it was all planned."

Elliot didn't know what to say. He stopped. "Wait, how did he know we were coming?" he asked.

"I don't know…the only other person who knew was Emily."

"Maybe we should talk to her again."

"Did you catch Carl?" Emily asked Elliot and Olivia, who were sitting in her apartment.

"No, he's dead."

Emily smiled. "How?"

"Emily…it wasn't Carl who killed your baby. It was another man who threatened Carl and his girlfriend to kidnap you. He was the one who killed Carl," Elliot explained. Emily looked shocked.

"Emily, he knew that you told us about Carl. Do you know how that happened?"

"No…I have no idea…who was it?"

"You're ex-fiancé, Jacob," Olivia replied.

"No…It couldn't be. Oh my God. He called me, telling me he heard about everything and he seemed genuinely sorry. I had no idea he planned this…I told him everything. I thought I could still trust him."

Olivia sighed. Emily started to cry. "I'm so sorry…I thought I could trust him…"

"Emily, it's ok…it's not your fault. Jacob is in our custody and we have enough evidence to put him in jail," Olivia told her.

Emily nodded her head. "I want to testify against him."

"Alright, I'll let our A.D.A. know." Olivia stood up. "We'll let you know when the trial begins.


	19. Baby

Chapter 19

It was four months until Jacob's trial finally started. Lily was still in a coma and has not gotten better or worse. Olivia visited the little girl every day.

Olivia was already eight months into her pregnancy and was expecting any time that week.

"You can't seriously expect her to testify now," Elliot told Casey. Elliot and Olivia were just informed that the trial started today.

"I'm sorry," Casey said. "I tried getting it earlier and then later but both attempts failed."

"El, it's ok," Olivia said. "I want Jacob in jail." Elliot nodded and helped her out of the precinct.

Casey has been prepared for this case for the longest time. She looked behind her and saw Munch, Fin, and Jessie sitting in the second row. She forgot for a second that Elliot and Olivia were witnesses and could not be in the courtroom. Jessie smiled and waved at her. Casey smiled back and quickly turned to face the judge who was demanding silence.

"I would like to call Emily Masoner as my first witness," she said. The judge nodded and Emily walked in, swore an oath, and sat down. She did not look nervous at all.

"Will you please state you full name and place of residency?" Casey started.

"Emily Anne Masoner, New York City."

"Thank you. Now, do you remember the day you were abducted?"

"Yes…I was walking on the sidewalk when a woman in a van pulled up and asked for directions. I walked up to the van and a man grabs me and pulls me inside. Three days later, I'm in the hospital and my baby is dead."

"What did you find out happened to you?"

"I was drugged and was beaten."

"Did you come to find out the perpetrator?"

"Yes, my ex-fiancé Jacob Newburn."

"Was this surprising?"

"No, he was furious when I married someone else."

"Was it surprising when Jacob was accused of planning to kidnap Detective Benson?"

"No."

"How come?"

"He called me that day. He sounded concerned. I told him about the police meeting Carl at the warehouse."

"Thank you, no further questions." Just as Casey was sitting down, Mr. Cambell stood up.

"Mrs. Masoner, did you come to know the identity of the man who abducted you?" he asked.

"Yes, Carl Sanchez."

"Then how is it Jacob that is being accused of your kidnapping?"

Emily seemed unmoved. "I was told that Carl was threatened into it. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Yet you told the police that he was furious about you leaving him?"

"But he wouldn't hurt me."

"You believed that he was the one who killed your baby though. Wouldn't you say you were jumping to conclusions?"

"Yes."

"So couldn't you say that you were jumping to conclusions when the police told you it was Jacob?"

Emily paused. "I guess, but-"

"Thank you, no further questions."

Next, Dr. Melinda Warner took the stand. Casey needed this witness the most. Casey stood near the jury box. "Dr. Warner, what can you tell us happened to Emily Masoner, Tia Smith, and Clarissa Richards?" she asked.

"Well, all three were drugged over a period of three days in which they lost consciousness. They were all beaten where as Clarissa died as well and Emily's baby."

"What about Mariah and Lilah Newburn?"

"Mariah was beaten to death and Lilah was shot in the back of the head."

'How can you connect this to Jacob?"

Melinda sat up straight. "There were bloodstains in Jacob's abandoned house matching Mariah. The gun was also found there which matches the bullet wound and it was registered to Jacob as well as his prints."

"Thank you, no further questions."

Mr. Cambell stood up. "You said that the three victims: Tia, Emily, and Clarissa had drugs in their bodies, is that correct?"

"Yes…"

"Isn't it possible that they took the drugs on their own?"

'It's possible, but highly unlikely. There was way too much drugs to be taken intentionally. Plus all three of the victims remember what happened before they were abducted."

Mr. Cambell's face tightened. Melinda smiled to herself. "But in your expert opinion, is it possible that they took the drugs on their own?"

Melinda pretended to think about her answer carefully. "I'm my expert opinion…no."

Mr. Cambell frowned. "Let's talk about Mariah Newburn…the police found bloodstains matching her blood, correct?"

'Yes, I explained all of this already." Casey laughed to herself.

"Would you say there was a little or big stain?" Mr. Cambell asked.

"Small."

Mr. Cambell took off his silver glasses. "Then is it possible that the stain was caused by an accident?"

Melinda sat up straighter. "It's possible."

"Thank you, no further questions."

The next witness was Roxanne.

"Will you please state your full name and residency for the court?" Casey asked, standing.

"Roxanne Star, Manhattan."

"Now, is it true that you were in a relationship with Carl Sanchez?"

Tears welled up in Roxanne's eyes. "Yes, until he died."

"Ok, let's talk about that. Who shot and killed Carl Sanchez?"

"The police told me it was Jacob Newburn."

Casey walked towards the jury box. "And what was your relationship to the defendant?" she asked.

"One day, me and Carl were at his house and we heard a knock at the door. The man only introduced himself as Jacob. He seemed nice at first and asked Carl if he as still dating Emily Masoner. Carl told him that she got married and I could tell that Jacob was furious. When he asked Carl to find Emily for him, Carl said no. Jacob tried to bribe him but Carl still refused, he told me later that he thought Jacob might hurt Emily. Jacob got mad and pushed Carl up against the wall, threatening to hurt me if he didn't do what he said. He said the same to me. We did what he said…he said he was only going to talk to her. Later we got letters telling us to abduct other women. I didn't want to, but I was afraid he'd hurt Carl."

"Thank you, no further questions." Casey smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Did you know Mrs. Masoner?" Mr. Cambell asked.

"Yes," Roxanne replied. "I met her a couple of times."

"Was this while Carl was still dating her?"

"No. They weren't dating, but still friends."

"Were you at all jealous of Emily?''

"No, I thought she was very nice."

"Then why did you help abduct her?"

"Jacob told me to; he threatened to kill Carl, which he did."

"But couldn't you have call the police or get away instead of doing what Mr. Newburn allegedly told you to do?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, no further questions."

Casey's next witness was Dr. Greene, Olivia's doctor. Casey had previously warned him about talking about the baby. Even though it was obvious that Olivia was pregnant, she didn't want the defense to bring it up – _at all._

"Dr Greene, you were Detective Benson's doctor, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain what happened to Detective Benson?"

"She was unconscious when she came into the ER. She seemed to have little food or water while held prisoner. She had bruises to her arms and stomach, which I presumed as being kicked multiple times. The kicks to the abdomen caused temporary health problems to her baby."

Casey froze, shocked. He wasn't supposed to say that. "Thank you, no further questions." Casey sat down, and shook her head. Mr. Cambell had no questions for Dr. Greene. Casey was glad.

Olivia was the next witness. She had to be helped to the stand by another police officer. Jessie saw her mom and waved. Olivia smiled and sat down.

"Detective Benson," Casey started. "Can you tell us what happened on the day you were abducted?"

"Well, my partner and I were at an abandoned warehouse where we heard Carl was supposed to be. It was incredibly dark and I felt someone wrestle me for my gun. The lights suddenly went on and Carl had my gun pointed at me."

"What happened next?"

"He led me outside where he shot Elliot and took me to another abandoned house."

"What did you discover while you were there?"

"That Carl was forced to abduct Tia, Emily, and Clarissa and did not kill them."

"What happened next?"

"Well, the man that threatened Carl came in the room when Carl was actually about to let me go. He asked me what Carl had told me and I told him 'nothing'. He uh…threw me to the floor and began to kick me. Carl told him to stop, but he was shot."

"Did you learn the name of the man who shot Carl?"

"Yes, Jacob Newburn."

"What happened next?"

"A little while later, Jacob figured out who I was and told me that he would make sure that I wouldn't be found. I tried to get away but he started to kick me again…I saw Elliot come in and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." Olivia looked down at her shaking hands.

"When you were searching through Jacob's home, what did you find?"

'There was a bloodstain that later was identified as Mariah Newburn's and a gun registered to Jacob that was used to kill Lilah Newburn. There were also letters to Carl describing to abduct the victims. One of them told Carl that we were going to meet him at the abandoned warehouse. He, uh, wrote that if he had to…to abduct me…"

"Thank you Detective Benson, nothing further."

Mr. Cambell stood up. "Ms. Benson-"

"You can call me Detective," Olivia said, she already did not like this attorney.

"_Detective_ Benson, when you found the letters, were they signed?"

"No."

"Did they have any fingerprints on them?"

"No."

"Then how did you know that Jacob wrote them?"

"Well, they were in _his _house and described exactly what Carl had told me."

Mr. Cambell walked up closer to the witness stand. "Carl…let's talk about him," he said. "You say that it was only you and Carl in the room?"

"Until Jacob came, yes." There were a few laughs from the courtroom.

"No one else was there?"

"No."

"So for all we know, you could have made up these allegations against Mr. Newburn."

"Objection!" Casey exclaimed.

But Mr. Cambell continued. "For all we know, you could have killed Carl yourself!"

"No!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But didn't Carl kidnap you and shoot your partner?"

"Yes but-"

"Weren't you furious with him?"

"Carl tried to save me and Jacob killed him!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Who is the father of your baby?" Mr. Cambell ubruptedly asked.

"Objection!" Casey exclaimed.

"Isn't it true that Elliot Stabler is the father of your baby?"

"OBJECTION!" There was an uproar of noise in the courtroom. Olivia looked frantically at Casey.

"Be quiet!" The judge yelled until everyone was quiet. "Mr. Cambell you're out of line." The judge looked at Olivia and noticed that she was breathing heavily. "Detective Benson, are you ok?"

Olivia shook her head violently. "Someone get her to the hospital," the judge ordered. Casey rushed up to the stand and helped Olivia down the stairs.

Elliot and Cragen stood up and grabbed both of Olivia's arms. Olivia continued to breath heavily. Casey turned to the judge. "Can we have a few days continuance?"

"Of course."

Jessie watched as her mother was rushed out the door by Cragen and Elliot. She turned to Munch. "Uncle Munch, what's wrong with Mommy?"

"You're about to have a baby sister," Munch replied, standing up with Jessie in his arms.

Fin stood up as well and walked out the door. Casey followed, leaving all of her notes on her table. Cragen and Elliot took Olivia to the squad car. Cragen sat in the driver's seat, and Elliot sat in the back with Olivia. Cragen turned the sirens on and rushed to the hospital.

"It's ok Liv, we're almost there," Elliot said, stroking her hair.

Munch, Fin, Jessie, and Casey followed in another squad car. When they got to the hospital, they paced around the waiting room.

Elliot was sitting next to Olivia in the hospital, wincing in pain as Olivia squeezed his hand.

"Come on, Olivia," the doctor said. "One more push." Olivia squeezed shut her eyes as well as Elliot's hand. She heard the cries of her baby and opened her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Elliot said.

Olivia smiled, "Can I see her?"

"Ms. Benson, we're going to get your baby cleaned up and check her health," the doctor said. "Have you picked out a name for her?"

Olivia smiled. "Lilian."

"I'll be back in a little while."

About an hour later, Olivia was getting angry. "I want to see Lily," Olivia told every nurse that came in, but they wouldn't tell her anything.

Elliot kept hold of Olivia's hand. "What made you change our daughter's name to Lilian?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I just kept thinking of Lily, you know, the one still in a coma."

Elliot squeezed her hand. "I think it's perfect."

The door opened and Casey, Jessie, Munch, Fin, and Cragen walked in. "Oh my goodness," Casey exclaimed. "Liv, she's beautiful!"

"How come you guys get to see her and I don't?" Olivia asked.

Jessie climbed onto the bed and climbed next to Olivia. "Uncle Munchie says I'm a big sister now," she told Olivia.

"He's right, her name is Lily."

"I thought you were going to name her Natalie," Casey said.

Olivia shrugged. "I guess I heard the name and it grew on me."

"Where? I don't see it," Jessie said. Everyone laughed. "What did I do?" she asked.

"Jessie, it's a figure of speech," Elliot explained.

"Oh."

Olivia looked at Casey. "Casey, how did he know? I know you guys wouldn't say anything."

"I'm not sure Liv, but it isn't relevant to the case, but I'd be careful if I were you. Cambell was way out of line suggesting that you made everything up."

Olivia leaned her head back and sighed. The door opened and she sat up.

"Ms. Benson, I have your baby," the nurse said. Olivia smiled and held out her arms as the nurse put Lily in her arms. Olivia felt tears sting her eyes as she held her. "El, she's beautiful," she said.

Elliot looked at the small child and smiled. "She has your eyes," he said.

"I wanna see!" Jessie said. Olivia lowered the baby so that Jessie could hold her. "Hi little sister," Jessie said. Olivia smiled and helped support Lily's head up.

"Elliot," Fin said. "She looks a lot like you but has Liv's eyes and hair."

Elliot smiled as he took Lily in his arms. There was another knock at the door and Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, and Kathy walked in.

"Hi Olivia! Hey Dad!" Maureen and Kathleen exclaimed at the same time.

"How did you find out so quickly?" Olivia asked them.

"It's all over the news," Maureen replied. "So, what's her name?"

Olivia smiled. "Lily."

Kathleen nudged Maureen. "I told you it'd be a girl."

Maureen laughed. "Hey Dad, can I hold her?" Elliot gently put Lily into Maureen's arms. Olivia smiled and held Elliot's hand.

"Will I have to go back on the stand?" she asked Casey.

"No, especially after the stunt Cambell pulled. I got a couple of day's continuance." She paused. "By the way, did you tell anyone else that you two are married?"

Olivia and Elliot shook their heads. "No…wait, Brian knows."

"Who?" Casey asked.

"He was Munch's partner eight years ago. He came back about five months ago. He found out that we were married."

"I'll talk to him," Casey decided.

"Let me hold her," Kathleen said to Maureen. Elliot looked over at Kathy, who was sitting in the far corner. Kathy looked at him and gave him a small smile. "My turn! My turn!" Dickie and Elizabeth both whined.

Jessie crossed her arms. "How come no one wants to hold me?" she asked. Olivia laughed and hugged her. Lily was passed around to Casey, Fin, Cragen, and then to John. He started to coo at Lily, who was falling asleep. Olivia, Elliot, and Fin started to laugh.

"What?" Munch said. "Although I would never give a child the task of having me as a dad, I still love kids."

"The Munch with a heart," Fin joked. Munch laughed. Kathy suddenly stood up. "Can I hold her?" she asked Munch. John gave the baby to Kathy.

Elliot watched as Kathy smiled and gently rocked the baby.

"Captain," Olivia suddenly said. "Did you hear anything about Lily, the one in a coma?"

Cragen shook his head. "No, but I can find out for you," he said, leaving. Kathy put Lily in Olivia's arms. "She's beautiful," she said.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you." Kathy turned to her kids. "Come on, it's time to go." They all complained. "We'll come back tomorrow," she promised, smiling. "Bye Olivia, bye Dad," all four kids took turns saying.

Cragen was the last person to leave, who came in the room shortly after Casey left. "I talked to Lily's doctor," he said.

"What did he say?" Olivia asked.

Cragen sighed. "Lily Rivers passed away yesterday evening."

Olivia was so shocked, she almost dropped her baby. "But the last time I was there, the doctor said she had a good chance of recovering."

"I'm sorry Liv."

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes. Lily was such a sweet girl. "I want her mother charged with murder. Her mother endangered Lily by O.D.ing with two bottles on the floor," she said.

Elliot nodded in agreement. "I'll start the paperwork," Cragen said. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Come back to work when you ferl ready."

"Thank you," Elliot and Olivia both said as he left.


	20. Home

Chapter 20

About three days later, Olivia was at home with Lily while Elliot was back at work and Jessie just got home from school. The trial was postponed until Saturday, which was in two days. Olivia was just trying to get Lily to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She picked up Lily out of her crib and opened the door. When she did, she saw Cragen.

"Hey Olivia."

"Hey Captain, come in," Olivia said, shutting the door as he walked in. Olivia tried rocking Lily back and forth to get her to sleep. She looked at Cragen. "She cries constantly."

Cragen laughed. Olivia motioned for him to go to the living room. Cragen sat on the couch and Olivia remained standing. Jessie was lying on the floor, coloring.

"Olivia, I came here to talk about Lily's funeral," Cragen said.

Jessie looked up. "Lily's dead? But you're holding her!" she exclaimed.

"It's another Lily," Olivia said. "Why don't you go to your room for a little while?"

"Aww…do I have to?"

"Jessie," Olivia said forcefully. Jessie pouted and went to her room. Olivia sighed and sat down. "Sorry," she said. "When is her funeral going to be?"

"Tomorrow evening," Cragen replied. "Now we found out that Mrs. Rivers has been released from the hospital. We have her in custody and still need her to sign the confession. We're going to allow her to be there."

"How did she take the news?" Olivia asked.

"She was devastated, or so she said."

Olivia sighed and looked down at her baby and saw that she fell asleep. Cragen stood up. "Again, I want you to take as much time as you need off," he smiled. "I'll try not to keep Elliot at work too long."

Olivia smiled back and stood up. "Thank you," she said. Cragen nodded and walked out the door. Olivia put Lily in her crib and walked into Jessie's room.

"Jessie, honey, I'm sorry but we were having an adult conversation," Olivia explained.

Jessie looked up at Olivia. "Was it the Lily that watched a movie with me?" she asked.

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes. "Yes, Jessie."

"What happened?"

"She ate a lot of her mom's medicine and passed away. That's why I never want you to eat anything that you don't know what it is."

Jessie nodded slowly. "She was nice Mommy," she said. Olivia sat down next to Jessie and hugged her. "I know, honey."

Four hours later Elliot walked through the front door. Jessie was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, half asleep. Olivia was sitting on the floor next to Lily, who was lying on a blanket and playing with one of the toys Olivia had just given her.

Elliot smiled. "There's my three favorite girls," he said. He kissed Jessie on the forehead. "Hi Daddy," she said.

Elliot took off his jacket and sat next to Olivia and kissed her. "How are you?" he asked her.

"Good. Cragen stopped by."

"Really? Why?" Elliot picked up Lily and rocked her in his arms.

"To tell me that Lily's funeral was tomorrow," Olivia told him.

"Oh, he told us at the precinct."

"Do we have any more cases?"

"We? You're supposed to be on vacation." When he said this, Lily started crying.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, a vacation." She looked over at Jessie. The little girl had fallen asleep with her arm hanging off the side of the couch. Olivia took the crying Lily from Elliot's arms. "I'll take her and you go put Jessie to bed."

Elliot smiled. "I bet she's still crying by the time I get back." He stood up and carried Jessie to her room. When Elliot came back into the living room, Olivia was putting Lily's toys away. "That quick?" Elliot asked.

Olivia turned around and smiled. 'That quick."

"How'd you do it?"

"I've been here all day." Olivia replied, taking the basket of toys into Lily's room.

Elliot walked behind her. "Hey, that's not fair," he said.

Olivia turned around. "Really? Because I don't think it's fair that all you do is go to work and I'm stuck at home all day doing everything else."

Elliot looked shocked from this sudden outburst. Olivia dropped the basket and fell into Elliot's arms. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Elliot sighed. "We both knew how hard this was going to be," he said.

Olivia put her head on his shoulder. "But El, we used the rest of our money on groceries, only one of us is working, that stupid trial is still going on, and IAB is probably already investigating us."

Elliot gently lifted up her chin. "Things are going to get better." He kissed her on the lips. "I promise."

Olivia pulled away and walked into the hallway. "Well I'm glad one of us thinks that way," she said.

Elliot followed her into their room. "Liv, when have I been wrong?"

Olivia laughed. "I'm not going to answer that."

Olivia woke up to the sound of Lily crying. She looked at her clock, seeing it was 11:30 at night, she rolled over and shook Elliot's shoulder. "Elliot," she said, half asleep. "Elliot."

"Hm?"

"The baby's crying, it's your turn." Elliot didn't bother to argue and got out of bed. He slowly walked to Lily's room and picked up the crying baby. "Shh…" he said, rocking her back and forth. After about 10 minutes she fell back asleep. Elliot brought her into his room and fell asleep with Lily sleeping on his chest.

The next morning Olivia woke up and smiled when she saw Lily peacefully sleeping on Elliot's chest. She moved closer to him and put her hand over the top of Elliot's hand, which was resting on Lily's back. She moved it to hold her daughter's tiny hand and felt Lily's fingers wrap around her arm. She felt Elliot playing with her hair. She looked up and saw Elliot smiling with his eyes still closed. Olivia laughed and slowly got up.

"C'mon Elliot, you gotta go to work," she said. She walked over to Elliot's side of the bed and picked Lily up. Elliot didn't budge. Olivia went to Lily's room and put the baby in her crib. She went back into her bedroom and saw that Elliot still didn't wake up. She shook his shoulder. "Elliot, wake up. C'mon get-"

Elliot grabbed her arms and pulled her on the bed. "I don't want to go to work," he said.

Olivia smiled. "Then don't. Munch and Fin can manage without you today."

"Alright, I'll call Cragen." Olivia kissed him and stood up. "Be quiet," she warned. "Don't wake up Lily."

Elliot stood up and smiled. "Noted."

"Good, or you'll be changing her diapers all week."

"Doubly noted."

Olivia smirked. "Doubly? Is that even a word?"

Elliot smiled and slowly got out of bed. "Probably not." As he walked across the room to get to the bathroom, he hit his knee on the corner of his dresser. "Danget!" he yelled. He quickly covered his mouth. He heard nothing for several seconds. "Phew," he whispered.

Then Lily started to cry. Elliot looked over at Olivia who raised her eyebrow. She sighed. "Fine, I'll do it this once while you call Cragen. You're dang lucky I love you," she said smiling.

"Thanks Liv," Elliot said as she left the room.

Elliot picked up the phone to call Cragen. "Hey Captain, this is Elliot. I was wondering if it was ok if I took the day off today."

Right then, Jessie walked into the room. "Daddy! Can't you make her stop?" She whined.

Elliot covered the receiver with his hand. "Daddy's talking on the phone now, hold on a second." He put the phone back to his ear. "Really? Thank you, see you later." He hung up the phone and turned to Jessie, who ended up not being there.

Olivia was sitting down with Lily in her arms and giving her a bottle when Jessie walked in. "Mommy, why does she have to cry all the time?" She asked.

"Because babies can't talk yet and the only way to express what they want is by crying," Olivia replied.

Jessie looked at Lily. "Oh." She looked up at Olivia. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" At that moment, Elliot walked into the room. "Cragen just got me the day off."

"Great," Olivia said. "Now Jessie, what did you want to ask me?"

Jessie looked at Elliot and shook her head. "Never mind," she said quietly and ran out of the room.

Olivia stood up, turning to Elliot and scowled. "Nice going," She said, putting Lily in her swing. "She was about to ask me something when you interrupted her."

Elliot looked at the floor. "Oh."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stay here with Lily."

Olivia knocked on the door to Jessie's room. "Jessie, honey, it's Mom. Can I come in?"

"Yes," she heard. Olivia opened the door seeing Jessie sitting on her bed with her teddy bear in her arms. Olivia knelt beside the bed. "What did you want to ask me sweetheart?"

"We're going to Lily's funeral today, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Jessie looked down at her teddy bear and started playing with it's ear. "I know you're my mommy now, but I was wondering if we could….wel…"

"Go to you're parents graves?" Olivia finished. Jessie nodded. "Of course Jessie. But why couldn't you ask me that in front of your dad?" Olivia asked.

Jessie shrugged. "I thought you would understand more."

Olivia smiled. "Well I'm glad that your not afraid to talk to me." She sat on the side of Jessie's bed. "After the funeral, we'll go to your parents' graves, just the two of us, ok?"

Jessie smiled and nodded. "Ok." Olivia hugged her. "Great, now let's get some breakfast."

Jessie and Olivia went into the kitchen and saw Elliot already there holding Lily. Olivia smiled and took Lily away from him. As Jessie was pouring herself some Cocoa Puffs, Elliot pulled Olivia into the living room. "Liv, what did Jessie tell you?"

Olivia sighed and moved Lily to the opposite arm. "She wanted to know if when we go to Lily's funeral, we can see her parent's graves."

Elliot shook his head. "She's too young to have to think about this stuff."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I told her we could go, just us two."

Elliot nodded. "Why wasn't she comfortable telling me?" he asked.

"She said he thought I'd understand better. She still loves you El."

"I know…" Elliot smiled. "We'd better get back in there before she destroys the kitchen." Olivia laughed and followed him.

They went into the kitchen; they saw Jessie carefully dumping out her cereal. "Jessie, why are you throwing away your breakfast?" Olivia asked her.

The little girl looked up with saddened eyes. "You were talking about me," she said. Olivia looked at Elliot. Elliot walked closer to his daughter. "Mommy was just telling me that you wanted to go visit your parent's graves." He said.

Jessie started crying.

"Jessie, why are you crying?" Elliot picked her up.

"I'm sorry," Jessie said. "I'm sorry that I asked Mommy to go with me. Please don't be mad at me," she closed her eyes. "Please don't hurt me."

Elliot looked at her in shock and hugged her tightly. "Jessie, honey, I'm not going to hurt you. What makes you think I'd do that?"

Jessie looked up at him and sniffled. "Daddy used to get mad at me a lot…" she replied.

"What would he do if he was mad?" Elliot asked.

"He'd hit me…than mommy." Jessie buried her face in Elliot's shoulder and cried.

Olivia shook her head and placed her hand on Jessie's back to comfort her.

"Jessie," Elliot said. "I'm not mad at you and I would never hurt you." He could barely hear Jessie's muffled voice say "I love you."


	21. Funeral

Chapter 21: Olivia's POV

I was cold and rainy the day of Lily's funeral. We were the first people there. I walked up to the little girl's casket, carrying my baby in my arms. I thought about Lily's mother, who would beat her own daughter. Munch told me a few days earlier that she had been arrested. I then thought about the day at the precinct when Lily had asked me if my mother had hurt me. My mind flashed back to the beginning of the 6th grade.

_My mother was particularly angry that morning. I just assumed that she spent another night getting drunk. I was putting my books in my bag, getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" my mother asked, swaying into the kitchen._

"_The bus comes in five minutes," I replied, keeping my eyes down._

"_Don't smart-mouth me," she said, taking a large step towards me. "Look at me when I talk to you!" She was so close that I could smell her horrid breath: Vodka. When I didn't look at her right away, I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. "I told you to look at me!" she yelled._

_Suddenly, she fell to the floor. I put down my book-bag, kneeling down next to my mother. I dragged her to the couch, pulling a blanket over her. I missed school again that day, I didn't have a ride. I spent the day cleaning the house, waiting for my mother to wake up._

I looked up, seeing Elliot and Jessie standing beside me. I felt tears streaming down my face. Elliot silently put his arm around my waist. I turned towards him, burying my face in his shoulder. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. This little girl didn't deserve to die. I felt my baby twisting towards her father. I took a step backward, letting Elliot hold her. I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

I turned around, seeing other people come into the funeral home. I took Jessie's hand, leading her and Elliot to the back row of seats. We sat down, watching people we didn't know walk in. there wasn't that many people there. A little while later, I saw Munch, Fin, and Cragen walk in. They sat next to us, not saying anything. We stayed through the whole funeral.

When we were outside, we started talking. "So what happens next?' I asked. "About the trial?"

"Well, Casey still needs Elliot on the stand, and the defense still needs to bring up their witnesses," Cragen said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"When is that?" Elliot asked.

"Tomorrow.

I felt Jessie tugging on my pant leg. "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Excuse us," I said to Cragen, Munch, and Fin. I led Jessie towards the cemetery. We came up to the gravestone which read: _Mr. and Mrs. Reiss, beloved mother and father._ Jessie sat down in front of the grave, picking at the grass. I knelt down beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "I miss then," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, honey," I said. "I know."

The next day

Olivia woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She sighed, rolling over to the side with her eyes still closed. "Elliot, will you get that?" she mumbled. Olivia opened her eyes, seeing that her husband was gone.

She heard the door open then close and decided to let Elliot handle it. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Before she could, however, she felt someone shaking her her eyes sprang open and she saw Elliot smiling. "Wake up," he said laughing.

Olivia sat up in her bed. "Who was at the door?" she asked.

Elliot sat down next to her. "Maureen. She's here to watch Jessie and Lily while we're at court."

Olivia sighed. "Oh yeah," she said, getting out of bed. Elliot stood up. "So whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Olivia smiled. "Ok."

A few minutes later, Olivia came downstairs. She saw Elliot and the kids watching TV; Lily on Elliot's lap and Maureen was braiding Jessie's hair. "You ready to go?" she asked. "Hey Maureen."

"Hi, Olivia!" Maureen replied.

"How's Kathy and your siblings?" Olivia asked, picking up Lily off of Elliot's lap.

"Great, Dickie and Elizabeth miss you a lot."

Olivia smiled, hugging Lily to her chest. "You all should come over sometime soon." Suddenly, Lily started to cry. "Oh honey, don't cry now," Olivia complained, checking her watch. "We have to leave _now_." But Lily continued to cry. Olivia rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula from the cupboard. It took her five minutes to feed her child them leave for court with Elliot.

Jessie's POV

I am sitting here, letting Maureen braid my hair, thinking about my mommy and daddy. Not Olivia and Elliot, but my _real_ parents. Why did my dad have to hurt my mom? If he didn't that one day, that man wouldn't have taken me. And if that man didn't take me, they probably would still be here. I love my new mommy and daddy, but I miss my _real_ parents a lot. "There," Maureen said, tying the last braid with a hairband.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, looking in the mirror. I really like Maureen, my babysitter and new step-sister. This is why I am glad that Olivia adopted me, if she hadn't been so nice, I probably wouldn't have a real family.

I sit down next to Lily, who is lying on the floor, playing with her toys. I take a rattle and hand it to her. Lily is my new sister. She is another reason I am glad that Olivia and Elliot are my new parents.

"What do you want to do now?" Maureen asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as she placed Lily on her lap. I sat on the couch and decided to watch TV until my parents got home.

Elliot's POV

I was sitting on the witness stand, waiting for Casey to continue asking her questions. "Detective Stabler, when did you first notice that Detective Benson was missing?" she asked me.

"After I woke up that night in the hospital," I replied.

"Where did you find her?"

"In Jacob Newburn's old home," I replied, reliving the moment I realized my wife was missing.

"Did you go to this home?" Casey asked me.

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"When I entered the home, I heard a scream. It was Olivia's. Detective Tutuola and I went upstairs and saw Jacob kicking her with his gun pointed at her."

"You saw Jacob abusing your partner?"

"Yes," I replied.

"What happened next?" Casey asked me.

"Well, Jacob had his gun pointed at Olivia. Right when he was about to pull the trigger, I shot him in the shoulder. He staggered backwards, but still was about to pull the trigger, so I shot him again and he fell to the floor."

"Now, let's switch gears here to Lily Rivers," Case said-more to the jury than to me. "You interviewed her, is that correct?"

"Yes," I replied. I saw, in my head, my little girl and how Olivia decided to name her after Lily.

"What happened when you talked to her?" Casey asked me.

"She was terrified; she finally opened up and told us that Jacob had hit Mariah on a regular basis. He even hit Lily once," I replied.

"Thank you," Casey said. "Not further questions." As she sat down, the defense attorney slowly stood up.

"Now remember what I told you about the last witness," the judge said. The attorney slightly nodded. I felt my pulse quicken and my muscles tighten.

"Detective Stabler, Lily Rivers was abused by her mother, is that correct?" the attorney asked me.

"Yes."

"And is it true that abuse victims usually long for attention?"

"Yes."

"So is it possible that Lily Rivers made this story up?" he asked coldly.

I looked over at Olivia, who was shaking her head in disgust. "Yes," I replied. "But-"

"Thank you, no further questions."

I stepped off of the witness stand, seeing Olivia stand up as well. We both simultaneously looked over at Jacob. He seemed too relaxed for a defendant in a murder trial. I saw him look at Olivia and wink. I felt my hands tighten into fists. When I took a step towards him, I felt Olivia grab my arm to stop me from doing something I'd regret. We walked out of the courthouse and went home.

Maureen heard the door open and quickly turned around as Jessie ran in from the hallway. "Mommy!" Jessie screamed and gave Olivia a huge hug.

"Hey Sweetheart," she said. As Jessie ran over to Elliot, he picked her up. "Hey Jessie," he said. "How was your day?"

"Great!" Jessie exclaimed. "Maureen braided my hair, see?" she said, showing them off.

"They're beautiful. I'm next!"

Maureen laughed and handed Lily over to Olivia. "She's all yours," she said, smiling. Olivia smiled taking her daughter. "Were you good today?' she cooed.

"See you later Olivia," Maureen said, grabbing her coat. "By Dad."

"Bye Sweetheart," Elliot said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "And get those grades up!"

Maureen rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Yes, Dad."

"What was that about?" Olivia asked when Maureen left. "She's having trouble in a couple of her college classes," Elliot replied, putting Jessie down. He watched as she ran back to her room. Elliot sighed. "I feel old."

Olivia laughed, moving Lily on her other hip. "No, you're not," she said. Elliot laughed and took Lily from his wife.

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed. All of the sudden, Elliot's jacket was covered in baby puke. "Aw man!" he said, groaning. Olivia laughed. "Ha! She takes after me!" Elliot shook his head and gave Lily back to Olivia.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Jessie whined as Elliot left the room.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Chocolate!" Jessie exclaimed.

Olivia laughed, getting a wet towel. "How 'bout something else?" She wiped off Lily's mouth gently. "How about chicken tenders?" she asked Jessie.

"Ok," Jessie said, leaving as Elliot came in.

"Well that jacket's ruined," he said.

Olivia laughed, putting Lily in a highchair. "You'll live," she said smiling. She took a box out of the freezer and turned to the stove.

Elliot hugged her from behind. "You know I love you, right?" he said softly.

Olivia turned around. "One of _those_ cases?" she asked.

"No," Elliot said, hugging her. "I was just thinking about well, Jacob." Olivia nodded and turned back to the oven.

Elliot's phone started to ring. "Hello?" he answered. "Really?" Olivia turned around, interested. "Thanks, bye." Elliot hung up the phone. "Well Jacob was found guilty on all charges except for abusing Lily." He sighed. "It's over."

Olivia smiled. "I know."


End file.
